Truly, Madly, Deeply
by Sugoi momo Candy
Summary: capi 14 up! Ya lo terminé... Espero que todos hayan disfrutado este lindo fic (LenxHoro, Léanlo!)
1. Default Chapter

Truly, madly, deeply By Candymaru  
  
Advertencia: Cualquier circunstancia y/o idea repetida que se halle en este f-fic, es solo MERA COINCIDENCIA, y lo digo porque casi siempre (y aunque no soy la única, no sensei?) mis fics contienen algo que otra gente proclama como sus ideas. Pero bueno. Heme aquí con uno de mis f-fics. Bueno, para los que me conocen, ya supondrán que esto es shonen-ai LenxHoro e algunas insinuaciones LenxYoh ^________^  
  
Cambiando de tema, el título lo saque de la canción "Truly, Madly, Deeply", de Savage Garden ( A que nadie sabía que no solo escucho J-pop!) Aunque no es un song-fic, solo que encontré que este título le venía bastante al contexto. Cambiando de tema. creo que he de mencionar algunos detallitos.  
  
- LenxHoro and LenxYoh Shonen-ai fic  
  
- One-Shot! Pero con posible secuela.  
  
- Horo´s P.O.V.  
  
- Lo que viene a continuación es spoiler.  
  
Seguro que lo quieres saber?  
  
No sé.  
  
Seguro que si?  
  
Quizás lo sepas.  
  
Y ahora tu curiosidad te está matando por nada.  
  
Pero  
  
Quizás.  
  
No tengas idea  
  
Y después de leerlo me vas a odiar por el resto de tu vida  
  
Aun así quieres saberlo?  
  
Seguro?  
  
Seguro, seguro?  
  
SEGURO, SEGURO, SEGURO???  
  
Con que te crees muy valiente, no?  
  
Pos tu quisiste.  
  
Aquí va el gran spoiler, que de seguro que quizás si sabías. Primero me voy a explicar.Este, a diferencia de mis otros fan-fics, es un mix-fic, o sea, basado tanto en el anime como en el Manga. Y ustedes se preguntarán.¿Y por qué mix y no simplemente del Anime? Además de la obvia pregunta de ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el gran spoiler con el que nos estás dando la olímpica lata? Pos fácil. PORQUE EN EL MANGA MATAN A LEN. Ya.ya lo dije. Entonces, este fic se ambienta luego del "Death-and-revive" de Len, quien todavía está medio débil Y luego, después de mi senda explicación.  
  
El fic  
  
P.D: Shaman King le pertenece a el gran maestro Hiroyuki Takei y afiliados, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, exepto Len, que es mío, MIOOOOOOO!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA!!! *Risa desquiciada por parte de la autora*  
  
Now yes  
  
El fic ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Era de noche, Y Horo-Horo se hallaba aún despierto, tirado sobre su futón sintiéndose como si se hubiera tomado todo el café instantáneo de la cocina. Bueno, aunque de todos modos razones no le faltaban para nada.  
  
Estaba saliéndo del shock más grande de su vida...de su depresión, angustia y dolor de los que todavía sentía medios presentes en su corazón, del que Horo se sorprendía que aún no se haya parado. luego de lo que había vivido en esos últimos días.  
  
La muerte de Len  
  
Y es que aunque Horo-Horo siempre se repetía, casi como rutina, que odiaba a ese Chiquillo Chino de pelo ridículo y ojos anormales, él sabía bien que eso no era así  
  
"Claro que no es así, por supuesto que no."  
  
Porque, en realidad, aquel joven shaman de ojos hermosos y dorados lo había cautivado por completo. Lo había cautivado su aire de misterio, su olor varonil que siempre lograba embobar al ainu, sus ojos penetrantes, únicos. También adoraba su cuerpo, tan hermoso, con su piel pálida y tersa y sus labios suaves y delicados, que eran para Horo-Horo como aquel fruto prohibido que jamás podría probar. Lo más extraño, es que además Aquel chico le hacía sentir algo. como ganas de abrazarlo contra su cuerpo, de protegerlo de su pasado, de darle el calor que nunca recibió de su familia.  
  
Raro.  
  
Y ahora, en esos momentos, él se hallaba tirado sobre su futón, pensando sobre lo que le quitaba el sueño hace ya algún tiempo, su querido y adorado Len, ahora recostado sobre su futón, durmiendo profundamente con aquella cara de inocencia infantil que se ocultaba bajo su máscara de frialdad y arrogancia y que solo podía apreciarse cuando Len dormía. Eso era lo que tanto odiaba y amaba el ainu. Pero, obviamente, había otra cosa que lo intranquilizaba bastante  
  
Todo gracias a su recientemente queridísima amiga Anna .  
  
*************|°°°°°************* FLASHBACK  
  
"Len no ha estado muy bien últimamente" Comentó Yoh en la cena, con expresión de profunda preocupación que solo se le había conocido desde la muerte de su amigo "Me preocupa bastante. Ayer, cuando estaba vigilándolo mientras dormía, Len comenzó a hablar dormido" Hizo una pausa, mientras sorbía su té lentamente. "Creo que eran pesadillas, porque gritaba mucho y sudaba frío. El pobre realmente se veía mal, y me preocupa"  
  
"." Nadie dijo nada, ya que todos, Chocolove, Fausto, Ryu, Manta, Tamao, Pilika, yo e incluso la fría e inexpresiva Anna estaban demasiado preocupados para hablar. Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que Anna realmente no le preocupa mucho Len. Ja! Lo que le preocupa es perder su futura descendencia  
  
"Creo que me quedaré con él esta noche, para hacerle vigilia." Otro sorbo de té por parte de Yoh, quien se veía decidido, mirando en especial a su prometida. y a mi "Ya saben, para vigilar que nada malo pase y."  
  
"Claro que no lo harás" Anna golpeó la mesa con el puño, haciendo saltar todos los platos e incluso a Tamao y Manta. Se veía extrañamente indignada e. intranquila? "Que Horo-Horo se encarge de eso. De todos modos, él es de su equipo, y supongo que debe ser su obligación como compañero el cuidar a su líder. Además" Hizo una pausa de indignación "Tú has cuidado de él casi TODO el tiempo"  
  
Silencio total. Realmente Anna se veía bastante enojada  
  
"Pero."  
  
"NADA DE PEROS, YOH ASAKURA!" Exclamó Anna, golpeando nuevamente la mesa con el puño, derramando la comida por toda la mesa "Y creo que ya todos terminaron de comer, así que largo!"  
  
En realidad, hace 5 minutos que nos sentamos a la mesa., pero nuestros platos estaban desparramados por la mesa, así que lo poco que nos quedó de comida lo enguillimos en un santiamén. Además.nadie tenía ni ánimo ni valor para contradecir a Anna, quien se veía peligrosamente enojada. Todos se pararon lentamente, yo al último, sin muchos ánimos.  
  
"Lleva tu futón a la pieza de Len, Horo-Horo" Escuché la voz de Anna, mientras me dirigía a mi pieza. Así que cerré la puerta, y lo último que escuché fue la amenazadora voz de la Itako  
  
"Que no se te olvide que tienes prometida"  
  
FIN FLASHBACK  
  
***************°°°°°°°°°°°**************  
  
Así que ahí se hallaba él, sin poder dormir, teniendo como turbador paisaje la imagen de Len con el torso desnudo tirado sobre su futón  
  
"Sin camisa. medio destapado. ¿Por qué a mi?"  
  
Y así siguió por algún tiempo. divagando sin sentido. Hasta que de repente, Len empieza a hablar dormido.  
  
"No quiero, Padre" Decía intranquilo, con las palabras apenas audibles "Ya no quiero matar a más gente. No quiero.No quiero ver más sangre manchando mis manos.Por favor" Len en realidad se veía mal, mientras se removía.  
  
"Pobre.Aún no te perdonas el haber matado a toda esa gente, no?" Murmuró Horo-Horo, mientras casi por instinto se levantó de su futón para arrodillarse junto al otro joven, que ya había empezado a sudar frío, mientras seguía murmurando intranquilo, esta vez diciendo algo sobre "Déjenme, déjenme por favor."  
  
Horo-Horo se acercó más a su amigo, quien de pronto había empezado a gritar, mientras se removía con evidente dolor y lágrimas cayendo por su rostro apenas iluminado por los rayos de luna que se filtraban por la ventana.  
  
Horo-Horo se acercó más, removiendo al otro joven, sin saber realmente que hacer en esos momentos. Se le acercó más, hasta que solo unas pulgadas los separaron. El ainu se mordió el labio, evidentemente aguantando lo que ya todos sabemos que se muere por hacer. Se alejó un poco, ya realmente exasperado al ver como su compañero se agitaba con muecas de dolor y la respiración agitada. Realmente no sabía que hacer. Se sintió tan estúpido, tan inservible. igual que aquella vez, que cuando Len más lo necesito (N. de A: Ya saben. la muerte de Len) en que no fue capáz de ayudarlo, y fue Yoh quien lo hizo. No él. Yoh  
  
"Por favor Len. despierta" Murmuró Horo-Horo suavemente, mientras una lágrima de incertidumbre rodaba por su mejilla. No quería seguir viendo aquel sufrimiento, no quería seguir siendo espectador de aquella cruel agonía.  
  
Y, como si inconscientemente Len hubiera escuchado a su amigo, este se despertó, gritando y completamente empapado en sudor, mientras tiritaba y jadeaba, con la respiración entrecortada  
  
"Len!!!" Gritó Horo-Horo feliz, mientras sus impulsos lo hicieron rodear el cuello de Len y llorar de felicidad "No vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor."  
  
"Horo-Horo.?" Preguntó Len visiblemente sorprendido con la reacción de su compañero, mientras el rubor inundaba sus mejillas "Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó, confundido mientras tomaba de los hombros a su amigo y lo ponía frente a él. "Por qué. porqué estás llorando?" Realmente. no sabía que decir en esos momentos. Además, luego de la primera impresión de tener a Horo-Horo llorando mientras lo abrazaba, de luego recordó sus sueños, y de nuevo se sintió débil y sin fuerzas, mientras luchaba por no llorar también  
  
"Yo." Horo-Horo sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban violentamente. Ya no valía la pena seguir fingiendo. AsÍ que el joven Ainu se secó las lágrimas y miró a Len a la cara, ya decidido a no seguir con aquella mentira. Era ahora o nunca, y ya no había vuelta atrás "Porque. por que me preocupé por ti, Len. Me asusté de que algo pudiera pasarte. de. " Hizo una pausa, mientras bajaba la cabeza, un tanto avergonzado "De que te fueras nuevamente de mi lado"  
  
Nada. Len estaba como atónito, realmente en blanco. Pero, luego de ver la cara del joven Ainu, con esa expresión de angustia incontrolable, le hizo reaccionar casi inconscientemente, tomando una de las mejillas de Horo- Horo, mientras se le acercaba,  
  
"Pues. estoy bien, no te preocupes" Dijo con tono tranquilizador, al ver al destrozado Horo "Estoy bien. estoy vivo"  
  
Horo-Horo, a su vez, lo miró atónito, mientras de nuevo las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas  
  
"No lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor."  
  
" No te preocupes, estoy bien" Murmuró nuevamente Len en el oído de Su amigo. Horo-Horo quedó sorprendido. Si no se equivocaba, Len había dicho eso con tono. tierno. Esto, irremediablemente, hizo que Horo-Horo, antes de darse cuenta, ya se estaba acercando a Len. "Por Dios, que estoy haciendo." Pensó este, quien suavemente rozaba sus labios con los de su compañero, su adorado joven de los ojos dorados. Estaba a punto de hacer algo arriesgado, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. probaría el fruto prohibido. Acercó más sus labios a los de su amigo, y lenta, muy lentamente, fue formando un beso, lleno de angustia y deseo, sintiéndo el dulce placer de aquellos labios suaves y delicados haciendo contacto con los suyos. Len, por su parte, solo se quedó quieto, con los ojos abiertos en expresión de profunda sorpresa y confusión. Pero luego, por alguna extraña fuerza, se dejó llevar, y lentamente empezó a jugar con los labios de su compañero, en un mutuo despertar de incontrolable placer. Horo-Horo, instintivamente, pasó las manos por su cuello, mientras acortaba (n.nU si eso era posible.) la distancia entre ellos, atrayendo su cuerpo contra el suyo, recostándose sobre él, sintiendo los brazos de su amado sobre su espalda, incitándolo a seguir. a seguir sus impulsos frente a la tentación y llegar al límite. Cuando les faltó el aire, se separaron, y luego de tomar una bocanada de aire, Len habló, con los ojos cerrados apoyando su frente en el cuello del Ainu. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Por qué de repente sentía. lo que fuera que fuera esto? Realmente, en esos momentos no importaba, así que luego de tonar una gran bocanada de aire, dijo con voz suave  
  
"No te preocupes. estoy aquí, y no volveré a irme""  
  
El otro shaman, solo se limitó a atraer su cuerpo más al suyo, no dejando espacio entre ellos, besándo con pasión el cuello del joven, para luego ir bajándo, bajándo, hasta llegar a su estómago, mientras Len solo mantenía sus ojos cerrados.dejándose llevar por el momento  
  
Y a la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno.  
  
Horo-Horo se veía bastante feliz, aunque sin poder creer que realmente fuera correspondido. Por fin le había ganado a su miedo. y a Yoh. Si, porque aunque lo pareciera, el no era tan tonto. Ya hace algún tiempo se había percatado de los sentimientos de Yoh hacia Len. de cómo lo miraba, de cómo siempre que podía trataba de acercarse de una u otra forma a SU Len.  
  
Pero él había ganado, y aunque sabía que en esos momentos Len se hallaba descansando en su pieza, tenía la certeza de que ya no había temores, porque se tenían el uno al otro.  
  
Tamao sirvió, como todos los días, el desayuno. Todos se veían más tranquilos que ayer, al ver que Anna ya no estaba con "Ataque de celos", como le solía llamar Horo-Horo a los arranques nerviosos de la Itako. "Veo que te fue bien, Horo-Horo" Dijo Yoh mientras pasaba detrás de él y se sentaba al otro extremo de la mesa, ahora sonriendo con aquella sonrisa superficial que el Ainu ya había logrado definir.  
  
"Espero que la suerte te dure."  
  
Fin???  
  
N. de A: Siiii!!! Lo terminé!!! Ahora díganme si quieren una secuela! Si quieren saber si Yoh se quedará con los brazos cruzados o algo por el estilo, solo háganle clic abajito y escriban sus comentarios.  
  
Ah! Y antes que se me olvide. Si alguien tiene scans del volumen del Manga en donde matan a Len ^^U ¿Me los mandan? Doy muchas imágenes a cambio. Solo contáctenme por Messenger a candymari@hotmail.com y listo!  
  
Pero esperen!!! Hay otra cosita que me gustaría preguntar: ¿Alguien sabe qué pasó entre Horo-Horo y Len en el volumen 24? T.T Alguien sabe?  
  
P.D: y que quede bien claro, en especial para ti, Rally. ¡¡¡NO SOY PURITANA!!!  
  
_.-*-._RyUuRo No ReN_,-*-._ 


	2. La condena del recuerdo Confusión, angus...

Truly, madly, deeply By Candymaru  
  
Capítulo 2: La condena del recuerdo  
Confusión, Angustia y Celos en el aire  
  
Hi! Aquí estoy, a pedido del público, con la continuación de mi fic! Esta vez se viene un f-fic más bien de casi puros P.O.V. pero creo que es un buen adelanto de lo que se vendrá después. Hay que decir que este capítulo se viene bastante vinagre, a diferencia del cap. 1, que fue 100% miel. Eeeeps, a propósito, saben a lo que me refiero con vinagre y miel? Si no lo saben, aquí les va una mini definición:  
  
Miel: Se refiere a los caps. llenos de cuteness y cursuilerías Vinagre: Se refiere a los caps. De angustia, llenos de depressive airs Sangre: Este no lo nombre, pero obviamente se refiere en los caps. Con peleas y todo eso  
  
He de decir que muchas fans de Anna me van a querer matar, pero.. ^^U Ya saben, gajes del oficio. Y para las que se quedaron con ganas de LenxYoh, pos que aquí les va un posible giro, porque realmente Horo-Horo está siendo apresuradamente optimista (._. Don´t kill me, Plix! T.T) además, tengo que decir que quizás este capítulo APESTE, a causa de mi reciente síndrome "Omokage", ya saben, estar dividida por 2 amores (Hay de mi.TOT ESTOY DESTROZADA!!!). Además, mi afición a la cafeína a crecido desde que llegó el invierno (Que envidia por algunos!!!). Sin olvidar, claro, la sobredosis de canciones depresivas a la que me estoy sometiendo (Si, soy masoquista, pero es que ESTOY DESTROZADA!!! TOT). Así que ya saben. están a punto de leer algo realmente decadente  
  
+++Dedicado a mis 2 amores incondicionales e inquitables, (-_-U esa palabra no existe) a los que amo de igual manera. Len y Kurapika (HunterxHunter!) Además para ti, que lo estás leyendo! Arigatou!!!+++  
  
Y ahora, después de mi muy usual lata.  
  
El fic  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-* Estaban aún todos sentados a la mesa, y súbitamente el aire se lleno de un frío abrumador. Y realmente, no era para menos, ya que desde que Yoh se había sentado a la mesa, las miradas asesinas iban y venían posándose o en Horo-Horo o en Anna. Realmente los presentes no sabían que diablos pasaba. Se suponía que Horo-Horo e Yoh eran buenos amigos, y que nunca peleaban.y además, realmente nunca habían visto que Yoh mirara con. odio a su prometida, aún cuando ella lo exponía a ese sádico entrenamiento. Y es que desde hace algún tiempo las relaciones se habían congelado un poco.  
  
Es verdad, desde hace algún tiempo que en la pensión sucedía algo raro. Miradas llenas de rivalidad entre Horo-Horo e Yoh, cada vez que se sentaban a la mesa, y cuando se paraban, y cuando estaban en grupo. Claro, eso era así, pero esas eran miradas de rivalidad, y las que se enviaban mutuamente eran realmente mucho más agresivas.  
  
Yoh se veía realmente molesto, y con expresión de haber estado chupando un limón realmente ácido. Y, su cara realmente reflejaba enojo y angustia, mientras paseaba su mirada desde Anna, 2 asientos más allá del suyo, y Horo- Horo, al otro extremo de la mesa. Este, a su vez, tenía una mirada bastante fuera de lo común. La verdad es que odio no reflejaba, aunque si tenía una expresión de triunfo mezclado con atolondradas sonrisas, las que adquiría al mirar hacia arriba, al segundo piso. Esto, además de una que otra mirada agradecida hacia Anna, la cual solo se limitaba a tomar su té.  
  
Realmente, los presentes no entendían ni un pepino de lo que pasaba.  
  
Nada de nada  
  
Pero, en decisión involuntariamente unánime, todos decidieron mantener su boca bien cerrada, mientras se limitaban a tomar su desayuno en silencio  
  
Cuando ya por fin todos terminaron de comer, instintivamente se levantaron rápidamente de la mesa, dejando solos a Yoh y Anna.  
  
la hostilidad se sentía en el aire.  
  
"Bien hecho, Anna." Habló un demasiado inusual Yoh con expresión de tristeza mezclada con rabia "conseguiste lo que querías, no?"  
  
"Ya veo que todavía no." Respondió una indiferente Anna, aunque en el fondo se podía notar que estaba realmente disgustada "¿Qué no te das cuenta que esto es una estupidez? Ya ves lo que pasó anoche. creo que en este juego estás de sobra" Dijo la rubia, tirando las palabras como espadas de hielo hacia Yoh, quien realmente se vio afectado por las hirientes pero verdaderas palabras. Anna realmente no podía creer la humillante situación en la que se hallaba metida en esos mismos momentos "Tú."  
  
"Tú misma lo dijiste, YO" Interrumpió Yoh, arriesgándose demasiado, si me lo preguntan "Y créeme, sé lo que pasó anoche y."  
  
"Oh, claro." Interrumpió esta vez la rubia con la mirada aún más fría y tono de hielo "Si ayer no te despegaste de la puerta del cuarto de Len, no?" Hizo una pausa, solo para ver la amarga expresión del rostro de su prometido "Eso solo significa que, dentro de ti, ya te temías que algo así podría pasar"  
  
Si Yoh se hallaba enojado, ahora REALMENTE se veía con el más profundo odio en su expresión.  
  
"Eso es obvio, Anna." Respondió indignado "Estamos hablando de Horo-Horo, y creo que era obvio pensar que no iba a perder su oportunidad de tenerlo ahí, para él solo. No lo crees así Anna?"  
  
"Lo mismo que tú" Se limitó a responder, esta vez con un casi imperceptible tono de dolor en su voz  
  
"Sabes, Anna. Creo que esta es mi vida, y creo que puedo hacer con ella lo que me plazca. Siempre he tenido que hacerle caso a alguien; Mi familia, Tú. Creo que ya fue suficiente"  
  
Anna realmente estaba mosqueada ¿Quién se creía que es él? ¿Quién se creía para tirar a la basura sus sueños de vida fácil?  
  
"No seas iluso, Yoh" Gritó la Itako, realmente perturbada con la radical revolución dada por parte de su prometido, y , en lo más profundo de su corazón, temió de lo que Yoh pudiera ser capaz de hacer en esas circunstancias. Así que mejor decidió bajar su tono, además. había más gente en la casa "Tú y yo sabemos que es lo que más te conviene. Entrenarás, ganarás el encuentro de Shamanes, nos casaremos, y me darás una familia y una vida fácil. Eso es todo"  
  
"Creo que esta conversación es realmente inútil, sabes?" Respondió el otro joven, mientras se retiraba "Así que si no te molesta, me retiro"  
  
Anna suspiró. Costaría más de lo que había supuesto  
  
"Está bien. está bien" Habló entre dientes la rubia, tratando de no perder la compostura "Pero te lo repetiré una vez más. Que no se te olvide que tienes una prometida"  
  
Yoh solo sonrió, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada  
  
"Está bien, pero espero que tú recuerdes que nunca estuve de acuerdo en casarme contigo" Sentenció finalmente mientras salía del lugar  
  
Ante este comentario, Anna solo atinó a quedarse de piedra, mientras sentía como el asunto se le salía de las manos  
  
Y mientras, en otro lugar de la casa.  
  
Len se encontraba en esos momentos tirado en su cama, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y vueltas, al punto de hacerlo querer vomitar. ¿Qué fue ese sueño que tuvo anoche? Realmente ha sido el más raro que haya tenido jamás. él se despertaba de una de sus rutinarias pesadillas, pero. Horo-Horo estaba ahí, abrazándolo y llorando aferrado de su cuello. Y luego. por Diós. todo era tan confuso. unos labios deseosos sobre los suyos, y el cuerpo del Ainu haciéndo presión contra el suyo.palabras pronunciadas entre revoltijos de piel, ningunas de ellas con sentido. y luego. todo se le hacía borroso, por lo que realmente no recordaba bien lo que había pasado, aunque sí tenía muy claro 2 cosas: Eso fue muy muy real y, lo peor de todo, que al parecer él, el inquebrantable y poderoso heredero de los Tao, lo había disfrutado.  
  
"¿Pero qué digo? ¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!!"  
  
Pero entonces. Por qué en esos momentos no hice nada para impedir que Horo- Horo. hiciera eso?  
  
" Eso. eso fue porque en los sueños uno no sabe lo que hace!"  
  
Pero. realmente solo fue un sueño?  
  
Realmente, en esos momentos se sentía bastante mareado como para ponerse a pensar en esas cosas. que al fin y al cabo eran incoherentes y bastante. perturbadoras.  
  
Y más encima, en esos momentos, él.  
  
El gran Len Tao,  
  
Futuro Shaman King,  
  
Estaba completamente rojo  
  
"Diablos. creo que debo tener fiebre" Murmuró Len al ponerse la mano en una de sus mejillas, tratando de hallarle cualquier otra explicación lógica para aquel ardor en sus mejillas  
  
Ni el se lo creía  
  
Y otra vez la pregunta del millón que no lo dejaba en paz venía a su mente. ¿Fue solo un sueño?  
  
Porque a la mañana siguiente, cuando abrió los ojos, solo vio un futón desordenado al lado, y realmente eso no probaba nada, porque desde hace algún tiempo que alguien se quedaba para hacerle guardia  
  
"Aunque eso era un total desperdicio de tiempo. ni que necesitara niñera o alguna cosa así"  
  
Además, estaba el hecho de que el amaneció tirado sobre una cama realmente desaliñada -aunque eso era normal, ya que él solía moverse mucho cuando soñaba- y extrañamente. húmedo, como si hubiera estado sudando mucho -Aunque eso también era quizás por causa de las pesadillas-  
  
"Es obvio, Len. solo fue una muy, muy, muy rara pesadilla. Nada más" Vaciló un segundo, mientras instintivamente se tomó los labios "Solo. una horrible pesadilla." Al darse cuenta de que estaba comenzando a sonrojarse de nuevo, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza "Ni que quisiera que fuera realidad, por Dios! O sea, estamos hablando de Horo-Horo!"  
  
"De Horo-Horo."  
  
Len no podía evitar sonrojarse. y es que en su interior el sabía que realmente, y por alguna extraña e incoherente razón, él lo había disfrutado. Había disfrutado las caricias, los besos, su calor. todo Pero todavía había algo que lo perturbaba.  
  
".Yoh."  
  
Horo-Horo se hallaba en esos momentos dándose un baño en la tina, con los ojos cerrados, y las rodillas entre los brazos. aún sin poder creer lo que había hecho esa noche.  
  
"Realmente.?" Pronunciaba una y otra vez, cerrándo aún más sus ojos tratando de no dejar escapar la esencia de Len que aún se hallaba impregnada en su piel. Aquel olor inconfundible que lo embriagaba siempre que se hallaba cerca de él, y que bloqueaba todos sus sentidos.  
  
"Aquel olor que ayer pude sentir a flor de piel, el olor de aquel cuerpo del que estreché entre mis brazos"  
  
Realmente se sentía dichoso de por fin haber cumplido alguna de sus metas, exceptuando la de comer hasta ya no poder más. Porque si se ponía a pensar. sus metas siempre habían sido un tanto caprichosas y especialmente difíciles de alcanzar. O sea, primero estaba su deseo de poder convertirse en Shaman King.  
  
"Corrido del lugar instantáneamente por los más fuertes, como Hao, Yoh. e incluso Len"  
  
Es verdad, ya de por sí era una meta muy, muy difícil, y más con gente como los Asakura, además de otros, que también bastante poder tenían. Eso le dolía bastante, ya que jamás podría cumplir el deseo de él y su tribu.  
  
"Toda mi gente. Koloro y su familia. todos decepcionados. Jamás podría cumplir aquel sueño. jamás podría mirar de nuevo a su familia, sabiéndo que todas sus esperanzas se habían esfumado. y que quizás algún día los Kropocults se extinguirían por completo a manos de las cruel gente que ya no siente ni el más mínimo respeto por nuestro mundo, transformando lo verde en gris. "  
  
Realmente era duro, pero no pensaba rendirse. Es cierto, el futuro está lleno de duras pruebas, pero de seguro que si él le ponía todo lo que él tenía para dar, de seguro que lo conseguiría.  
  
" O por lo menos mi cargo de conciencia va a ser menor, porque voy a saber que hice mi mejor esfuerzo"  
  
Si. sabía que lo que se venía iba a ser difícil. Pero sabía que por lo menos ya había ganado algo. algo que estaba muy por encima de todo demás deseo, algo a lo que realmente anhelaba  
  
" A Len. es por eso que ahora me puedo sentir bien, porque ya sé que mi vida no está llena solo de derrotas y humillaciones, y puedo sentir que no soy solo un chico que no tiene ni fe ni esperanzas"  
  
"Ahora ya puedo saber que puedo obtener lo que quiero obtener, y que puedo vencer a los que quiero vencer."  
  
"En especial, a Yoh." Se dijo con sonrisa de total triunfo  
  
Y otra vez nos cambiamos de escenario a otra parte de la casa.  
  
"Realmente, esto es el colmo" Se repetía una y otra vez Anna, mientras miraba la tele en el living desierto, y como siempre. no viendo nada (Que Amaral que salió eso! XD)  
  
¿Cómo se atrevía Yoh a traicionarla de esa forma?  
  
¿Por qué rayos simplemente no aceptaba su destino y se renegaba a. quererla?  
  
¿Es mucho pedir eso?  
  
¿Es acaso mucho pedir que se fijara en ella?  
  
¿Celosa? Quizás.  
  
"¡Diablos, Yoh Asakura, como te odio! Y más aún. como odio a ese Len!"  
  
Por Dios. ¡¿Quién rayos se cree él para venir a echar abajo todos mis sueños de felicidad junto a Yoh?!  
  
"Realmente no puedo comprender como aquel Bastardo logró hacer inconscientemente lo que yo he tratado por. años, sin resultado alguno. Porque, realmente, no le hallo el caso a que ese chino con ojos de gato y peinado ridículo se lleve todo lo que yo he querido, quiero y querré..."  
  
"A Yoh."  
  
Y Simplemente esto no era justo!  
  
"¿Ni siquiera pudo haber sido con. con alguna CHICA? Con Tamao, Con Pilika. o incluso con Manta! Así solo me bastaría unos instantes en amenazarlos de muerte y alejarlos completamente de lo que por derecho es mío."  
  
"Pero no! Tenía que ser él. mi suerte realmente no es alentadora. O sea, estamos hablando de Len Tao. Aquel a quien ni siquiera mis miradas más congelantes lo afectan, y a quien nunca he podido someter para el aseo. Estamos hablando del que incluso me hace competencia en la frialdad. y de quien volvió contra ella a aquel a quien tanto amaba en su silencio"  
  
Justo él  
  
Len Tao  
  
".Y, una vez más me pregunto. ¿Qué rayos le encuentra Yoh? ¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga?"  
  
Podría ser quizás por cosa de química. Si, eso de "Los polos opuestos se atraen".  
  
"¡¡¡Pero yo también soy completamente diferente de él, entonces YO debería atraerlo, no EL!!!"  
  
Entonces quizás Yoh se fija en él por aquellas ropas que usa que dejan ver no mucha, sino DEMASIADA piel, y que lo hacen ver (a ojos de Yoh, claro está) tan atractivo y sexy? Así como que Len. le despierta las hormonas a Yoh?  
  
" Pero que cosas pienso por Dios!...Mejor descarto eso. Pero sobre las ropas.Vamos, Anna. Lamentable sonará, pero tú haz recurrido a lo mismo"  
  
Cierto. Qué deplorable sonaba eso. llegar a esos extremos para impresionar. sin resultado alguno.  
  
Pero entonces, quizás es por sus ojos tan inusuales?  
  
"Si, en cierto, son lindos, pero. ¿Acaso eso es motivo suficiente? Claro que no.eso suena estúpido"  
  
Cierto. eso no es motivo suficiente, así que de seguro que es por algo más.  
  
A lo mejor era por aquel comportamiento tan frío e indiferente que incitaba aún más a Yoh a acercársele!  
  
"Pero yo también soy fría, y más que aquel tarado ladrón-de-prometidos"  
  
Acaso sería por su perfecto dominio de las artes marciales y su gracia natural que tenía para practicarlas?  
  
"Tampoco lo creo. muy poca cosa para acaparar el amor de alguien"  
  
Oh, claro! Quizás era por su infancia llena de dolor y sufrimiento que lograba arrancar de Yoh aquellas ganas de. hacerlo suyo  
  
"Pero vamos, yo también he tenido una infancia dura! Solo que. mucho menos de telenovela...pero dura al fin y al cabo" (N. de A: Cónchale vale! Estoy segura de que la vida de Len podría inspirar un dramón de telenovela Venezolana! XD no se ofendan los venezolanos!)  
  
Tampoco había que descartar algo. según se lo había a escuchado a Pilika y Tamao en una de sus "interesantes" conversaciones femeninas, hay veces en que cuando en tu anterior vida no alcanzaste a demostrarle tus verdaderos sentimientos a la persona a la que amabas, el destino te daba la oportunidad de estar juntos en alguna otra vida  
  
"Pero Eso es solo una absurda invención de chiquillas atolondradas. no creo que tenga ni una pizca de verdad."  
  
También podría ser que fuera por el simple hecho de que él tenía más oportunidad de estar a su lado, o por que él no lo hacía pasar por aquellos entrenamientos  
  
"Pero bien que le han hecho al malagradecido"  
  
O tal vez era la mezcla de todas esas cosas.  
  
O quizás algo que iba más allá del razonamiento humano  
  
"Rayos" murmuró la joven en silencio "¡Como odio estar celosa!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Yoh caminaba con sonrisa vaga por las calles de la ciudad, sin ningún destino en mente, mientras aún seguía pensando en la misma conversación con Anna.  
  
"Después de todo, creo que en verdad la estoy hiriendo." Murmuró el joven shaman "Quizás subestime los sentimientos de Anna. quizás la consideré demasiado fría como para que se pusiera así. Pero aún así" Yoh instintivamente apretó los puños " Como se atrevió ella a hacer algo tan. tan bajo"  
  
Y, de repente, las palabras de Anna volvían a su mente.  
  
"¿Qué no te das cuenta que esto es una estupidez? Ya ves lo que pasó anoche. creo que en este juego estás de sobra"  
  
Realmente era una de las especialidades de Anna el hacer sentir a alguien como un gusarapo. Pero el estuvo ahí esa noche. y vió como Horo-Horo no despegaba sus ojos de Len, de cómo este se despertaba sobresaltado de una de sus pesadillas, de cómo Horo-Horo se aprovechó de la debilidad de Len a causa de su lenta recuperación mezclado con las horribles pesadillas que lograban quitarle el sueño  
  
Pero realmente solo fue por el deplorable estado en que se hallaba Len?  
  
Fue solo por eso que se dejó llevar tan fácil?  
  
Fue por eso que aquellas palabras salieron así de sus labios?  
  
Fue por eso? O realmente Anna tenía razón y el estaba de sobra? Acaso tendría que, finalmente, rendirse y aceptar su matrimonio con Anna?  
  
Pero entonces, hubiera seguido con sus ataduras, renegándose a querer forzadamente, aún sabiendo que él amaba a otra persona  
  
".Len."  
  
Y eso no era bueno. Nunca era bueno vivir mentiras. Eso sería lo peor. para Anna, y para él mismo. Nunca había sido partidario de mentir  
  
Aunque no podía decir que ahora lo estuviera pasando de las mil maravillas.  
  
"Realmente es difícil. Es difícil aceptar que tus probabilidades son de una en un millón, y que quizás nunca se lo digas, y solo te tengas que conformar con mirarlo desde lejos. como a un amigo, mientras él quizás se va de ti."  
  
El panorama realmente no era para estar saltando en un pie.  
  
"Además, creo que Len es de las últimas personas que se enamorarían de alguien."  
  
"No.?"  
  
Claro que si, si estaba hablando ni más ni menos que de Len Tao, aquel niño criado sin afecto alguno acostumbrado a la vida en solitario  
  
"Pero ya no quiero que esté solo. Yo.yo quiero estar junto a él!"  
  
Aunque eso significara luchar contra mar y corriente, y contra la ideología de aquella vida fácil que tanto había añorado  
  
"Aunque claro. aun quiero vivir sin preocupaciones ni molestias, pero. ahora quiero vivir así con él a mi lado. Ser su todo. Darle protección. Entregarme por completo a él, a quien llegó solo para causarle complicaciones.  
  
".aunque por él, definitivamente valía la pena"  
  
Claro que valía la pena. porque o si no ¿De qué sirve la libertad si no la aprovechas? ¿De qué sirve sino para lograr lo que quieres? ¿No es acaso la libertad lo que nos hace poder elegir nuestros destinos, sin ataduras ni esclavitudes?  
  
"Claro que no. por eso es mejor no seguir con este montaje hecho por nuestros padres. Aún sabiendo que los obstáculos son difíciles de vencer. Porque claro, hay obstáculos. Por un lado, están nuestras familias. La de Len, orgullosa en extremo (como el mismo Len), con un alto sentido del honor y de la conservación del nombre de los Tao."  
  
Yoh no pudo evitar estremecerse al pensar en qué diría aquel enorme y malvado hombre que era el padre de Len. Le resultaba demasiado ilógico como para pensar que realmente tendría que hacerlo, aunque no podía evitar reírse al imaginar las expresiones de los familiares  
  
"Y no olvidemos a mi familia. que hasta me asignó una prometida"  
  
Claro está que obstáculos tenía realmente de sobre. aunque no, eso NO era todo! Porque, por el otro lado.  
  
"Los rivales. Definitivamente esto lo hace aún mucho más difícil. Y como no, cuando su compañero de equipo más cercano está completamente embobado por ély definitivamente está muchos pasos más adelante que tú en esta competencia. Ah!... " Yoh no pudo evitar poner cara de escéptico ante la sola idea que tenía en la cabeza " Y también está mi querido hermano Hao, quien no para de rondar cerca de Len, tratándo de persuadirlo para que se uniera a él y su mugrosos equipo. No sé si Hao sentirá lo mismo, pero. aún así quiere llevárselo de mi. Además, según su retorcido hermano, él era sangre de su sangre, carne de su carne. y por lo tanto su instinto frente a ciertas situaciones era el mismo. Pero eso" Hizo una pausa, alejando el pensamiento de su mente "Lo dijo mi desquiciado hemano gemelo, y no creo que sea cierto (N. de A: Jaja. la influencia de los fanfics en inglés me ha llevado a esto. ñ_ñ Abran su mente tomodachis, a la nueva sensación en Mankin Couples!) Aunque realmente, se podía decir que ciertos Asakuras no tenían problema alguno en demostrar sus afinidades. Aún así, me dan ganas de vomitar al pensar en que alguna vez Hao pusiera sus manos sobre Len."  
  
".MI Len."  
  
" Aquel chico gruñón, engreído y solitario que llegó a mi vida desordenando todo de repente y dejándome en el estado en que me encuentro ahora."  
  
"Angustia."  
  
"Y es por eso que admiro tanto a Len, entre otras cosas. Por poder haber ido en contra de todo lo que su familia esperaba de él, para cumplir sus propias metas."  
  
".Por alcanzar sus anhelos de libertad sin importarle el qué dirán."  
  
".Por haber seguido los caminos que le indicaba su corazón"  
  
CONTINUARÁ.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Yeah, manos!!! Lo logré!!!*Se ve a Candy bailando el "baile-de-la-victoria- de-la-abuela-de-Yamasaki"* ._.U Si, no me lo digan. Está OCC, Yoh, Len, Horo-Horo y Anna parecen drogados hablando con ellos mismos, la relación entre Len y Horo parece ya casi una utopía definitivamente todos están más depresivos de lo común. Si. realmente apesta. ya, lo siento, pero. ES QUE ESTOY DESTROZADA!!! TOT  
  
_ Por lo menos podrías tener la amabilidad de decir eso en voz baja! Mejor apague la cámara, señor camarógrafo.  
  
_.-*-._RyUuRo No ReN_.-*-._ 


	3. All the things she said Not gonna get us...

Truly, madly, deeply By Candymaru  
  
Capítulo 3: All the things she said  
Not gonna get us!!!  
  
*Se escucha "All the things she said" de fondo*  
  
Hi!!! Heme aquí ya para el tercer capítulo! Bueno, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, el nombre de este capítulo es bastante... TaTu (y no hay otra forma de decirlo ^^U) Pero no se preocupen, que no hay absolutamente nada shojo- ai. Así que no esperen encontrarse a Anna y Tamao en una pradera de flores, corriendo de la mano, porque eso NO pasará u_ú. Pero si leen este capítulo, ya van a ver que estas 2 canciones le vienen como anillo al dedo a los sentimientos de ciertas personas. Pero tengo que admitir que mi inspiración se me vino en una ociosa tarde de zapping. La cosa es que de repente me sale el video de las ya "controversiales" TaTu, Not gonna get us. Entonces me percaté que la Tatu 1 (la de pelo negro) estaba. con un atuendo bastante parecido al de Len (Pero no las poleras ni eso. me refiero al abrigo negro y la bufanda amarilla!) Y de ahí me salió la inspiración para este capitulo, así que. ¡¡¡Gracias TaTu!!! Lamento que este capítulo me halla salido tan basurizante, pero es que mi depresión va de mal en peor. Pero aquí estoy, y espero que no vomiten antes de terminarlo  
  
P.D: Prometo que esta vez respondo los reviews! Lo juro!  
  
-+-+-+-Dedicado a mis 2 amores, Len y Kurapica (Hunter X Hunter!) A los que amo por igual, Además para toda la gente que me ha dejado reviews, porque sin ellos no hubiera seguido con este fanfic-+-+-+-  
  
Shaman King le pertenece a el gran Maestro Hiroyuki Takei & asociados, pero Len es MIO  
  
Y ahora sí  
  
El fic  
  
PD: Estoy de luto por mi Fudo... TOT  
  
(Yoh´s P.O.V.)  
  
Ya eran por las 6:00, e Yoh aún se hallaba vagabundeando por los fríos callejones de la ciudad, aún reflexionando sobre los últimos sucesos. Eso, hasta que fue interrumpido por un gran rugido, procedente de su estómago. Y es que ahora que lo pensaba, no había comido nada desde la mañana.  
  
"Aunque creo que motivos no faltan" Murmuró, tomando con ambas manos su sonoro vientre "Estamos hablando de llegar a una casa completamente copada, con una prometida furiosa y un baboso, porque no había otra forma de definirlo, que no deja de sonreír triunfante cada vez que te ve" Hizo una pausa levantando la cabeza y suspirando levemente  
  
"Definitivamente no estaba de humor para soportar eso."  
  
Aún así. se estaba comportando como un idiota  
  
"Es verdad. quien diría que Yoh Asakura, futuro heredero de su familia, estaría demostrando temor frente a una situación así."  
  
"Y sobre todo. a su prometida"  
  
Denigrante, pero cierto. Siempre había temido a Anna. siempre.  
  
Pero aún así, eso no dejaba de ser una cobardía. Tendría que regresar a su casa, afrontar a su "adorable" prometida y a Horo-Horo, y tratar de hacer todo esto con la mayor tranquilidad posible  
  
"Después de todo, soy Yoh Asakura. el imperturbable Yoh. El siempre sonriente Yoh"  
  
Por eso, ahora dirigiría sus pasos hacia su casa y entraría, inmutable como siempre.  
  
Aunque el asunto lo volviera completamente loco  
  
"Y como no." Siguió Yoh hablando consigo mismo, dirigiéndose a su casa "Quien no estaría totalmente fuera de sí cuando tu prometida está haciendo una olímpica mosqueada contra ti, y a uno de tus mejores amigos repentinamente se le despiertan." Hizo una pausa de irritación "Los instintos. justamente con él, con quien te quita el sueño por las noches. por el causante de todo este enredo"  
  
"Por Len"  
  
Quien por cierto también se hallaba en la casa  
  
Así que, obviamente, tendría que volver  
  
Además. tenía mucha, mucha hambre  
  
(Manta´s P.O.V)  
  
"Algo realmente raro está sucediendo aquí" Se repetía una y otra vez el pequeño amigo de Yoh  
  
Y es que a la situación le parecería simplemente anormal, y eso que estaba ahí desde unos 3 días, pero. Con el ambiente congelante y un silencio sepulcral. Además de las extrañas actitudes de sus amigos.  
  
"O sea, ahora que lo pienso ¿DESDE CUANDO YOH LLEGA TARDE DE UNA TARDE DE VAGANCIA SIN NISIQUIERA RECIBIR UN SERMÓN DE ANNA?"  
  
Definitivamente algo estaba pasando.  
  
"Además. Es raro que Anna no esté obligando a Yoh a entrenar, ni que Yoh se la pase toda la tarde solo paseando por ahí sin ni siquiera venir a almorzar. Incluso ya no hablaba con casi nadie ¡Ni siquiera conmigo! Porque cada vez que le hablo parece bastante preocupado, y solo respondía cosas como: o "  
  
Algo muy poco típico.  
  
Y mientras seguía engullendo lentamente su comida, siguió examinando a sus amigos.  
  
"Y ahora que lo veo. ¿Qué rayos le sucede a Horo-Horo? ¿Por qué sonríe tan. a lo Yoh? Realmente, es el único que se ve feliz en esta mesa."  
  
Luego de que todos estaban terminando, y algunos se paraban rápidamente de la mesa, se escuchó una tímida voz, que a falta de ruido sonó extrañamente escandalosa.  
  
"Eh. disculpe señorita Anna." Balbuceó temblorosa la chica de pelo rosa ".¿No cree que el joven Len debería comer algo?"  
  
Instantáneamente, todas las miradas se volvieron hacia la chica, quien continuó.  
  
"Ya sé que usted prohibió terminantemente darle de comer, pero. ya han pasado 3 días, y."  
  
PUM! PLAF! CATAPLAM! Al instante, 2 puños golpearon la mesa, a la vez que el escándalo comenzaba:  
  
"¡¿¡HACE 3 DIAS!?!" Gritaron todos al unísono, exceptuando obviamente a Anna y Tamao  
  
"¡¿¡COMO PUDISTE, MALDITA SEA!?!" Exclamó Horo-Horo, espantado  
  
"¿No te parece un POCO exagerado matarlo de hambre por 3 días?" Habló Yoh, quien no gritaba, pero se veía realmente enfadado  
  
"¡¡¡3 DIAS, ANNA POR DIOS!!! ¡¡¡3 DIAS SIN COMIDA!!!" chilló a su vez una horrorizada Pilika "Y a ti." Volvió su mirada hacia Tamao, quien tenía expresión de "yo-y-mi-bocota"."¿Cómo diablos no se te ocurrió darle algo de comer a escondidas? ¿Qué tienen en el cerebro? Está RECUPERANDOSE, por Dios ¡¡¡Necesita comer!!!  
  
"O sea." Gritó el Ainu "Entiendo que estés CELOSA, pero."  
  
Eso fue demasiado. Anna, quien se había mantenido indiferente hacia los gritos de sus amigos (Porque supongo que son sus amigos, no?), estalló enrabiada, a la vez que le mandaba a Horo-Horo un buen izquierdazo, produciendo un pequeño gritito ahogado por parte de Pilika, aunque la Itako no le prestó atención  
  
"YA BASTA!!!" Gritó furiosa, a la vez que casi inmediatamente todos se callaban nuevamente "No veo por qué tanto alboroto, pero está bien. YO iré a darle de comer." Hizo una pausa, mirando significativamente a su prometido ". Aunque realmente. no veo el por qué darle algo de comer a alguien que NO paga pensión mi ayuda en NADA con los quehaceres"  
  
"Yo te diré por qué le vas a dar de comer." Dijo Yoh, hablando con su usual tono de voz "Porque él está en MI casa"  
  
Anna no dijo nada, solo cerró la puerta detrás de sí, lanzando una última mirada envenenada hacia Yoh y Tamao  
  
"Hermaaaanoooooo!!!" Exclamó la hermana menor de Horo-Horo, corriendo hacia él "Anna se volvió loca!"  
  
Y luego de este incidente, todos se levantaron rápidamente, como escapando de una nueva discusión  
  
"Algo REALMENTE raro está sucediendo aquí." Se repitió por enésima vez Manta, quien se acercó a Tamao, quien estaba a punto de echarse a llorar  
  
"Qué está pasando.?" Murmuró por lo bajo, tirándo de la polera de Tamao para llamar su atención "¿.Celos?"  
  
"L.luego te explico, Manta" Interrumpió la chica, murmurando aún más bajo  
  
(Anna´s P.O.V)  
  
"Esto es el colmo." Se repetía mientras preparaba una bandeja con un melocotón y una botellita de leche "Yo, la gran sacerdotisa Anna, que ni siquiera le prepara la merienda a su prometido."  
  
Le prepara una bandeja a él  
  
"Pero recuerda que TU te ofreciste a llevárselo" Dijo una voz en el fondo de la mente de Anna, a la que normalmente llamamos conciencia  
  
Es verdad. Pero por lo menos se le adelantó a Yoh, no?  
  
"¿Y quién dice que Yoh quería llevarle la comida?" Habló de nuevo la vocecita  
  
¡Claro que quería llevarle la comida! Apostaría cualquier cosa a que no lo pensaría dos veces para tener tiempo a solas. con ese tarado  
  
".¿Segura, Anna?" Preguntó burlona de nuevo su "otro yo", haciendo que Anna se sintiera realmente idiota por hablar consigo misma "Quizás te tiene demasiado miedo para pedir eso. o quizás se quería ahorrar tus sermones. Realmente. te ofreciste para algo que fácilmente hubiera hecho Tamao"  
  
Cierto. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, podría aprovechar ese momento. Después de todo, Jamás le había hablado a él "Oh, y en verdad me he perdido de mucho" Siseó con tono sarcástico, a la vez que salía de la cocina con la miserable comida. En el comedor no había nadie, porque al parecer nadie quería permanecer mucho tiempo en "La línea de fuego". "Mejor para mi" Pensó Anna "De verdad, no me gustaría que me vieran sirviendo a. ese"  
  
Y, luego de subir las escaleras, encaminó sus pasos hacia la pieza de Len (No! Estoy hablando de Anna, no de Juan Carlos Bodoque XD otro chiste para chilenos) Luego de adecuar su cara más simpática, abrió la puerta.  
  
Adentro se encontró, obviamente, con el joven Chino, reposando boca arriba en su futón, aparentemente absorto en sus pensamientos  
  
"Te traje algo para comer" Dijo Anna con su típica voz de "El-mundo-me- importa-un-pepino"  
  
Len, quien al parecer recién se venía a dar cuenta de su presencia, solo hizo un sonido como "Mhmmm.", sin tomar su comida  
  
Anna frunció el ceño. Aunque claro, no se esperaba un "Gracias" Por parte de ese tarado, pero de todos modos. No había venido para recibir un agradecimiento e irse  
  
"Dormiste Anoche?" Preguntó con voz indiferente. No se veía para nada preocupada, sino más bien maliciosa  
  
Len se extrañó por la pregunta ¿Desde cuando a esa le interesaba si dormía o no?  
  
"Sí." Respondió rotundamente. Claro que había dormido, o sino ¿Cómo entonces hubiera tenido esas pesadillas?  
  
Al recordar eso, no pudo evitar sonrosarse un poco, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza tratando de olvidar el recuerdo  
  
"Oh. ya veo" Murmuró Anna, calculadora "Entonces.¿Supongo que tuviste pesadillas de nuevo, no?"  
  
Esto ya era extraño, pensó Len. Es decir. Jamás habían hablado directamente. ¿Y ahora le preguntaba esas cosas? Además, había algo en las palabras de Anna que lograban inquietarlo.  
  
"Sí." Respondió secamente "Seamos realistas Anna. ¿A qué haz venido realmente? No creo que de la noche a la mañana te interese mi recuperación"  
  
Anna solo sonrió, escéptica "Por supuesto que no me interesa para nada tu salud. Pero, al parecer ayer tuviste una pesadilla especialmente mala, porque hiciste mucho ruido, sabes? Se escucharon por toda la casa"  
  
Len se paralizó por unos segundos.¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Por qué Anna estaba haciendo esos comentarios?  
  
"Calma Len" Se dijo para sí mismo "De seguro te caíste de la cama o algo por el estilo. No seas paranoíco"  
  
"Bueno." Interrumpió Anna los pensamientos del joven "Yo me voy.Realmente tengo cosas mejores que hacer que estar aquí." Y así, y con la malicia brillándole en los ojos, se retiró.  
  
"Ah." Se detuvo la Itako antes de salir "Supongo que Hoy Horo-Horo también vendrá a hacer la vigilia"  
  
Y entonces salió de la pieza, mirando por el rabillo del ojo la shockeada expresión del otro shaman. Se veía con expresión triunfante y con la satisfacción en el rostro. Realmente, no sabía por qué estaba tan feliz. Era como si disfrutara con la confusión del otro Shaman.  
  
"Realmente, se siente bastante bien" Pensó mientras una pequeñita sonrisa de satisfacción aparecía en la cara de la rubia, a la vez que pasaba en frente de una pieza, de la que claramente se podían escuchar sonidos de respiración  
  
"Yoh, Yoh, Yoh. Deberías mejorar tus tácticas de camuflaje, sabes?" Dijo, con un humor mejor que el normal, aunque luego volvió a tierra firme y se puso de nuevo su máscara de "Princesa del hielo"  
  
Se escuchó un ruido como de suspiro de resignación, y luego lentamente se abrió la puerta para dejar ver a Yoh, quien tenía la típica expresión de un pequeñito cuando lo pillaban haciendo algo malo  
  
"Eso creo." Murmuró apenas audible el joven  
  
"Bueno, y ahora que te veo. me gustaría darte algunas." Hizo una pausa, saboreando su momento de gloria doble al haber dejado en shock a "el tarado" y a la vez haber descubierto a su prometido in fragantti "Noticias"  
  
¿Te vas de la casa?, pensó esperanzado Yoh, aunque luego se dio cuenta que eso era muy rudo, incluso con Anna. Yahora que lo pensaba. de seguro que otra vez su querida prometida lo iba a sermonear. pero que le iba a hacer. Se sentía acorralado por la presencia de Anna, y no podía salir de la casa. no después de la cena. Además, no quería armar un escándalo en el pasillo. no con tantas personas  
  
"Está bien." Dijo el joven shaman en un pequeño suspiro, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a la Itako hacia la pieza  
  
"Me alegro que se halla quitado la rebeldía" Habló fríamente Anna, inmediatamente después que Yoh hubiera cerrado la puerta detrás de sí. "Era algo muy.impropio de ti"  
  
"Estoy aquí solo para evitarme un alboroto." Respondió Yoh, casi con tono casual "Sigo firme en mis convicciones"  
  
"Oh. claro" Frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación "Pero bueno, iré directo al grano. La cosa es que quiero que sepas, en primer lugar, que NO puse veneno en la comida de Len, como quizás estuvieras estado pensando. Realmente, no es mi estilo, además que todas las pruebas irían en contra mía"  
  
He estado demasiado tiempo con ella, pensó Yoh al ver como Anna había deducido exactamente lo que había pensado  
  
"Y bueno" Hizo otra pausa, sentándose en una vieja silla situada al lado de la ventana "Creo que también te tengo una buena noticia. Al parecer, el pequeño Len no recuerda nada de lo pasado anoche con Horo-Horo"  
  
La mirada de Yoh se iluminó un poco, aunque luego desconfió de las buenas noticias "Y como lo sabes? Acaso él te dijo.?"  
  
"Claro que no, idiota" Interrumpió Anna "Es obvio. Y fue muy fácil adivinarlo. La verdad es que solo le pregunté si durmió anoche"  
  
"¿Qué?" Preguntó Yoh. Eso era muy poca cosa para decir que alguien mentía o no. Incluso era poco para Anna, que tenía la escalofriante habilidad de saber cuando alguien mentía  
  
"Lo que escuchaste. En realidad, es fácil saber cuando alguien miente, así que con un par de preguntas."  
  
"Y." Yoh se vió un poco sorprendido "¿Qué clase de preguntas le hiciste?" Dudó un poco. Estaba convencido que a veces Anna podía ser peligrosamente directa "Le preguntaste algo así como ¿Qué hiciste ayer por la noche con Horo-Horo? O quizás "tragó saliva "¿Cómo te la pasaste con Horo-Horo ayer, Len? Parece que estaban bastante."  
  
"Imbécil."Interrumpió Anna, con total y fría calma "Claro que no soy tan. descarada para preguntar cosas así. La cosa es que Len no recuerda nada de lo pasado con Horo-Horo, o quizás lo recuerda, pero se auto convenció de que fue su imaginación o algo por el estilo. Estoy casi segura que lo recuerda como un horrible sueño" Completó finalmente, muy segura de sí misma  
  
"Oh." Se limitó a decir Yoh. "Y puedo preguntar por qué me dices todo eso, Anna? No creo que sea para alentarme, no?"  
  
"Obviamente" Sentenció la rubia "No tengo la más mínima intención de 'alentarte', como dices tú. Solo que no encuentro que tus posibilades aumenten si te decía eso, porque, realmente." Hizo una pausa de mosqueo "Realmente crees que el que te halla dicho va a influir en tus chances?" Se rió fría, viendo la oscurecida mirada de su prometido "O sea.. ¿Todavía sigues con esa obsesión tuya?"  
  
"." Yoh no respondió, tratando de no caer en los espeluznantes juegos mentales de la rubia  
  
Anna se rió, siguiendo como si nada "Pero, suponiendo a que te salieras con la tuya.. ¿Qué harías, Yoh? Se jurarían amor eterno, huirían y luego." Hizo una mueca de asco "Formarían una familia?"  
  
"Créeme Anna" Respondió Yoh, con voz severa pero levemente temblorosa "Nada me va a importar menos que lo que tú digas, así que si ya terminaste, yo me retiro" Y sin esperar que Anna asintiera o digiera nada, ya estaba saliendo de la pieza  
  
"Oh. bueno" Dijo Anna saliendo detrás de él "De todos modos, ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir"  
  
Y entró en la pieza de Horo-Horo sin tocar la puerta, pero cerrandola detrás de ella  
  
Y entonces, a Yoh se le vino una idea a la cabeza. Ahora que Horo-Horo y Anna estaban hablando, él podría tener la oportunidad de hablar con Ln. SE dirijió hacia la puerta, cerrada, y se detuvo de golpe  
  
"Pero. qué iría a decirle?" Pero eso, al fin y al cabo no importaba, pensó Yoh. Porque con el solo hecho de ver como está, de saber si está bien, el tendría suficiente. A veces, el silencio es mejor que mil palabras.  
  
Y, suavemente, puso su mano sobre la manija, la giró y abrió la puerta.  
  
Adentro, se encontró con un Len bastante despeinado, dandole la espalda a la puerta, mirando al parecer absorto al negro cielo con sus brillantes estrellas, que ya hace algún tiempo había aparecido.  
  
".Len" Murmuró Yoh apenas. No le gustaba ver esas vendas alrededor del torso de su amigo.  
  
"Hola, Yoh" Respondió este, en baja voz, no murmurando, pero en voz baja, como si le faltaran energías para sacar más voz.  
  
Yoh se sintió feliz. Por lo menos me respondió, pensó, a la vez que se sentaba al lado del joven shaman  
  
"Las estrellas te hacen sentir mejor?" Preguntó Yoh, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a su amigo  
  
"Todo lo oscuro tiene rastros de Luz" Respondió, de nuevo en voz baja "Incluso en el negro cielo se pueden apreciar las estrellas."  
  
"Supongo que tienes razón" Asintió Yoh, a la vez que también fijaba su mirada en el cielo  
  
Y así pasaron un par de minutos, en silencio. Yoh empezaba a sentirse incómodo, sin tener algún tema para hablar. Siempre le pasaba eso. Con todos podía hablar sueltamente de cualquier cosa, pero al estar cerca de Len, no podía romper aquel silencio.  
  
"Quiero irme de este lugar." Susuró Len rompiendo el silencio y dandose vuelta para encarar a Yoh, quien solo lo miró a los ojos, los cuales solo reflejaban confusión, cosa que muy pocas veces dejaba ver en su rostro  
  
"Yo también" Dijo Yoh simplemente, mientras seguía observando aquel rostro, tan pálido a la luz de la luna y tan bello, con esos ojos que en esos momentos eran solo para Yoh  
  
"No me digas que quieres escapar de tu 'adorable' prometida" Dijo Len, mientras una pequeña sonrisa burlona aparecía en su cara  
  
"En parte sí" Respondió Yoh, también sonriendo "Y tú. ¿Qué motivos tienes para querer irte? ¿Acaso es por que también mi 'adorable' prometida te mata de hambre?"  
  
Len de repente se puso serio, levemente sonrosado "Claro que no. tengo mejores motivos.Y además, en mi casa pasaba más hambre."  
  
"Cuando tu padre te encerraba en los calabozos" Yoh terminó la frase, un poco indignado frente a la poca humanidad de aquel hombre al que Len llamaba padre  
  
"Así es" Afirmó el otro Shaman indiferente "Recuerdo que una vez nos puso por una semana en un calabozo a mí y a mi hermana. Tendría unos 7 años, y mi padre me había enviado para asesinar a una familia enemiga de la nuestra. La verdad es que fui un pequño cobarde, por lo que mi padre mandó a los sirvientes para que me azotaran, para ver si me armaba de coraje. Entonces Jun trató de defenderme, por lo que al final los 2 fuimos encerrados por una semana. Por lo menos a Jun le dieron comida" Se detuvo, mientras recordaba con otra sonrisa burlona "Creo que fue la última vez que me negué."  
  
Yoh estaba sorprendido. Realmente Len había tenido una horrible infancia, o mejor dicho. No había tenido infancia. Y aunque Len tratara de fingir que no le importaba, Yoh sabía muy bien que eso no era así. Sabía que Len vivía con ese pesar todos los días, y que aún no se lo perdonaba.  
  
"Y entonces. ¿Por qué no lo hacemos?" Sonrió Yoh  
  
(N. de A: O.o malpensados, que creen.)  
  
"¿Qué? ¿Escaparnos?" Preguntó Len un tanto sorprendido  
  
"Así es. Tú quieres irte, yo quiero irme.entonces por qué no nos vamos?"  
  
Len sonrió más abiertamente. Yoh se sintió feliz. pocas veces lo veía sonriendo, aunque fuera con esa sonrisa burlona.  
  
"Me sorprendes, Yoh Asakura. Pero está bien, nos vamos"  
  
Yoh no se lo podía creer. Venía con la intención de ver como se hallaba su amigo y terminó preparando una escapada.  
  
"Entonces." Tendió su mano hacia el otro chico "es un trato?"  
  
"Como quieras llamarlo" Respondió Len, tomando la mano "Ahora, cuando nos vamos?"  
  
"Veo que estás apurado. Y aún no me has dicho qué motivos tienes."  
  
"Buenos motivos" Respondió Len secamente  
  
Yoh decidió no insistir. De todos modos, no le era difícil imaginarse una buena razón  
  
"Entiendo. Entonces.¿Te veo a las 11:30 bajo el árbol?"  
  
"Hecho. Supongo que para esa hora Horo-Horo va a estar durmiendo." Murmuró sigilosamente Len, como tratando de convencerse a sí mismo  
  
Es cierto. Horo-Horo iba a hacer la guardia, pensó Yoh  
  
"Eso espero." Respondió Yoh, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa "Lleva a Bason en su tablilla. De seguro que se opondrá a que dejes la pensión, así que es mejor que le lleves de esa manera"  
  
"Tienes razón"  
  
(N. de A: Bason tiene tablilla? Ya saben, esa que tiene Yoh para Amidamaru. Y si no ¿A quien le importa? ES MI FIC!)  
  
"Eso era de esperarse" Dijo Yoh "Conociendo a Bason. Siempre ha sido muy preocupado por ti. Se podría decir que te idolatriza"  
  
"A donde iremos?" Preguntó Len, cambiando el tema. Al parecer. No había entendido a lo que se refería Yoh  
  
"¿Debería importar eso?" Sonrió Yoh "Ambos queremos escapar, no importa como y a donde. "Hizo una pausa, como pensando por un instante "Pero supongo que podríamos hacer un tur por las montañas. El tren va desierto por las noches, y supongo que no querrás viajar con mucha gente"  
  
"Te estás volviendo un estratega, Yoh." Habló Len, con cierto tono de asombro "Pero creo que tienes toda la razón"  
  
Y entonces, Yoh se dispuso a irse, pero al darse vuelta, sintió una suave y tibia mano que tomaba la suya. Sintió como sus latidos se aceleraban y como empezaba a sentir caliente su cabeza. Agradeció estar de espaldas hacia Len, quien no podía ver su expresión  
  
Len, por su parte, no sabía por qué había hecho eso. El tacto de Yoh se sentía tibio, pero a la vez le causaba una sensación perturbadora, que extrañamente lograba sonrosarlo  
  
"Pero qué harás tú.?" Preguntó, soltando su mano y tratando de sonar poco preocupado "Yo puedo volver a China, sin que nadie llore mi huida, pero tú."  
  
Yoh no pudo evitar sonreír, a la vez que posaba un dedo sobre los labios de su amor, a la vez que le susurraba con voz tierna en su oído  
  
"Yo ya veré. De todos modos, esta es mi casa, no? Puedo volver cuando quiera, si es que quiero. Lo único que importa es escapar de aquí"  
  
Len solo pudo asentir, a la vez que se estremecía al sentir los dedos de Yoh sobre sus labios y sentir su respiración chocando contra su oído. Definitivamente, no estaba acostumbrado a tener contacto físico con nadie. Eso era como una regla sin escribir sobre su piel. Jamás ser tocado. Esa era una de las tantas doctrinas enseñadas por su padre. Ser tocado implicaba, claro, señal de poco respeto. Pero, claro. Desde hace un par de días esa regla había sido olímpicamente esquivada.  
  
".Fue solo un sueño. Eso no fue real." Murmuró inconscientemente y casi inaudible el joven Chino, sin embargo, Yoh lo alcanzó a escuchar  
  
"Nadie te obliga a creer algo que no quieres creer." Le dijo Yoh, con tono reconfortante, a la vez que se retiraba "Te veo luego"  
  
Len quedó un poco sorprendido ¿Acaso Yoh sabía algo. de ESO?  
  
"Claro que no", pensó el shaman de ojos dorados, "no puede porque fue un sueño"  
  
"Adiós, Yoh Asakura. Realmente, no te creía capaz de rebelarte."  
  
Yoh ya estaba dejando la pieza, pero al escuchar estas palabras, solo sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta, dejando escuchar un último "Te lo debo a ti, Len Tao"  
  
De nuevo, Len no pudo comprender en su totalidad las palabras de su amigo  
  
Y en la pieza de Horo-Horo.  
  
"Yo y mi maldita suerte!" Refunfuñaba colérico el Ainu una y otra vez, sin poderse despegar de la memoria la inesperada visita de Anna  
  
*******FLASHBACK*******  
  
Horo-Horo se hallaba preparando su futón y piyama, dispuesto a hacer nuevamente la guardia junto a Len, cuando, y sin previo aviso, Anna abrió la puerta de golpe, viendose indiferente como siempre.  
  
"Podrías tocar antes de entrar, sabes?" Dijo el Ainu, mitad sorprendido, mitad irritado. Y es que Anna siempre había tenido esa mala costumbre de entrar donde quisiera y cuando quisiera. Típico de niña caprichosa con delirios de superioridad  
  
"Es mi casa. Puedo entrar donde quiera" Respondió Anna como si nada  
  
"Corrección. Es la casa de Yoh"  
  
"Pronto también será mía. Es mi prometido. Lo suyo es lo mío."  
  
"Pero lo tuyo no es de él" Agregó Horo-Horo mientras seguía arreglando sus pertenencias "Pero puedo preguntarte a qué has venido?"  
  
Anna seguía seria, pero Horo-Horo pudo notar cierta malicia en su aura "Solo venía a informarte que, fuese lo que fuese lo que hiciste con Len la noche anterior. él no lo recuerda" Y sin esperar respuesta, de nuevo salió, dejando a un Rojísimo Horo-Horo  
  
*******FIN FLASHBACK*******  
  
Horo-Horo suspiró nuevamente. No servía de nada seguir maldiciendo su suerte. Lo mejor sería ir a la pieza de Len y actuar lo más natural posible. Alegaría un poco por tener que cuidarlo, luego refunfuñaría un rato y luego dormiría como tronco. Sonaba fácil, así que sin perder más tiempo, encaminó sus pasos hacia la pieza del joven chino.  
  
"Además" Pensó "De todos modos si lo que dijo la noche anterior era verdad. No está todo perdido. De todos modos, creo que lo mejor será actuar lo más natural posible. Bueno, entonces aquí voy. Recuerda Horo-Horo, comportarse con naturalidad" Y luego de un último suspiro, giró la perilla y abrió la puerta  
  
"Ya llegaste" Murmuró Len, dándole la espalda llena de vendas, de nuevo absorto en sus pensamientos  
  
"Eh." Horo-Horo balbuceó. Sería más difícil de lo que había pensado "Eh. sí. Estoy aquí. Hola"  
  
No actúes como idiota, pensó el Ainu. Será mejor hacerlo como siempre.  
  
"Deberías darme las gracias por estar aquí sabes. No es que estar cuidándote sea lo mejor que me ha pasado en días, sabes?" Agregó Horo-Horo "Todo gracias a Anna."  
  
"Deja de alegar contra esa víbora y duérmete" Refunfuñó Len, un poco aliviado. Sí, él era Horo-Horo. El mismo conflictivo de siempre.  
  
"Y desde cuando debería YO hacerte caso?" Preguntó Horo-Horo irritado. Al parecer, ya había agarrado el papel  
  
" Tienes otra cosa que hacer?" Preguntó Len, también medio enojado. Estaba feliz que solo hubiera sido un sueño, pero aún así Horo-Horo era irritante. Y otra ves, su molesta conciencia le susurraba un "Aún así es una de tus amigos más cercanos"  
  
"Y bien.?" Preguntó nuevamente, tratando de echar a su molesta conciencia  
  
"Eh."  
  
"Entonces duérmete. No necesito que NADIE me cuide" Y sin esperar respuesta, se dio la vuelta y se arropó bajo las sábanas  
  
"Ya te dije que yo no quería cuidarte" Dijo Horo-Horo con tono enojado. Aún así, empezó a ponerse su piyama. "Siempre pierdo ante él" Pensó el Ainu "Pero tiene razón"  
  
"Si, pero bueno. buenas noches entonces" Murmuró, a la vez que se metía dentro de su futón, dándole la espalda al joven de los ojos dorados  
  
"No voy a caer en lo mismo. Hoy no" Se dijo para sí mismo casi inaudiblemente  
  
Len se quedó de piedra  
  
"En. en qué?" Preguntó este, un poco asustado ante la sola idea de lo que eso podría significar  
  
Horo-Horo se sorprendió, quedandose frío de la impresión. Había jurado que lo había pensado  
  
"Eh. ah, eso." risitas nerviosas "Sí. eso fue porque. no lo recuerdas, no?"  
  
Len sintió terror "Re. recordar qué?"  
  
"Oh." Horo-Horo inhaló un poco "queanochetúgritabasmuchoyyotetiréunvasoconaguafríaytú tecaístedelacamayyoapenaspudelevantarte"  
  
"¿¡¿QUEEEEE?!?" Preguntó Len  
  
"No escuchaste? Dije qué."  
  
"No eso, idiota. Solo que" Len no sabía si estar enojado o aliviado "Nada. Duérmete"  
  
Y así fue. Casi 5 minutos después Horo-Horo había empezado a roncar. Len se sintió muy agradecido de su suerte, y lentamente, para no despertar a Horo- Horo, se empezó a mover hacia su maleta ya lista. Dio una última mirada hacia su amigo, quien dormía plácidamente a todas sus anchas  
  
"Supongo que quizás extrañaré las peleas" Murmuró el shaman antes de abrir las ventanas. Aunque, y él lo sabía muy bien, era a Horo-Horo a quien extrañaría. Aunque él nunca lo iría aceptar. Entonces, echó un último vistazo hacia abajo, y tomó su maleta y.  
  
"A.adonde vas Len?" Preguntó medio dormido el Ainu, dándole un enorme susto a Len  
  
"A. a. al baño?" Preguntó el joven chino, aún recuperándose del susto  
  
"Oh." Horo-Horo volvió a acurrucarse en su futón "Entonces.cuídate, si?"  
  
"Eh. sí, lo haré" Respondió en un susurro, para luego saltar por la ventana, sintiéndose inexplicablemente culpable. Entonces, se dirigió hacia el árbol, en donde pudo divisar a Yoh, quien se hallaba de piernas cruzadas, escuchando su música  
  
"Qué puntual." Dijo, abriendo los ojos "Entonces, nos vamos?"  
  
"Sí. vámonos" Respondió el otro chico, tratando de removerse la culpa. Y entonces, los 2 jóvenes se dirigieron hacia la estación.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/y ya en la estación/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Ambos jóvenes se hallaban jadeantes y mejillas coloradas delante de la boletería. Aún así, los 2 se veían felices. Yoh, en especial. Len por su parte ya no sentía la culpa de hace un rato, pero podía sentir como su cicatriz le ardía (N. de A: XDDDD Len Potter) a causa de la agitación. Cosa que, obviamente, no mencionó a su amigo. No era tan débil como para andar quejándose de molestias que se pasarían Luego. Un Tao jamás mostraba sus debilidades  
  
"1 boleto para las montañas, por favor" Dijo Yoh, alegre mientras sacaba a una por una monedas para su pasaje  
  
"Se nota que vives en la miseria, hijo" Dijo la boletera, mientras le echaba una mirada de reojo a Yoh y sus monedas, las cuales parecían ser exageradamente viejas y polvorientas. Entonces, siguió viendo su telenovela, ignorando al chico  
  
"Son los ahorros de mi infancia" Sonrió Yoh, a la vez que seguía contando sus moneditas "Yo."  
  
"2 boletos por favor" Interrumpió Len, mientras pasaba su tarjeta de crédito  
  
"Vete al diab." Dijo la señora dándose nuevamente la vuelta, pero al ver la tarjeta, inmediatamente le cambió la cara "Eh, digo, con mucho gusto, joven. Supongo que primera clase para usted, no?"  
  
Len parecía bastante mosqueado "No" Dijo sin cambiar la expresión  
  
"Oh." Dijo un poco avergonzada "De los normales entonces?"  
  
"Sí" Dijo ya empezando a sentirse irritado con aquella vieja preguntona "Y rápido"  
  
"Claro, claro, joven. Aquí tiene. Que tenga un."  
  
No alcanzó a terminar la frase, cuando ya los 2 chicos se hallaban corriendo de nuevo hacia el tren  
  
".Buen viaje" Terminó la señora, volviéndose de nuevo hacia la tele "Ya quisiera yo tener una tarjeta de crédito"  
  
--°-- "Muchas gracias, Len" Dijo Yoh, a la entrada del tren "No tenías que."  
  
"Lo hice porque si seguías así de seguro perdíamos el tren" Interrumpió Len "Ahora entra. Yo vuelvo enseguida"  
  
Yoh decidió no discutir, así que entró al tren, que iba totalmente desierto. Fue, prendió sus audífonos y buscó algunos asientos que se vieran en buen estado. En realidad, parecía que no le habían hecho la mantención en años.  
  
"No importa. de seguro el viaje será bonito, con o sin asientos confortables"  
  
"Un viaje bonito?" Preguntó Len por detrás, a la vez que llegaba con 2 bolsas en sus manos  
  
"Ah, Len" Dijo Yoh, un poco avergonzado "Es que estoy muy feliz de dejar a Anna!!! Le gané!!!"  
  
"Sí.Como sea" Dijo Len, un poco extrañado de qué tan lejos podía llegar la "Annafobia" de su amigo "Aquí tienes" Siguió, alcanzándole una de las bolsas "No quiero escucharte quejándote como Horo-Horo por tu estómago vacío"  
  
Yoh sonrió, agradecido, aunque sintió cierto revoltijo en su estómago al ver como Len inconscientemente recordaba a Horo-Horo. Aún así, decidió no darle mucha importancia al hecho. después de todo, Horo-Horo era el niño símbolo de la glotonería, y a él Len nunca le compraba nada. Así que decidió sentarse, a la vez que inspeccionaba el contenido de la bolsa. Al abrirla, descubrió un mini botín, lleno de dulces, jugos, fideos instantáneos e incluso aspirinas. Al darse vuelta para agradecer, de nuevo Len se le adelantó con un simple  
  
"No me des las gracias"  
  
"Está bien. " Sonrió Yoh. A veces Len podía ser realmente adorable, pensó agradecido.  
  
"Bueno, más de lo habitual." Agregó en sus pensamientos, a la vez que trataba de ponerse cómodo en lo que parecía ser un asiento decente  
  
"No sabía si te gustaba la leche" Dijo de repente Len, quien ya había empezado a tomar una botella de la ya nombrada bebida láctea "Así que te compré Jugo de naranja"  
  
Yoh solo pudo sonreír aún más, agradecido "El jugo de naranja está bien, gracias. Es mi favorito"  
  
"Ya lo sabía" Respondió Len, "ahora duérmete, que llegaremos a la estación a las 4:30"  
  
"Sí. Buenas noches" Asintió Yoh, a la ves que prendía sus audífonos, los que hacían eco en el silencioso tren  
  
  
  
"No. No es romántico" Habló Len, sin abrir los ojos "Bájale el volumen"  
  
"Como digas, buenas noches"  
  
XDDDDD Terminé! Qué chanta, qué julero, que ordinario, que Kuma, qué rasca!!! _ No me gustó como me quedó, pero tenía que ponerlo. Ahora, todos a poner reviews!!! Manden sus comentarios y sugerencias! Ah, y una aclaración: La radio Amistad REALMENTE existe, aquí en mi patria. Aunque es una radio donde solo dan cumbias y sound.  
  
Ah! Y antes que se me olvide: Mi más profundo pésame a mis amigos españoles, quienes están siendo invadidos por esa asquerosa plaga llamada Axê Bahía. Fuerza amigos!!!  
  
Nota de Candy: Antes que nada, para los que no saben, Tomodachi: Amiga. Y es que, para los que me conocen, para mi todos son mis amigos ^^U (._. Si que soy Yoh a veces.)  
  
Y después de esto, y a pedido de algunos, voy a explicar la controversial muerte de mi amado, idolatrado, adorado, etc. Len. Pos que la verdad es que yo. ._. tampoco me la sé completamente, pero les puedo decir lo sgte:  
  
-Fue por manos de Nichrom, ese estúpido bastardo que odia a Len, y el "Grande fantasma" (No coments ¬¬U) -Se supone que lo atravezaron con una espada, y si eres de esas que coleccionan imágenes Mankin, quizás te hallas dado cuenta de que en algunos fanarts y doujinshis japoneses, Len sale con una cicatriz en su pecho (y si no han visto ninguna, pos que me la piden y ya) - Ahí no sé que pasó, pero sé que Horo-Horo intentó salvar a Len, pero no pudo, y fue Yoh quien lo salvó - En conclusión, estoy casi igual de colgada que ustedes ._. Así que si alguien puede dar más detalles, pos que plis que me mande un review! (muchas imgs a cambio!)  
  
y esa fue mi gran explicación. que defraudante .///.  
  
Hasta el próximo capítulo  
  
Chau!  
  
._.-*-RyUuRo No ReN-*-._.  
  
PD: Alex, o publicas tu fanfic o lo publico YO! En realidad tienes estilo! No seas malo y publica ese fanfic!!! 


	4. RevelacionesUna noche agitada

Truly, madly, deeply By Candymaru  
  
Capítulo 4: Revelaciones  
Una noche agitada  
  
Y Hola!!! Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews. ARIGATOU TOMODACHIS! T-T Al parecer al público le gustó el capítulo anterior. Como verán, este capítulo nos dice mucho, no? Ja, ja. prepárense, porque hoy se sabrá mucho ^-^. Y les apuesto que después de haber leído este capítulo me van a odiar con todas sus fuerzas. -_-U soy tan incomprendida. Y también se me había olvidado decirles que aquí los shamanes son 3 años mayores que en la serie. O sea, que esto sería como semi AU. Y actualizé rápido ^^.O.O a veces me sorprendo a mi misma.Pero bueno, nada más, ahora mi usual lata  
  
+++Dedicado a mis 2 amores incondicionales a los que amo de igual manera. Len y Kurapika (HunterxHunter!) Además para ti, que lo estás leyendo! Arigatou!!! +++  
  
Shaman King pertenece a el Maestro de Maestros Hiroyuki Takei & asociados, pero insisto en que Len es MIO  
  
ADVERTENCIA: LAS AMANTES DEL HOROXLEN ME VAN A ODIAR, ME CONDENARÁN DE DEMENCIA Y ME QUEMARÁN EN UNA HOGERA  
  
Y ahora sí  
  
El fic  
  
Len aún no podía dormirse. Ya habían pasado un par de horas, pero aún no lograba reconciliar el sueño. Y es que en ese momento el dolor de hace algunas horas se había triplicado. Además, aún no lograba sacarse de la mente todos aquellos sucesos de la noche anterior. Se removió un poco, tratando de encontrar la postura que menos dolor le causara, aunque solo consiguió que este incrementara  
  
"No puedes dormir?" Preguntó la voz de Yoh, quien al parecer tampoco había "caído en brazos de Morfeo"  
  
Len se sobresaltó un poco, ya acostumbrado al sepulcral silencio  
  
".No." Respondió en un pequeño susurro, a la vez que Yoh se sentaba a su lado  
  
"Es por tu cicatriz, no?" Preguntó, con cierto tono preocupado  
  
'Genial', pensó el joven chino, 'ahora Yoh sabe que me duele'  
  
"No tienes que responder si no quieres." Agregó con expresión comprensiva. Porque se trataba de Len, la última persona que demostraría cansancio, dolor o debilidad frente a alguien.  
  
"No tengo por qué ocultarlo. porque al parecer es un poco obvio" Respondió Len, un poco avergonzado. siempre le pasaba eso frente a Yoh, como si se cohibiera con su presencia  
  
"Todo es mi culpa." Murmuró Yoh, después de unos minutos de silencio. Sonaba realmente culpable "Yo dejé que salieras así, aún cuando sabía que estabas recuperándote" Hizo una pausa "Soy realmente muy egoísta"  
  
"Tú no me atravesaste, Yoh" Len se volvió hacia Yoh, quien realmente se veía triste "Tú no tienes la."  
  
Pero no pudo seguir, ya que una horrible punzada dejó sin aliento al shaman de ojos dorados, quien se veía a punto de desmayarse  
  
"Estás bien, Len?" Preguntó Yoh alarmado, a la vez que estrechaba a Len entre sus brazos  
  
"Si. estoy bien.yo. no es nada" Respondió Len, sonriendo con amargura  
  
Yoh solo pudo atinar a abrazarlo más fuerte, sintiendo la entrecortada y débil respiración de Len en su pecho. No quería escuchar a Len decir eso, cuando sabía que no era verdad. No quería verlo sufrir entre sus brazos  
  
"Todo va a estar bien, Len. Pronto estarás mejor. No te dejaré" Dijo Yoh en un susurro, mientras acariciaba una de las frías mejillas del otro shaman, que al sentir la mano de Yoh se entibió un poco  
  
"Supongo." Habló con dificultad Len, aún sonriendo con amargura, mientras agachaba más su cabeza, escondida bajo el abrazo de Yoh "Supongo que estoy pagando por todas aquellas personas a las que asesiné" Y con eso, cayó rendido a los brazos de Yoh, sin darle tiempo para responderle.  
  
"Duerme bien, Len." Susurró Yoh mientras acariciaba la espalda de Len, a la vez que cerraba los ojos  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Len sentía como caía en la oscuridad, sintiendo como un viento congelado pegaba en su cara. Caía a gran velocidad, pero al parecer no llegaba nunca al suelo. De pronto sintió como voces le susurraban en su oído  
  
".Muere, bastardo. No mereces vivir" Siseaban voces congeladas en su oído, a la vez que sentía sus uñas clavarse dolorosamente en su cuello y espalda  
  
"Escoria."  
  
"Gusano asqueroso."  
  
"Cállense" Murmuró Len, sintiendo como aquellas uñas se clavaban más profundo en su piel, creando pequeñas heridas alrededor de su cuerpo "Cállense."  
  
Eran sus víctimas las que le susurraban al oído. Todas aquellas almas inocentes a las que él había destruido sin razón alguna aparte de los mandatos de su padre.  
  
Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se hallaba en un gran salón, envuelto en llamas. En el fondo se encontraba su padre, quien reía con expresión demente. Sentía como su respiración se sentía cada vez más pesada, a la vez que observaba con horror como su cicatriz se abría, dejando caer con abundancia su sangre, derramándola a través del negro piso de piedra  
  
"Y aquí la escoria de nuestra familia, el frágil y delicado Len" Habló con voz burlona y fría En Tao, el padre de Len "Tan patético como siempre"  
  
"No. yo no soy." Habló indignado, tratando de suprimir el dolor que sentía "No soy patético!"  
  
"Oh.¿No eres patético?" Interrumpió su padre "Entonces. ¿Acaso no significa ser patético el no morir con honor para vivir una vida ya sin orgullo? ¿Acaso no es ser patético el." Hizo una pausa llena de asco, como si tuviera enfrente algo realmente repugnante "El dejar ser tocado como cualquier muñeca china barata por aquellos gusanos a los que llamas amigos?  
  
Eso fue demasiado para Len. Ya le costaba trabajo el quitarse esas imágenes de su mente, para que su padre se las pusiera en frente así como así "YA BASTA!!!" Gritó Len, encorelizado por la rabia y la vergüenza "NO SOY NINGUNA MUÑECA CHINA BARATA!!! POR QUÉ NO DEJAS DE ATORMENTARME? POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ?"  
  
"Al parecer el remordimiento te hace caer, hijo mío. pobrecito. tan manipulable."  
  
".¿Por qué siempre te haz esmerado en hacerme sentir como basura?..." Preguntó Len irritado "Qué he hecho yo para merecer tu odio?"  
  
En parecía disfrutar aún más al notar el tono de desesperación y rabia en el rostro de su hijo "No mereces nada más que odio. Eres un traidor, el eslabón débil, la escoria de la familia, nuestra perdición. Una mancha en nuestro orgullo. Eres un asco, y hagas lo que hagas, mi opinión sobre ti no cambiará. Seguirás siendo débil, débil, débil. Es por eso que te lo mereces, hijo mío. Te lo mereces por ser un idiota, un patético gusano, un tarado sin honor ni orgullo alguno"  
  
"DÉJAME EN PAZ, BASTARDO!!!" Gritó Len aún más fuerte, tratando de apagar las palabras de su padre que hacían eco en sus oídos. Eso ya era suficiente. ¿Quién se creía que era su padre para andarle con esas?  
  
"Esa son las palabras que usas con tu querido padre, Len?" Preguntó En con falso tono ofendido, para luego volver a su antigua sonrisa sádica "Creo que el pequeño necesita un castigo." Y Luego de un chasquido de sus dedos, se halló atado, narices contra la pared, recibiendo salvajes latigazos por una mano invisible  
  
"Te duele, hijo mío?" Preguntó En con satisfación en su rostro  
  
"No dejaré que me vea sintiendo dolor." murmuró el joven shaman para sí mismo, apenas pudiendo hablar. Sentía como su espalda se empapaba con su propia sangre  
  
"Entonces, supongo que tendré que ser más severo contigo no?" Rió su padre, a la vez que Len sentía como otra mano salía de la nada, azotándolo con mucha más intensidad  
  
Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se vió tendido sobre una de las sillas del calabozo, la cual recordaba haber usado muchas veces. Aún las heridas no dejaban de sangrar, pero inexplicablemente su cuerpo se hallaba adormecido. Quizás su subconsciente se apiadó de él y lo dejó libre del ya cotidiano dolor de cada noche  
  
"Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero si es Len Tao" Murmuró una voz de entre las penumbras, que se acercaba  
  
Era Hao Asakura, quien se paró enfrente de Len, causando cierto escalofrío al otro shaman.  
  
"Tu qué haces aquí, Hao?" Preguntó Len, un poco incómodo. Ahí estaba una de las personas a quien más despreciaba en todo el mundo, viendo como sangraba. Odiaba que la gente pudiera verlo tan débil. Tan vulnerable  
  
Hao solo acentuó más su sonrisa "Pues he venido a hablar contigo. Deberías saber que Hao Asakura tiene el poder de incluso entrar en las mentes de otras personas" Dijo con tono casual. Len de nuevo sintió cierto escalofrío al alzar la vista y encontrar los ojos de Hao con los suyos. No le gustaba como lo miraba  
  
"Y bien. qué quieres?" Preguntó Len un poco resignado. De todos modos, estaba amarrado por cadenas, no tenía otra salida más que hablar con Hao  
  
Hao se acercó más, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del shaman "A ti" Murmuró mientras sonreía al ver la cara de espanto mezclado con confusión impregnados en el rostro del joven chino "Mantengo mi propuesta, Len. ¿Por qué no te olvidas de toda esta porquería y te unes a mí?"  
  
"Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma Hao. No me uniré a ti" Siseó Len, sintiendo como el dolor volvía con todo  
  
Hao no borró su sonrisa, sino al contrario, su sonrisa pareció crecer, a la vez que se acercaba un poco más, posando sus manos sobre el pecho sangrante de Len  
  
"Escucha, Len." habló con su mismo tono de siempre, mientras veía como el otro shaman trataba de hacer lo imposible para sacárselo de encima "Sé que estás confundido, sé de aquellos sentimientos con los que luchas por mantener ocultos, sé todo el dolor que sientes. Pero hay otra solución. únete a mí, y los dos podremos ir contra cualquier obstáculo. Te podré enseñar todo lo que necesitas para ser el mejor de los mejores. Sé como te sientes, pero yo puedo ayudarte. "  
  
"Mentira." Siseó Len, indignado "Alguien como tú jamás podría ayudarme. y mucho menos entenderme. Además," Hizo una pausa, llena de indignación y rabia "no quiero unirme a alguien quien solo me ve como un instrumento más para alcanzar el poder."  
  
Hao solo se río, divertido "Qué inocente puedes ser a veces, Len. Me encantas" Len solo lo miraba como si estuviera hablando con alguien totalmente desquiciado "Que no te das cuenta que no solo te quiero por tu poder? Crees que si fuera solo por eso, estaría tratando de persuadir a uno de los mejores amigos de mi gemelo?"  
  
Len no entendía absolutamente nada. Y entonces ¿Qué quería Hao de él? Sus riquezas? No, no era posible. A Hao le interesaba el poder, mucho más que el dinero  
  
"Tan tierno, Len." Murmuró Hao, mientras lamía uno de sus dedos impregnados con la sangre del otro joven "Que no te das cuenta que te quiero a ti? Que no te das cuenta que quiero que seas mío, porque me haz cautivado por completo?"  
  
Len estaba en estado de shock ¿Hao lo quería. a él? Debe ser otra de sus tantas y horribles pesadillas. A puesto que después de haber sido atravesado las neuronas se le habían atrofiado  
  
".Y. y que no era que a ti te gustaba Anna?" Preguntó Len, tratando de buscarle el punto en donde Hao saltara y digiera 'Era una broma, Len Tao!' "O. o que te interesaba Yoh más que como un rival?"  
  
Hao solo rió y dijo "A veces puedo ser muy buen actor, sabes? En primer lugar, aquella perra a la que llamas Anna es solo una engreída, y podría haberme cautivado su comportamiento, pero aún así sigo insistiendo en que la escoria va junta, junto con Yoh. Ambos son unos tarados"  
  
Len estaba completamente desenfocado, así que no pudo responder  
  
"Por qué dejas de ser tan obstinado y te unes a mí? En verdad me atraes, sabes? Creo que aunque te rehusaras, no te quemaría como a cualquier otro inútil. Creo que te seguiría, hasta convencerte de que fueras mío."  
  
Len ya estaba bastante irritado ¿Quién se creía Hao para hablar de él como un objeto? Sueño o no, esto era humillante  
  
"Yo no soy ni seré de nadie. Y menos de alguien como tú" Exclamó, a la vez que se movía aún más, tratando de escapar de las cadenas y poder escapar, Pero al parecer Hao solo parecía disfrutar más al ver la desesperación del otro shaman  
  
"Eso lo veremos. Soy un hombre de promesas, y prometo que serás mío, Len. Nunca he conocido a alguien tan cautivante como tú" Dijo con tono de confortación, a la vez que seguía acariciando su torso, pasando por su cuello y espalda  
  
"YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO SER PARTE DE TU EQUIPO!!!" Explotó Len, a la vez que trataba frenéticamente de safarse de ahí "No tengo.ninguna intención de abandonar a mi grupo. Estoy bien con Yoh, Horo-Horo y los demás" Siguió moviéndose con desesperación  
  
Hao solo ahogó una risita "Seguro Len?... No me engañes, muchachito." Rió mientras pasaba una de sus manos por el cuello de Len, quien seguía removiéndose, con la esperanza de zafarse "Sé de aquello que piensas que fue un sueño. con aquel a quien llamas. ¿Horo-Horo es su nombre?" Hizo una pausa, para encontrarse con la rabiosa expresión del joven chino ".También sé de toda la carga que acarreas sobre tus hombros. Tu orgullo. el enojo de tu familia. aquellos sueños que no te dejan dormir. y aquellos sentimientos que te dividen y corrompen"  
  
"De qué hablas, Hao Asakura?" Siseó Len, indignado. ¿Qué sabía él sobre lo que él sentía? Y si lo supiera. ni loco se lo afirmaría  
  
"No engañas a nadie, Len. Sé que desde hace tiempo que aquellos sentimientos te carcomen por dentro. Sé de tu frustración al verte tan débil. Y sé de la rabia que sientes por estar así. Por un lado está tu amigo Horo-Horo.y por el otro está Yoh. Ambos te atraen, ambos te hunden. Lo que sientes es diferente por ambos, pero ambos sentimientos son fuertes."  
  
Eso era verdad. Cada palabra que salía de los labios de Hao era verdad, pero aún así esto era denigrante  
  
"YA CÁLLATE, HAO ASAKURA!!!" Gritó len, exasperado "Es cierto. cada palabra de lo que dices es cierto, pero no creas que por eso me rendiré frente a ti. No me he rendido frente a la muerte, ni frente al dolor, y no me voy a rendirme frente a alguien como tú"  
  
"Es cierto. Ya veo por qué a mi querido gemelo le gustas tanto" Respondió Hao, entrecerrando los ojos "Eres ÚNICO Len, ya te lo he dicho. Para mi vales 30 o incluso más de mis aliados. ¿Por qué no lo piensas bien y te unes a mi?  
  
"Porque no quiero y no debo pertenecer a nadie" Respondió tajante el otro Shaman "Un Tao solo pertenece a sí mismo, y solo confía en sus instintos. Parte del honor de nuestra familia."  
  
Hao pareció de repente un poco irritado "Escucha, Len. Sé todo sobre ese estúpido honor que dicen tener todos los Tao, y sé a qué estás destinado al cumplir 18."  
  
Len, por primera vez, pareció verse avergonzado, sonrosándose un poco  
  
"Oh, si." Dijo Hao, agarrando con firmeza una de las mejillas de Len ".sé que tendrás que contraer matrimonio con tu propia hermana, para así mantener el linaje de tu dinastía"  
  
Era verdad. Len aún recordaba cuando hace 3 años su padre le había informado aquella noticia. Al parecer, sería como un Yoh Asakura II, pero más trágico, porque por lo menos Yoh y Anna podrían al menos enamorarse (aunque al parecer de Len, No sabía como Yoh haría de hacer eso), haciéndolo más pasable, pero él. O sea, era su hermana Jun. La quería como a nadie en este mundo, y siempre habían sido apoyo mutuo. Es cierto que la amaba, pero NO de esa manera. Además, ambos Tao tenían sus ojos posados en otras personas, y sabía que (y le costaba trabajo pensar en estas palabras) engendrar con su hermana sería el acto de perversión más grande que haya podido pensar. No podía entender como su padre hablaba del gran orgullo de los Tao si lo obligaban a hacer ese acto tan bajo, justificado por una supuesta carencia de buenas prometidas  
  
"Sé que no puedes rechazar esto, Len. Podrías escapar de aquel matrimonio, y completar tu libertad."  
  
"Pero Yo." Murmuró Len, indeciso. "Esta no es la manera."  
  
"Solo piénsalo, sí?" Susurró Hao en el oído del joven Chino "Y llámame cuando lo hayas decidido" Y con estas palabras, Hao se fue, dejándo de nuevo solo a el joven shaman, que de pronto sintió como su herida se abría al máximo, a la vez que su cabeza empezaba a revivir aquella noche.  
  
Aquella noche con Horo-Horo.  
  
Y pudo ver claramente.  
  
Que eso no había sido un sueño.  
  
Él había pasado la noche con Horo-Horo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Gritó Len, despertado empapado en sudor frío y con la herida de su torso completamente abierta, la cual chorreaba casi a mares. Se veía realmente espantado de aquellas horribles visiones  
  
"Estás Bien, Len?!?!" Preguntó Yoh horrorizado al despertar de golpe con el grito de su amigo, a la vez que el mismo se veía chorreado por la sangre de la herida, ya que aún tenía a Len entre sus brazos. Se veía tan frágil y quebrantable Len, que Yoh solo sintió más ganas de abrazarlo para no soltarlo jamás, no importándole el quedar completamente chorreado con sangre  
  
Len solo seguía jadeando, aún sin abrir los ojos y con unas horribles ganas de vomitar ".sí. no es nada" Respondió apenas, mientras seguía jadeando  
  
"No mientas, Len. Estás sangrando!!! Y." Dijo Yoh exaltado. Se separó de él para examinarlo, sacándo el abrigo "Estás lleno de arañazos!!!" Gimió Yoh con tono triste. Odiaba verlo sufrir así "Como.? Qué te sucedió?!?!"  
  
"D. Descuida" Murmuró Len, quien sorprendentemente no parecía sentir ni una pizca de dolor "Estoy acostumbrado. A veces sucede, pero." Abrió sus ojos, los cuales tenían las pupilas dilatadas. Dirigió su mirada hacia la herida, y luego hacia su cuerpo lleno de arañazos, y, tan súbitamente como había empezado, cesó de sangrar al instante, a la vez que la sangre se desvanecía de las ropas de Len e Yoh "Ya vez que no es nada grave"  
  
Yoh estaba realmente horrorizado ¿Cómo era posible que Len se hubiera regenerado así? "Dime qué sucedió, Len! Dime quien te hizo esto!!!" Exclamó a la vez que tomaba los antebrazos de Len "Confía en mí, Len. Dime qué te sucedió por favor!" Suplicó Yoh, preocupado de toda la situación  
  
" No es nada. No es nada. no hay nada que confiar. y si fuera así, solo sería uno menos que confíe en ti. Eso no te hará daño." Respondió Len, apartándose de los brazos del otro shaman, no dispuesto a decir nada a nadie sobre aquellos sueños. Ni siquiera a Yoh "Solo soy otra persona.y no importa lo que me pase; Estaré bien"  
  
Yoh se vio realmente triste. ¿Por qué Len seguía ahogándose en su dolor? ¿Por qué no dejaba que lo ayudara?  
  
"Escucha, Len." Habló Yoh muy bajito "Tú. tú no eres cualquier persona para mi. eres uno de mis mejores amigos, y no quiero seguir viendo como esas pesadillas te están destruyendo por dentro"  
  
"Ese es mi problema, Yoh" Respondió Len, un poco sorprendido ante las palabras de Yoh, pero también con una mezcla de irritación y angustia en su tono de voz ". El ser tan débil para estar así. La única solución es seguir así, hasta el día de mi muerte, afrontando esto solo." Hizo una pausa, en donde de nuevo su sonrisa amarga apareció "De todos modos. He estado solo, estoy solo y estaré solo. Por siempre"  
  
Yoh realmente sentía angustia. Por qué Len siempre pensaba que estaba solo? ¿Qué él no significaba para él?  
  
"Yo estoy contigo." Susurró mientras se acercaba de nuevo a Len y apoyaba su mano en su hombro "Y no quiero alejarme de ti jamás. Quiero. quiero estar contigo, Len. Es por eso que escapé contigo."  
  
Len solo se estremeció al sentir el tacto de Yoh. para luego alejarse por completo del otro shaman... La poca dignidad que le quedaban estaban puestas en esta escapada, y el ver a Yoh tan cerca suyo lo atormentaba aún más  
  
"No. Yoh" Suspiró Len, removiéndose un poco al sentir la triste mirada de Yoh. ".Muchas gracias" continuó, ".pero no voy a decírtelo, y te ruego por favor que no insistas" Entonces, sintió como una pequeña lágrima caía por su mejilla. Por qué tenía que ser tan frágil? Por qué no podía ser realmente como lo que aparentaba ser? Por qué el destino era tan cruel con él?  
  
"Lo siento, Len." Dijo Yoh, quien se veía angustiado frente a la situación, más no perdió su tono normal "Pero si cambias de opinión, yo estoy contigo.Porque si Len Tao, "Hizo una pausa, mientras apartaba con sus dedos las pequeñas lágrimas que disimuladamente empezaban a surgir de sus ojos oscuros".la última persona a la que me imaginaría jamás llorando, está así, debe ser algo realmente horrible"  
  
Len levantó la mirada, y ahí estaba Yoh. Al encontrar sus ojos con los de él, Len no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. De todos modos, no tenía por qué darle detalles. Además, le haría bien descargar todo eso con alguien, porque esto ya lo iba a hacer explotar  
  
"Está bien." Replicó Len, cerrando los ojos con firmeza "Esto sucedió aquel día que." Hizo una pausa, dudando si debía seguir, pero aún así continuó "El día en que me invitaste por primera vez a tu casa. Es por eso que no quise quedarme. Desde ese día, todas las noches, días tras días, las mismas pesadillas que me atormentaban, las mismas voces, las mismas torturas. Cuando partí a China, mi padre me explicó que todos los Tao tenían una marca sobre ellos. Todo Tao que traicionara a su familia activaría esa marca, que lo condenaría por el resto de su vida, y yo. tú sabes, para ellos fui un traidor así que ahora." Hizo una pausa, sonriendo levemente ". estoy pagando por mi libertad."  
  
Yoh estaba shockeado. O sea que por su culpa Len estaba sufriendo tanto? Todo eso fue por un capricho suyo?  
  
"Yo. Len." Yoh murmuró apenas "No quise. todo es mi culpa"  
  
Realmente se sentía como basura  
  
Len sintió un revoltijo en su estómago: No le gustaba ver a Yoh llorar, y menos por su culpa. Siempre había mantenido en su mente a Yoh como un chico equilibrado e inquebrantable, y no le gustaba verlo así. Y casi inconscientemente.  
  
"Gracias a ti soy libre Yoh. Tú solo tienes la culpa de mi libertad" Susurró mientras cerraba los ojos, dándole la espalda a Yoh. Al verlo así, sentía que su mundo se estaba derrumbando de a poco, al ver como su pilar de apoyo se derrumbaba con él  
  
"Pero Len, yo." Murmuró Yoh  
  
"Shhh." Lo calló el otro shaman, ".no llores más. No quiero verte llorar"  
  
Len se sentía extrañamente raro. Sentía como si tuviera ganas de abrazar a Yoh. Tal vez su subconsciente le decía que haciendo eso quizás podría olvidar a Horo-Horo. Aunque en el fondo sabía que todo era inútil, porque jamás lograría alejarse de la imagen del Ainu. Eso estaba pensando, cuando sintió como unos brazos pasaban por su espalda, agarrándolo en un abrazo. Len solo se sobresaltó un poco sorprendido, al sentir tan repentinamente la cercanía entre ellos 2.  
  
"Yoh. Por qué.?"  
  
Yoh no respondió al instante, como si el estar en aquel abrazo absorbiera toda su capacidad de hablar, pero al final solo respondió  
  
"Por que eres mi amigo, Len." Susurró, con cierto tono triste. Sabía que algo perturbaba al joven chino, y también sabía que jamás podría ocupar un lugar en el corazón de Len que no fuera ese: La de un amigo. Es por eso que trataría de ser el mejor de los amigos, observándolo desde la distancia  
  
"Y siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites."  
  
Len sintió un inmenso alivio. Quizás todos esos sueños lo estaban volviendo un paranoico.  
  
"¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan amigable?" Preguntó Len, tomando una de las manos de Yoh, para sacársela "Nunca te he entendido, Yoh. Siempre tienes que ser tan. tú? Siempre tienes que ser un chico bueno con todos los que te rodean?"  
  
Yo solo sonrió, reconfortado. Le gustaba sentir la voz de Len cerca suyo, y aún más si hablaba de él  
  
"Eres desconcertante" Finalizó Len, con tono un tanto confundido. Era verdad, para él Yoh Asakura era todo un misterio  
  
"A veces tú también me desconciertas, Len. No sabes cuanto." Respondió el otro joven, apoyando su cabeza del joven shaman (recuerden que Yoh abrazó a Len por la espalda!) Ssonaba ciertamente consternado  
  
".Yo?" Preguntó Len, curioso "No sé a qué te refieres."  
  
".Cosas sin importancia" Rió Yoh, recuperando su tono normal  
  
Len se dio la vuelta, encontrando sus ojos con los de Yoh, los cuales se veían claramente tristes, algo demasiado poco típico viniendo por parte de Yoh  
  
"Yoh.?" Preguntó Len, quien no entendía mucho "¿Qué te sucede?"  
  
"Oh. no es nada, Len" Respondió sonriendo con su típica sonrisa postiza de "Soy-un-chico-sin-preocupaciones"  
  
"Está bien." Suspiró Len, resignado. Definitivamente no entendía a Yoh. Entonces, miró su reloj: Eran las 3:15 de la madrugada "No tengo ganas de dormir. Creo que voy a dar una vuelta"  
  
"Espera!" Lo detuvo Yoh, antes de que Len pudiera pararse "Debes descansar. No te encuentras en condiciones para andar de trasnoches"  
  
La mirada de Len se veía dura, aunque por dentro se sentía débil. No quería quedarse ahí, no podía.  
  
"Lo siento Yoh, pero necesito tomar un poco de aire." Respondió el joven de ojos dorados "En verdad."  
  
Yoh solo suspiró, para luego hablar con tono más alegre "Bueno, entonces te propongo algo. Qué te parece si jugamos a piedra, papel o tijeras. Si tú ganas puedes ir, pero si yo gano deberás quedarte aquí y tratar de descansar" Len alzó la vista. Por la mirada de Yoh, parecía que no podría conseguirlo de otra manera. Tenía una mirada inusualmente terca  
  
"Acepto" Dijo decidido pero en voz baja "Pero te advierto que he adquirido cierta experiencia con Horo-Horo"  
  
Definitivamente, eso había sonado peor de lo que en verdad había querido decir  
  
"Le solía ganar en todos estos jueguitos" Agregó un tanto sonrosado. No sabía de donde había sacado aquel pensamiento tan. turbio "Era un pelmazo"  
  
Yoh solo sonrió, tratando de ocultar su incertidumbre al escuchar esas palabras. y el escuchar a Len recordando a Horo-Horo. Quizás sonaba muy sensible de su parte, pero no podía evitar pensar en que quizás todo eso era inútil, porque Len quizás. no podría olvidar jamás a Horo-Horo  
  
"Sabes." Se removió Yoh, sonriendo casi con normalidad "Creo que si lo que quieres es tomar aire, pienso que no te hará mal. De todos modos, no soy nadie para detenerte"  
  
"Y ese cambio de opinión?"  
  
"No. nada" Respondió Yoh.Sentía como si en verdad estuviera siendo solo un egoísta  
  
"Entonces. permiso" Dijo Len, sin darle muchas vueltas al cambio de opinión del otro. En realidad, había demasiadas cosas que ocupaban su cabeza, y el haber escapado quizás solo lo había empeorado aún más. Quizás solo estaba actuando como un cobarde  
  
"Genial. A parte de ser un gusano patético y una muñeca china barata. Ahora soy un cobarde"  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
WAAAAAAAA!!! ME VAN A MATAR!!! Pero no se preocupen, que a Horo-Horo ya le vendrá la oportunidad!!!  
  
Y sí, si. No mostré la reacción de Anna, Horo-Horo y los demás, Len es muy ingenuo, además de que está muy OOC (XO), En Tao en un psicópata torturador, Yoh está demasiado maduro (sin ofender)y también un poco depresivo. y resultó ser que O_O Hao está 100% OOC, y bastante interesado en Len. Apuesto que muchas de ustedes estarán pensando." ¬.¬ Ok, Candy. Horo-Horo está bien, Yoh quizás esté demás pero.¿Hao?" Y sí. XD es que adoro esa pareja, (pero no es mi favorita) y créanme que hay muchos fics de ellos 2, pero en inglés. Además, -.-; y como quizás algunas de mis amigas se habrán dado cuenta, soy una amante del "Todos para uno y uno para todos" con len. Pero, después de todo. este es mi fic, no? Ah! Y se me había olvidado decirles que este es un mix-fic entre manga y animé, aún cuando en el animé Len *también* fue atravesado, pero hay ciertas diferencias con el manga (Y, si me spoilearon bien, en el manga es MUCHO más emotivo en cuanto a Horo-Horo XD) Y agradezco a cierta personita que me dio algunas sugerencias de gran ayuda. ^^ Arigatou! Y muchas, muchas gracias a las que mandaron reviews. y perdón si no los respondo, pero. es que esto se haría mucho más largo -_-  
  
Y ahora, una encuesta!  
  
( ( ( ( (  
  
¿Quién quieres que gane la atención de Len en este fan-fic?  
  
Horo-Horo Yoh Hao Nadie Alguien más (Aquí pones quien crees)  
  
¿Qué opinas del Fanfic?  
  
Es un Asco o Te falta talento, niña. -_-U Me es totalmente indiferente u_ú Si. creo que es aceptable :P Me gusta mucho, síguelo! ^_^ ERES LA MEJOR, CANDY!!! *O* Tienes estilo!  
  
(No es obligatorio responder esta última, aunque me gustaría que dieran sus comentarios ^^U)  
  
Bueno, nadita más. ^-^ Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
  
P.D: Prepárense las fans del LenxHoro!!! P.D. 2: ÚNANSE TODOS A LAS A.P.R.O.I.P.S! (amantes de parejas raras y originales incomprendidas por la sociedad) Un espacio para todas aquellas parejas que son incomprendidas, y para aquellas personas que son acusadas de demencia por sus gustos! Aquí, en la A.P.R.O.I.P.S. todas tendrán su espacio para expresar aquellos pensamientos referentes al tema  
  
_.-*-._RyUuRo No ReN_.-*-._ 


	5. Reacciones En víspera de los 18

Truly, madly, deeply By Candymaru  
  
Capítulo 5: Reacciones  
En la víspera de los 18  
  
Shalom! Y bienvenidos al 5to capítulo de mi fic! MUCHAS, MUCHAS MUUUCHAAAS gracias a los que dejaron reviews (Aunque hubiera sido solo para decir que no le gustó u.ú ) Y hoy, y gracias a una inspiración divina, SI RESPONDERÉ LOS REVIEWS! Y tengo el agrado de decirles que la A.P.R.O.I.P.S. Ya está funcionando! Únanse todos y expresen sus ideas que en ninguna otra parte pueden decir. Lo único si, es que están prohibidos el Hentai y el RyuxLyserg (y hablo en serio.:3) Bueno, y sobre el spoiler de "La emotividad de Horo-Horo", y según fuentes de mediana confiabilidad, es lo siguiente: Según el animé, Horo-Horo solo gritó LEEEEENNNNN!!! (o algo por el estilo -_-U), no? Bueno, pero en el manga se supone que Horo-Horo llora y se vuelve así como cuando a Anna le mataron a Yoh (o sea, muucho más dramático! *¬* que cutiiiiiieeeee) Pero no se lo crean todo, porque como dije antes esto proviene de una fuente de mediana confiabilidad (Sin ofenderte, Kazu!) Así que bueno. y nada, aquí les va. Espero que les guste! (Ah! Y gracias a toda la gente que respondió la encuesta. Me quedó clarito como el agua -_-U)  
  
Ah! Y quizás algunos/as de ustedes ya se habrán dado cuenta que mi fic es COMPLETAMENTE incoherente con respecto a la serie, porque a Len lo atravesaron cuando tenían 14, no 17. Pero tengo una explicación para eso (¬_¬ No era que se me había ido ese detalle.) Llo que pasa es que necesitaba que nuestros amigos shamanes tuvieran 17 o 18, por razones que ya verán. Y si te molesta, pues perdón. Pero era necesario (Además.Es mi fic!)  
  
+++Dedicado a mis 2 amores incondicionales a los que amo de igual manera. Len y Kurapika (HunterxHunter!) Además para ti, que lo estás leyendo! Arigatou!!! Y ADEMÁS, DE FORMA ESPECIAL, A MI BANDA: Los Radical Brothers! Yeah, Yeah, partners! +++  
  
Shaman King pertenece a el Maestro de Maestros Hiroyuki Takei & asociados, pero insisto en que Len es MIO  
  
ADVERTENCIA: HOMOFÓBICOS Y GENTE CON ESPERANZAS DE UN YOHXANNA MEJOR VÁYANSE (espérense. mejor solo los homofóbicos.:p quizás, quizás pase algo en próximos capítulos)  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Ya era de mañana en la pensión Asakura, y los rayos de sol ya empezaban a acariciar la pálida piel de un joven shaman, quien no se veía dispuesto a levantarse  
  
"Yoh, es hora de entrenar!" Sonó la inconfundible voz de Anna en la distancia  
  
"¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan ruidosa?" Se preguntaba Horo-Horo, mientras hundía su cabeza en su almohada  
  
"Yoh Asakura, última vez que hablo!" Gritó la misma voz con tono exasperado  
  
"Más le vale que escuches, Yoh." Murmuró el Ainu, tapándose los oidos con las manos  
  
"YOOOOOOOOOOOOH ASAKURAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
"Oish. Se ve que aquí no se puede dormir como Dios manda" Se rindió Horo- Horo, a la vez que se estiraba y se rascaba la cabeza "No sé como puedes dormir, Len"  
  
Un momento.  
  
DONDE ESTABA LEN?  
  
".Len?" Preguntó Horo-Horo, innecesariamente, porque obviamente Len no se hallaba ahí  
  
Quizás se durmió en el baño, pensó el Ainu, quien recordó la noche anterior  
  
"ESPEREN. ¡¡¡AL BAÑO NO SE VA SALTANDO POR LA VENTANA!!!" Gritó, recordando completamente la noche anterior, mientras salía de la pieza, encontrándose con una rabiosa Anna saliendo del cuarto del menor de los Asakura  
  
"Se fueron" Dijeron inconscientemente al unísono  
  
Por mientras, a muchos kilómetros de la pensión, 2 muchachos se hallaban en una miserable posada, a los pies de una enorme montaña  
  
"No te gustaron las albóndigas, Len?" Preguntó Yoh sonriente, al ver como su amigo no había probado bocado desde que habían llegado  
  
"Oh. no, están bien, Yoh." Respondió Len, un poco abatido "Solo estaba pensando. Mañana cumpliré 18 años, sabes?" Realmente, no tenía muchos ánimos de hacer nada. Pronto tendría que casarse con su propia hermana, y apostaba su horaikken a que no vería a sus amigos por mucho tiempo. Y no se había podido despedir de Horo-Horo  
  
"Hablas enserio, Len? Nunca me habías dicho nada!" Habló Yoh emocionado. El tiempo había pasado volando desde la primera vez que había conocido a Len.  
  
"Sí. no lo hallé necesario" Murmuró Len, sumido en sus pensamientos  
  
"Al parecer no te emociona mucho la idea." Habló Yoh frunciendo el ceño "Pasa algo malo?"  
  
Len pensó en su matrimonio arreglado, en volver a encarar a su padre, a dejar Japón y a sus amigos.  
  
"No, para nada." Mintió el joven de los ojos dorados, mientras mascaba una de su albóndigas de pulpo "Creo que voy a darme un baño a las termas" Pronunció, tratando de parecer normal, aunque sabía que eso era imposible. Ya nada volvería a ser como era  
  
"Puedo acompañarte?" Preguntó Yoh con sonrisa amigable, mientras Len ya había caminado unos metros de la mesa, encaminando sus pasos "La verdad me hace falta relajarme un poco"  
  
.  
  
"Claro" Simplemente respondió Len, mientras levantaba una mano en señal de acuerdo  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
"SE ROBARON A MI LEN!!!" Gritaba una histérica Pilika, en el comedor, donde todos los demás estaban reunidos  
  
.................................................Cri..Cri...Cri.....Cri..... ...Cri........  
  
(Esos eran grillitos :3)  
  
"¿Cómo que TU Len?" Preguntó Horo-Horo enojado "¿Y desde cuando es tuyo, eh?"  
  
Pilika se sonrojó un poco "No es de tu incumbencia mis gustos, hermano" Habló mitad apenada mitad enojada "Y si me gustara ¿Cuál sería el problema?"  
  
Horo-Horo parecía que fuera a estallar "ESO ES TRAICIÓN, PILIKA! NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO!"  
  
"A QUÉ TE REFIERES CON TRAICIÓN?" Gritó La hermanita Ainu, enojada "ENTIENDO QUE SEA TU RIVAL PERO."  
  
"TU NO ENTIENDES NADA PILIKA!" Gritó Horo-Horo enrabiado. No quería competir con su propia hermana  
  
".no?" Preguntó Pilika, bajando el tono "Y entonces. qué.?"  
  
"Horo-Horo está celoso" Habló Anna secante "Ahora cállense, ambos"  
  
"QUIEN TE DIJO QUE YO ESTABA CELOSO!!!" Exclamó Horo-Horo al máximo que daban sus pulmones, rojo a matar "COMO VOY A ESTAR CELOSO POR ALGUIEN COMO LEN, EH?"  
  
"Yo me refería a que no quieres que tu hermanita menor se fuera tu mayor rival" Respondió Anna, indiferente, mientras ahogaba a Horo-Horo con su collar de cuentas "Ahora, si tú entendiste otra cosa, eso ya es problema tuyo. Y te lo advierto, vuelve a levantarme el tono y ya te daré yo una buena paliza"  
  
Horo-Horo se sentía un imbécil. Se había delatado él solo  
  
Mientras Anna reflexionaba sobre su situación.  
  
"Ahora, obviamente tendré que ir a encontrar a Yoh." Pensaba la rubia con el ceño fruncido "Y apartarlo de las garras de esa víbora llamada Len. Ahora, la pregunta es como? Obviamente, Horo-Horo va a querer venir, igual que su hermana chillona. Quizás. Quizás me puedan ser útiles. Con ellos podré contar, al igual que con Tamao, y con Manta-enano-pegajoso-de-Yoh. fáciles de asustar. Y con Ryu? No. le es demasiado fiel a Yoh, y definitivamente me asustan ciertas "inclinaciones" suyas, y ni hablar de Fausto. No puedo contar con ellos. Pero queda Chocolove, que quizás por primera vez en su vida podría mostrarse útil"  
  
"Disculpe, Señorita Anna. ¿Para qué nos ha reunido?" Preguntó Tamao con voz de miedo  
  
"¿Pues eres sonsa o te haces? ¡Ese Yoh se raptó a MI Len! ¿Te parece poco?" Gritó Pilika, causando miradas fulminantes por parte de ciertas personas  
  
"El Caso es que. necesito hablar con Manta, Tamao, Horo-Horo y. su hermana. Fausto, Ryu, ustedes se pueden retirar"  
  
"Pero." Estuvo a punto de alegar Ryu, pero al ver la expresión envenenada de la Itako se lo pensó 2 veces, así que los 2 mencionados salieron del comedor en silencio  
  
"Está bien. los he reunido para que me ayuden a traer de vuelta a Yoh" Habló Anna con voz dura  
  
"Y a Len" Dijeron al unísono los Ainu  
  
"Sí, sí. Como sea" Asintió la sacerdotisa un tanto mosqueada "La cosa es que tenemos que traerlos de vuelta. A cualquier costo"  
  
"Pero Anna." Habló Manta con tono preocupado "Como encontraremos a Yoh?"  
  
"Y a Len" Dijeron nuevamente al unísono los Ainu  
  
"Claro, Y a Len." Asintió el chico-enciclopedia "¿Pero como."  
  
"Ya planée eso, Enano cabezón." Interrumpió con voz ruda la Itako "Se trata de una técnica para la cual se requiere cierta concentración especial, aunque de seguro que para mi no será problema"  
  
"Banana engreída" Murmuró Chocolove  
  
3 segundos después, el pobre Chocolatín volaba por los cielos  
  
"Como iba diciendo" Prosiguió Anna, con mirada de 'atrévanse-a-molestar-y- no-vivirán-para-contarlo' "Se trata de una técnica parecida a la que usa ese. El de pelo verde."  
  
"El. el lechugín Lyserg!" Dijo Chocolove, saliendo de la nada viéndose 'levemente' herido  
  
Y que creen? CHICO-VOLADOOOOOR!!! (Decir esto último con la melodía del "gato volador" XD)  
  
"Bueno, la cosa es que se trata de enfocar el aura de la persona que buscas a través de algún péndulo o algo por el estilo. Y para eso, creo que tendré que retirarme unos días donde La señora Kino Asakura, para entrenar esa habilidad"  
  
Más de una mirada se iluminó de felicidad  
  
"Así que ESPERO que mi casa esté en perfectas condiciones para cuando vuelva" Añadió la futura esposa de Yoh con tono de comandante  
  
"Si, señora" Respondieron todos, aterrorizados frente a la amenazadora figura de aquella chica  
  
"Está bien. Si saben algo del paradero de Yoh." Hizo una pausa, ya viendo como los Ainu abrían su boca "Y DE LEN, solo envíen a un espíritu de la casa. El sabrá como encontrarme"  
  
"Pero, señorita Anna, sin usted." Habló Tamao, con su típica voz tímida  
  
La mirada de Anna pareció suavizarse un poco frente a su quizás única amiga "Te dejo a cargo, Tamao. Confío en ti"  
  
"Claro, señorita" Asintió la pelirosada un poco nerviosa como nueva asesora de la casa de los Asakura  
  
"Entonces, eso sería todo" Dijo Anna tajante, mientras se retiraba "Tamao, podrías armar mi equipaje?"  
  
"Claro, señorita2 Repitió Tamao, a la vez se levantaba para salir también  
  
"Esperen!" Manta detuvo a las muchachas "Aún no sabemos por qué se han escapado"  
  
"NO SE ESCAPARON! YOH RAPTÓ A LEN!" Chilló Pilika, furiosa. 'Siempre había sospechado que esa sonrisita ocultaba una mente psicótica' pensó para sí misma 'quizás ahora le está quitando todo su dinero, aprovechándose de que está débil'  
  
"Cállate, mocosa indeseable!" Exclamó Anna ya cabreada "De seguro que tu querido Len convenció a MI prometido para que se fueran juntos"  
  
En realidad, casi ninguno de los presentes estaba seguro de sus teorías. Incluso Anna temía muy en lo profundo de su corazón, que por muy tarado que fuera aquel chino, no era de esas personas que proponen una escapada 'amorosa'  
  
"Se fue porque. quería olvidar" Susurró Horo-Horo, mientras se paraba rápidamente, dejando el comedor, mientras un pequeño y húmedo destello caía por una de sus mejillas  
  
"Hermano?" Preguntó Pilika "A qué se refería con eso? Por qué.?" "Porque fue su culpa" Sentenció la Sacerdotisa, mientras salía de la sala, seguida por una sumisa Tamao  
  
De repente, todo fue muy claro para uno de los presentes  
  
Manta dio un pequeño saltito de sorpresa en su puesto, a la vez que murmuraba para sí mismo palabras claves ". Horo-Horo. Len e Yoh. Debí suponerlo! Claro! Todo está tan claro entonces." Se repetía  
  
"Y a ti qué te sucede, chaparrín?" Preguntó Chocolove al chico, quien mantenía su expresión de estar juntando cabos sueltos  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Mientras, en algún baño termal de las montañas. Yoh ya se hallaba sumergido en las tibias aguas termales desde unas cuantas horas, a la espera de su amigo, quien se había quedado en su pieza un rato, no sin antes asegurarle que ya lo alcanzaría. Y entonces, luego de una espera que parecía no tener final, el joven shaman de China se acercó a las aguas, sin nada más que una toalla (Ya, no me babeen las fans! XD) y con algunas cosas para merendar, ya que netre una y otra cosa, ya se había hecho hora de almorzar. Llegó sumergiéndose a prudente distancia entre ambos, cosa que Yoh podía entender, e incluso agradecer. No quería hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría  
  
".Yoh." El joven de ojos dorados llamó con voz baja después de varios minutos de silencio. Hablaba con voz ya casi incluso tímida, la vez que apoyaba su barbilla en sus rodillas  
  
"Si?" Respondió el llamado con curiosidad  
  
"Crees que estoy siendo un cobarde?" Habló Len, con voz amarga "Crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto?"  
  
A Yoh le costó encontrar una respuesta. "En esta vida todo es relativo Len, sabes? Todo depende del punto desde donde lo veas" Respondió luego con voz razonable "Pero no veo por qué estés siendo cobarde"  
  
Len se sobresaltó un poco 'Es cierto' pensó 'él no lo sabe'  
  
"No es nada," Respondió este "solo que. siempre todos nosotros habíamos sido de esas personas de las cuales afrontan todo, y no se esconden de nada, pero.¿Qué pasó con eso, Yoh? ¿Por qué esto tuvo que ser así con nosotros? Aquella felicidad de sentirnos libres y sin preocupaciones.¿Acaso fue solo un sueño?"  
  
Era verdad. ¿Por qué todo tuvo que ser así? Por qué, en primer lugar, tuvo que conocer a Yoh y a Horo-Horo? ¿Por qué nunca pudo ser lo que su familia esperó de él?  
  
"Todo tiene una razón de ser, Len." Respondió el otro shaman "Ya verás que."  
  
".Todo estará bien?" Interrumpió Len con expresión confusa "No digas palabras solo por decirlas, Yoh. Ya nada puede ser igual. No se puede volver en el tiempo" Len se notaba bastante angustiado, como si toda su esencia de Len, aquel chico terco y temperamental hubiera sido absorbido por el dolor de aquella situación  
  
"nuestras acciones seguirán con nosotros por el resto de nuestros días."  
  
Yoh lo comprendió todo. Len se refería a Horo-Horo. Y entonces también entendió lo que esto significaba para Len. Y que toda ilusión que había formado sobre Len, quien quizás, y solo quizás, lo habría acompañado para estar con él. Todo era una mentira creada por su ilusionado corazón.  
  
Len solo buscaba escapar.  
  
Escapar de algo que nunca jamás debió de haber pasado.  
  
De un hecho que lo perseguiría por el resto de sus días, y del que buscaba desprenderse.  
  
Y él había sido un egoísta. Solo había pensado en sus oportunidades de demostrarle lo que sentía, y alejarlo de Horo-Horo, quien tampoco tenía la culpa de haber caído frente a Len, porque, después de todo, no había él caído también frente a aquel ángel caído del cielo?  
  
"No podemos borrar nuestros pasados, Len" Habló con suavidad Yoh, mientras se sentaba más cerca de su amigo "Pero podemos forjar nuestros futuros. Y aunque la sombra de nuestras culpas jamás se desvanecerán, no podemos agachar la cabeza, sino luchar por remediar aquello que pudo estar mal"  
  
Len se sorprendió un poco frente a estas palabras ¿Sabía Yoh acaso lo que había sucedido? ¿Por qué decía eso sin que él le hubiera dicho sus motivos para escapar? ¿Por qué hablaba con esas palabras tan dulces que lograban reconfortarlo y hacerlo sentir incluso hasta esperanzado? Entonces, y muy lentamente, Len Tao, el heredero de la Dinastía Tao, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. No esa sonrisa de superioridad ni tampoco aquella de amargura, sino de reconfortación. Podría arrepentirse de cualquier cosa, incluso de nacer. Pero jamás se arrepentiría de tener un amigo  
  
"Tienes razón." Afirmó con un leve movimiento de cabeza, para luego volver a agacharla, como recordando que no solo palabras dulces bastaban como respuestas "Aún así. ¿No siempre es mejor afrontar tus problemas?  
  
"Quizás solo estás tomando el tiempo para afrontarlo" Propuso Yoh, con una sonrisa de 'arriba-los-ánimos' que solía utilizar "Quizás solo se necesita de tiempo para aclarar tus pensamientos"  
  
Yoh tenía razón. Solo era un tiempo para, por las buenas o las malas, afrontarlo con la mayor dignidad posible, aunque ese tiempo quizás se le estuviera resbalando entre los dedos como arena. Mañana tendría que irse. Mañana cumpliría 18 años, lo que significaba que su condena estaba cerca. Sabía que tarde o temprano su familia lo encontraría, se lo llevaría y lo obligarían a contraer matrimonio con su hermana  
  
"Ya no queda tiempo." Habló más para sí mismo el joven chino  
  
"Claro que queda tiempo, Len" Respondió Yoh mientras le daba una palmadita de ánimo a su amigo "Tienes una vida por vivir, lugares por conocer, gente con quien disfrutar tus días."  
  
"Tú no entiendes, Yoh." Len cerró sus ojos con furia. Eso era, y ya no había vueltas que darle. Tendría que cumplir con su destino, y mantener firme el poco orgullo que le quedaba. Pero. No había alcanzado a despedirse de Horo-Horo. Gracioso, que justamente con él, con quien peleaba la mitad del tiempo, hubiera creado una amistad tan singular. Y ahora que lo pensaba, nunca se había divertido más de una pelea que con él, aunque eso era la mitad del tiempo. Lástima que todo tuvo que terminar así. Lástima que aquella noche todo tuviera que salir a flote. Aún cuando ahora podía entender que.  
  
él siempre había sido correspondido  
  
Y entonces, lágrimas saladas surgieron de sus ojos dorados. Lágrimas de arrepentimiento, de angustia y de dolor. Y entonces, y muy rápidamente, hundió su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo, abrazándolo con fuerza a la vez que se desahogaba por completo, dejando caer en abundancia aquello que había contenido por tanto tiempo  
  
¿Qué importaba su maldito orgullo ahora? Esto había quedado hasta ahí, y ya nada importaba. Además, no podía evitar sentirse seguro entre aquellos brazos, los cuales lo habían acercado hacia él  
  
"¿Qué sucede Len?" Preguntó consternado  
  
Len solo pensó que ya era hora de decirlo, porque después de todo. Esta sería la última vez que vería a Yoh  
  
"Ya no queda mucho tiempo, Yoh." Hablaba muy despacito el shaman "Al cumplir los 18 tendré que cumplir con lo que mi familia impuso para mi."  
  
"Yoh. yo tendré. tendré que casarme y asumir el control de mi clan"  
  
PAF! Yoh sintió como si el mundo se le viniera encima. Como si un cubito de hielo pasara por su garganta. Por varios minutos sintió como el habla no podía salir, y sentía como si ya no hubiera lágrimas por derramar, como si el dolor no alcanzara a ser expresado por simples sollozos. Aquello que en silencio añoró, aquello por lo que en silencio luchó, aquello se le iba. Todo había sido un sueño, y ahora despertaría en la realidad.  
  
Y entonces, solo abrazó a su querido amigo con mucha más fuerza. No quería que se fuera. No quería que lo dejara solo en este mundo frío, no quería soltarlo jamás. No podía desprenderse de él. No podría decirle adiós a su amigo. Su perdición. Su amor  
  
Sabía lo que se sentía ser juntado con alguien para contraer matrimonio.  
  
Sabía que Len era la esperanza de su familia.  
  
Y sabía que no lo dejarían a su lado.  
  
Y luego de a lo que pudo haber sido unos minutos o quizás unas horas, Yoh pudo articular una oración, que lo mantenía en un hilo  
  
"Quién. será tu esposa?"  
  
Len solo se aferró más a aquel abrazo, aquel último abrazo, sus últimos instantes con aquella persona que lo había salvado de su destino, quien le había mostrado la luz de la que su familia lo había privado  
  
".Jun." Respondió casi en un susurró, aún así audible para los oídos de Yoh, quien se quedó de piedra "Tendré que contraer matrimonio con mi hermana" Dijo, a la vez que su sollozo se incrementaba. En el fondo era un chico inocente quien tras su máscara de frialdad se encontraba un chico como cualquier otro. Que necesita de amigos, que quiere a su hermana.  
  
Y que tiene sentimientos  
  
Aunque jamás nadie le había enseñado a definirlos con claridad, exceptuando el odio, la rabia y el rencor  
  
"Por Dios. Len. Yo jamás. No." Yoh no podía articular bien las palabras, demasiado conmocionado como para poder decirlas a alta voz. Y entendió que esa sería la última vez que lo vería, o quizás lo volvería a ver mucho tiempo después  
  
Y supo que ya no había tiempo  
  
Que eso era todo.  
  
Que había llegado el momento decisivo  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ XDDDDD POM, POM, POOOOOM. LOS DEJÉ EN SUSPENSO!  
  
Pero ahora voy a responder sus reviews! Viva!!!  
  
Pero antes, me gustaría pedirles un pequeño favor.  
  
Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, estamos prontos a el hermoso cumpleaños de mi hermoso Len (18! Me queda un par de años para eso o.o Que miedo, como a uno se le va la vida) entonces yo les agradecería que le enviaran su regalo al chico, ya saben. el pobre está pasando por un mal momento y no le vendría mal.  
  
PERO AHORA, MIS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!  
  
Nakuru Tsukishiro: Gracias por la paciencia, estimada fan del LenxHoro ^^U Y tu espera no será en vano, porque en el próximo capítulo SI se viene el LenxHoro (XD Yo nunca dije que iba a ser en este capítulo) Y en verdad te agrada el LenxHao? *-* Porque por algo habrás dicho ".Pero Hao." Si es así, pues gracias, porque me estarías otorgando apoyo inconsciente a mis fanaticadas XDDD Pero bueno, gracias por unirte a la A.P.R.O.I.P.S, y que seas muy bienvenida (Y por ser la primera, te nombro la vice-presidente! XD) Ahí después dices cuales son tus parejas incomprendidas. Ah! Y también gracias por responder las encuestas y espero que el fic haya sido de tu agrado  
  
Shooting Star Natalie: Okis, calma, calma, que todavía no se sabe con quien se queda mi bombón made in China! (Y más ahora que le echaron el lazo!) Y agradezco el énfasis que pones en tu respuesta. Me ha quedado claro, Natalie-chan (Te puedo decir así? Pues ya te lo dije!) Que eres una fan LenxHoro. Ah.. *.* y gracias por lo de la segunda pregunta, y REALMENTE lamento haberte dejado con las ganas de un LenxHoro si esperabas algo en este capi, pero te prometo que la espera no será en vano. Ah, y oye. ¿No te unes a la A.P.R.O.I.P.S? ^^U  
  
Kory y Horo2: Una respuesta bastante clara y directa proveniente de tu parte, Kory. Y sobre el HoroxHao. sin ofender, pero creo que es una pareja dignísima para la A.P.R.O.I.P.S., Ya que no creo que tenga muchos fans. ^^U o si?  
  
Yuina-chan: ._. Shi. Len está sufriendo mucho. Pero como dijiste aquí a uno ya se le hace costumbre. Tan sufrido mi bombón chino. T-T BUAAAAAAAAA!!!! QUE MALVADA SOY!!!! CANDY MALA!!!! *Candy intenta cortarse las venas por la culpa, pero luego recuerda que primero debe terminar su fic* ^^U Ajaja. lo siento, fue un arranque de locura maníaco-depresiva (Si, soy la corista de Joe Pino!) Pero te sigo respondiendo ahorita. Me alegro a mares y océanos que te haya agradado la idea del Leñazo, y si que son buenos, no? Algún día haré uno. Pero entiendo tu lealtad al LenxHoro. Y sobre el spoiler, pos ya ves que lo expliqué. Espero que haya sido lo que esperabas. Y también gracias por no odiarme u.u Y por responder a la encuesta y. ¿Te unes a la A.P.R.O.I.P.S, no?  
  
Morphin Diethel: No me importa que no te haya gustado mi fic  
  
Ashley Ketchum: XO NOOOO, NO ME MATES TOMODACHI!!!! U.U No deberías bromear con esas cosas, sabes? XDDD En verdad Yoh te está cayendo mal? ¬ _¬ Pues que a mí se me hace que le tienes rencor porque le quito a Len a Horo-Horo XD No, mentira, espero que ojalá en este capítulo no te esté cayendo TAN mal, Cecilia-chan. Y oye.Creo que voy a tener que conseguirme unos guardaespaldas.. ¿Alguien se ofrece? *Mira frenéticamente para todos lados, mientras suenan grillitos y el viento sopla* ^^U bueno. Eso además de un psiquiatra que me ayude con mi bizarro hobbie de hacer fan-fics con triángulos amorosos de mi curso (No, eso es mentira, pero con el ocio que tengo me falta poco)  
  
Ran Mouri: *Candy lee su review y se desmaya* UNA CHILEEENAAAA!!! VIVA CHIIILEEE MI ALMA!!! Bueno, gracias compatriota por tu review, que en verdad me puse muy feliz cuando lo leí! En verdad te gusta el LenxHao? En verdad te gustan JC Bodoque, Juanín y Calcetín conrombosman? AAAAAAAA, ENCONTRÉ UN CLON! XDDDD Gracias por todos tus comentarios, y me alegra que todavía exista gente original que busque otras parejas! (Bueno, no es que no me guste el LenxHoro, porque me encanta, pero ya no hay gente alternativa!) Oye, y tu conclusión es buena, porque al parecer SI va a ser un LenxHoro *Ve a muchas fans saltando en un pie* Pero que te parece si ambas nos vengamos de este mundo tan poco abierto al LenxHao y hacemos un fanfic de ellos 2! No tiene por qué ser en inglés! No, en verdad. unamos fuerzas patrióticas y hagamos un fanfic de ellos 2! Ah, y una preguntita. ¿Seguro que no eres mi hermanita perdida del gran cañón? XD es que tus gustos se parecen bastantes a los míos.Bueno, y sobre eso de que todos se. agarren a Len. Fuerte la palabra, aunque creo que en verdad expresa con claridad la situación. Y si que está rico el guachito! XD Ah, y qué te parece si te unes a la A.P.R.O.I.P.S?  
  
Ryo Asakura: Yeahhhh!!! Alguien que prefiere el LenxYoh! Pos lo siento si no fue así, pero las encuestas fueron claras, y yo. ._. lo siento mucho. Pero no importa, porque este no es ni el primer ni el último fic Shonen-ai que haré. Y no cierto que Len está bien bien bien bueno?  
  
Helga G. Pataki: Ya, Helga-chan! Sé feliz! Va a ser un LenxHoro! Y sobre tu petición. T-T nunca he sido buena con el shojo-ai, pero creo que debo abrir mis horizontes he intentarlo.  
  
*Suena Not gonna get us de fondo*  
  
Pilika: Oh, Tamao. Ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo más. Siento que este sentimiento dentro de mí me va a matar si no lo confieso  
  
Tamao: Que sucede amiga Pilika? No entiendo. Yo.  
  
Pilika: Calla, Tamao. Yo.  
  
Tamao: Tú.  
  
Pilika: Yo.  
  
Tamao: TÚ.  
  
Pilika: YO.  
  
Tamao: TUUUUU.  
  
Pilika: YOOOOOOOOOO..  
  
Tamao: TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU..  
  
Pilika: *rojita* Ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo más, amiga. YO AMO A LEN!  
  
*La música se para de repente*  
  
Pilika: Mira las cosas que nos haces hacer, Candy-chan. U.Ú Definitivamente no soy muy buena actriz de shojo-ai  
  
Tamao: Ni yo.  
  
Candy: XDDD Lo siento, no pude.Mi religión me impide hacer fics shojo-ai  
  
Ya, chao tomodachis!!!  
  
P.D: Se buscan fans de Hunter X Hunter Y 31 Minutos! Interesados a candymari@hotmail.com o Candy_chan_Tao@Hotmail.com  
  
._.-*RyUuRo No ReN*-._. 


	6. Amor a la distancia Fuerzas para segui...

Truly, madly, deeply By Candymaru  
  
Capítulo 6: Amor a la distancia  
Fuerzas para seguir  
  
YEAHHHHHH!!! Hola brothers and sisters, aquí Candy con un Nuevo capítulo! Yeah!!!! Perdón por demorarme más de la cuenta, pero es que DE VERDAD he tenido demasiado ajetreo (ya saben. exámenes, disertaciones, trabajos prácticos, crisis existenciales, depresiones kamikazes y la esperanza de encontrar a mi gatita, que se perdió T-T) Pero bueno. Qué pasará ahora? Y qué harán Horo-Horo, Yoh y los demás para salvarlo? Cuando aparecerá Hao? Pilika REALMENTE tiene alguna mísera oportunidad con Len? Uuh. Preguntas que quizás este capítulo responda. Bueno, y una vez más quiero agradecer por sus hermosos y preciosos reviews, que me llenan el alma de felicidad (Y de palabras cursis, al parecer ^^U) Ah! Y un aviso para puro relleno. Acabo de darme cuenta que. T-T me gusta el LenxLyserg (Aunque no lo voy a poner en este fic por razones que aún no he pensado) Sí, bueno. Para la gente que me conoce sabe que le tengo pica y rencor a Lyserg por haber salvado a Len, y también se que encontraba que el chico era un fanático de Hao (en el buen sentido de la palabra), pero es que. los fanfics ejercen un gran poder de convencimiento sobre mí. Y es que a mi mejor amiga le gusta esta pareja, y a mi peor amiga igual, entonces. creo que sucumbí T-T y nu she. Ahora me encanta! Lo siento si he traicionado a alguien (porque sé que lo he hecho x.x) Pero si por ahí hay alguna fan del LenxLyserfg, que m,e agregue a sus contactos, plis! Mi mail está en el profile  
  
Pero bueno, tomodachis, ya no les quito más su tiempo.  
  
+++Dedicado a mis 2 amores incondicionales a los que amo de igual manera. Len y Kurapika (HunterxHunter!). No, hoy me di cuenta que amo más a Len. Además para ti, que lo estás leyendo! Arigatou!!! +++  
  
Shaman King pertenece al Maestro de Maestros Hiroyuki Takei & asociados, pero insisto en que Len es MIO :3 Y si alguien me lo discute, que venga y lo pruebe  
  
ADVERTENCIA: HOMOFÓBICOS MEJOR VÁYANSE (A veces se me olvida que esto es shonen-ai)  
  
PD: NO VA A SER LENXJUN!  
  
PD 2: A cierta persona: Sé que me haz plagiado, maldit@!  
  
PD 3: A otra cierta persona: Lo siento si no te di el crédito del lime. T-T pero se me olvidó por completo.  
  
PD: Se han dado cuenta que soy una fan enfermiza-compulsiva-alucinógena del LenxTodos. De todos, menos de las chicas de la serie. Nop, ninguna toca a mi Len. */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Y siguiendo con el capi anterior. Con Len e Yoh  
  
La angustia ya se había apoderado de ambos. Yoh sentía el pesar de lo que a él ya le parecía una vida amando a ese chico, quien ahora se iba, y lo dejaba para siempre, solo. Quería abrazarlo, besarlo, dejar que todo fluyera. Pero sabía que jamás, ni ahora ni nunca, podría hacer eso ¿Por qué? 2 razones: El miedo al rechazo era enorme, y aunque le demostrara sus sentimientos al chico Tao, nadie le aseguraba que él lo golpeara y no quisiera hablarle nunca jamás. Ahora se daba cuenta que él no era Horo- Horo, y que jamás podría reemplazarlo. Y también comprendió que quizás Anna tenía razón: Quizás él sobraba en este juego, porque quizá la suerte ya estaba echada. Entonces, Por qué no demostrarle de una vez por todas lo que sentía, para luego vivir con la conciencia tranquila de que a lo mejor sí era correspondido? Fácil. Eso jamás pasaría, porque sabía por el momento que Len estaba pasando. Sabía de lo que estaba huyendo. Sería demasiado egoísta de su parte acorralarlo con otra situación parecida.  
  
Len por su parte se hallaba bastante arrepentido. Quizás hubiera sido mejor quedarse en la pensión, afrontar su maldita debilidad pero haber compartido sus últimos días junto a Horo-Horo y los demás. Y no era que le molestara estar con Yoh, pero le hubiera gustado al menos haber podido despedirse de todos sus amigos. Y entonces, por qué no les pedía ayuda a sus amigos, para que lo ayudaran a escapar de su familia? Por qué no se tragaba todo su maldito orgullo y recurría a sus amigos?  
  
No, no lo haría.  
  
Sabía que su familia estaba conciente de sus amistades, y si no lo habían venido a buscar antes era solo porque quizás querían darle la oportunidad de darse cuenta de su error por sí solo. Pero ya había pasado un buen tiempo, y su hora ya había llegado. Sabía que su familia traería consigo cientos, incluso miles de zombis consigo, y no quería arriesgarse a perderlos. En el fondo todos y cada uno de ellos eran importantes para él, y si se separaba de ellos, por lo menos quería recordarlos vivos y despreocupados, sin un Len a quien salvar. Aún así, maldecía una y mil veces su suerte, y su estupidez. Sabio quien dijo que aprendes a valorar algo solo cuando lo pierdes.  
  
Y ahora todo estaba tan claro para él.  
  
Por fin se había dado cuenta de su estúpido error. No había podido definir y distinguir sus sentimientos.  
  
Pero ahora lo sabía.  
  
Con Yoh siempre se había sentido seguro, pero con Horo-Horo sentía un cosquilleo en su estómago que no sabía como definir  
  
Con Yoh se sentía seguro, Con Horo-Horo emocionado  
  
A Yoh siempre lo había respetado y estimado, pero a Horo-Horo.  
  
A él lo había amado  
  
Pero a ambos le agradecía que existieran: Uno lo había sacado de su prisión, el otro lo había hecho sentirse humano y real, capaz de sentir algo más que odio y rabia.  
  
Y ahora se percataba de su error de pensar que quizás podría olvidar a Horo- Horo con la ayuda de Yoh. Que vergüenza se daba.  
  
Había confundido admiración con amor.  
  
Y entonces, Len pudo entre sollozos de amargura, decir una pequeña y a la vez tan inmensa palabra  
  
".Gracias."  
  
Y dejando a un atónito Yoh, se levantó, agarró una toalla y se fue hacia su habitación  
  
Por mientras, en la pensión Asakura.  
  
Un abrumado Horo-Horo se hallaba desecho en su cama. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonto? Como pudo haber sido tan imprudente? Para él siempre Len había sido, es y será un ser inalcanzable, algo superior que se escapaba de sus expectativas, un ser superior, como un ángel caído, como algún tipo de Dios. Hubiera preferido jamás haber cometido aquel estúpido error, jamás haber sucumbido ante. aquella tentación que el destino le puso en frente de sus narices. Hubiera preferido seguir con su amor silencioso, con su agonía disimulada. Y es que, por mucho que se lo hubiera propuesto una y mil veces, jamás pudo odiar a aquel muchacho. Raro, ya que era con él con quien más peleaba en este mundo (incluso más que con su propia hermana), aunque en el fondo era su disimulada forma de mantener más cercanía con él. Y es que primero fue un sentimiento indefinido, luego pasó a ser admiración, luego.  
  
Luego ya había tenido que rendirse frente a su corazón y aceptar que aquello era amor. Un amor lejano y agonizante. Un amor obsesivo.  
  
Y era verdad. Cuantas veces había disfrutado aquella cercanía que le producía el pelear con él. aquella sensación tan perturbadora y extasiosa que le producía el sentir algún contacto, o un insulto. Aunque fuera solo un golpe. Sentía que por unos instantes existía para él, aquel que había quitado toda cordura de su mente y corazón. Hubiera preferido seguir con sus sentimientos masoquistas, en los que se podía sentir cercano a su amor. Pero ahora.  
  
Él ya no estaba.  
  
Otra vez, el destino le había quitado a Len.  
  
SU Len.  
  
Y entonces, por qué no simplemente olvidarlo? Más de una vez Horo-Horo se había planteado  
  
Fácil. Porque sencillamente estaba colgado de este amor.  
  
Y que rabia le daba admitir que era amor.  
  
Y justo de él.  
  
No pudo haber sido cualquier otra persona? Tamao? O en último caso, Anna!  
  
"Retiro lo dicho. Con todos menos con Anna"  
  
Él, que siempre había llorado por una novia.  
  
Y ahora él. Por aquel chico.  
  
Irónico  
  
Irónico, al igual que el hecho de que Len, la última persona que jamás hubiera querido una novia, era el centro de las miradas de más de una persona.  
  
Aún recordaba aquella vez en Norteamérica.  
  
Len, el centro de las miradas de esas chicas.  
  
Len, el codiciado por las mujeres.  
  
"Y diablos, no solo por las mujeres."  
  
Y ahora. quizás que está haciendo ahora.  
  
Quizás está siendo feliz junto con Yoh.  
  
Quizás están pasando un buen rato juntos.  
  
Horo-Horo se removió un poco, acurrucándose en su futón  
  
"Quizás Yoh se está encargando de seducirlo"  
  
Y quizás él se debería resignar a amarlo en la distancia.  
  
Y aunque su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, su dolor se haría más pasable si a cambio veía a Len sonreír.  
  
Y es que su amor era tan grande que no le importaba si él no lo quería, ya que el sería feliz con la felicidad de su amado.  
  
Aunque su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos.  
  
Por mientras, en los baños de esa misma pensión.  
  
Anna se encontraba tomando un baño, sola en aquella inmensa poza, abrazada a sus rodillas y la mirada perdida y nublada  
  
"¿Por qué.?" Hablaba con voz débil la Itako. No esa voz mandona y firme característica suya, sino la de la verdadera Anna.  
  
Esa Anna que se escondía bajo la máscara.  
  
Esa Anna frágil y delicada.  
  
Esa Anna que no se le permitió ser, pero que nunca pudo esconder  
  
".¿Por qué te fuiste, Yoh?" Susurraba de nuevo, una y otra vez. Sentía un dolor agudo en sus ojos, y ella sabía perfectamente lo que era. Era su marca, su estigma.  
  
La prueba de que ella era una sacerdotisa  
  
Aún recordaba cuando era apenas una niña. Había sido Horrible. Sin anestesia ni ningún sedativo, aquellas crueles personas a las que llamaba maestras le extrajeron sus glándulas lagrimales.  
  
Esas eran las frías palabras que había recibido luego de la horrenda extracción, en la que se vio incapaz de ver por 2 semanas  
  
Todo gracias a esas horribles personas.  
  
Aquellas doncellas de piedra y hielo.  
  
Aquello en lo que se había convertido.  
  
Un ser medianamente humano, sin derecho a sentir nada que no se le haya ordenado, sin derecho a decir nada que fuera considerado como malo  
  
Pero no lo pudo lograr. No del todo. Aún sentía como cualquier persona, tenía sueños, aflicciones e ilusiones.  
  
Pero el entrenamiento le había ayudado a disimularlas por completo.  
  
Hasta que Yoh llegó a su vida. Cuantas veces, y gracias a Él, sus ojos le habían dolido de la misma manera. Y es que a ella se le había sido ordenado hacer todo lo posible e imposible para convertir a Yoh en el Shaman King, pero al conocerlo hizo de su tarea una obsesión. Ya no vivía vida propia, sino que se aferró a la del muchacho. A sus sueños, a sus alegrías. A su imagen, a la cual en silencio idolatraba. Ya no tenía su vida sentido alguno sino era por aquel muchacho.  
  
Yoh  
  
Y cuantas veces se vio a sí misma evadiéndose de su realidad, añorando su hermoso futuro junto a su Yoh.  
  
SU Yoh.  
  
Pero esa víbora había llegado  
  
Esa víbora a la que la gente solía llamar Len Tao  
  
Y entonces.  
  
Su mundo se derrumbó por completo. Se incendiaron sus sueños, y solo quedaron las cenizas de una obsesión que luchaba por no apagarse.  
  
Pero al ver a Yoh mirando tan tiernamente a ese tarado  
  
Al verlos en silencio, sentados a la sombra de un árbol.  
  
Volvía de nuevo a su miserable realidad.  
  
Para Yoh, ella no era nada.  
  
Ni siquiera su amiga.  
  
Solo una martirizadora prometida  
  
Un ser horrible, una muchacha sádica  
  
Y en el fondo, eso era así.  
  
Se había transformado en un ser desgraciado que en cierta forma disfrutaba con el dolor ajeno. Le hacía sentir la confortación de no ser la única alma miserable de este mundo.  
  
Aunque su realidad siguiera siendo la misma.  
  
La misma Anna de siempre.  
  
Sin derecho a amar.  
  
Sin derecho a mostrar signos de debilidad.  
  
Sin derecho a sentir placer.  
  
Sin derecho a sentir dolor.  
  
Una marioneta de su familia.  
  
Una muñeca que fue hecha con el único y preciso fin de servir de puente hacia los Asakura  
  
Alguien sin pasado, presente ni futuro propio  
  
Todo ya estaba dicho, y no había discusión. Ella sería Anna Kyouyama, esposa del futuro rey Shaman  
  
Pero todo era por su bien  
  
Por que eso era lo que todos le habían dicho.  
  
Sí, claro.  
  
Solo era el instrumento de la codicia de su familia  
  
Perfecta esposa  
  
Perfecta sacerdotisa  
  
Pero nunca Anna  
  
Todo por culpa de aquellas personas.  
  
Por ellos, y solo por ellos. Los forjadores de su máscara de Anna Kyouyama  
  
Sus maestras, su familia, la familia Asakura, aquellos inútiles que se hacían llamar amigos de Yoh. El mismísimo Len  
  
E Yoh  
  
Principalmente por Yoh.  
  
Su perdición.  
  
Su miseria.  
  
Su todo  
  
Y de vuelta, en la pieza de Len  
  
Len realmente se sentía miserable? Por qué todo a él? Por qué simplemente no pudo haber nacido libre, sin ninguna preocupación?  
  
"Aún así, no te arrepientes de lo vivido" Sonó una voz mitad divertida mitad acongojada  
  
Hao  
  
"Otra vez tú?" Preguntó Len, quien sentía sus fuerzas desvanecer. No tenía ganas de estar con nadie, y mucho menos con él, pero se sintió rendido al verlo ahí, mirandolo "Qué necesitas? Acaso haz venido a recordarme lo patético que soy? Porque si es así, creo que ya lo tengo bastante claro."  
  
"Quiero que dejes de sufrir, Len" Interrumpió El otro shaman, quien en un rápido movimiento se aferró al joven chino en un abrazo que dejó congelado a Len "No quiero verte soportando toda esta porquería."  
  
".No te lo mereces."  
  
Len solo cerró sus ojos, con expresión vencida. Ya que importaba el hecho de que Hao estuviera abrazándolo? Nada cambiaría.  
  
"Este será mi último abrazo?" Susurró Len para sí mismo con sonrisa irónica "Vaya"  
  
"Ya veo" sonrió Hao, quien se acercaba con paso ágil hacia Len, quien no retrocedió "Has decidido rendirte a tu destino."  
  
"." Len no respondió. Genial! Ahora ni siquiera podría disfrutar sus últimos momentos de libertad gracias a la no muy necesaria precensia de Hao  
  
"Aún así.recuerda que soy un hombre de promesas" Susurró en su oído, a la vez que con increíble fuerza lo empujaba sobre la miserable cama que se hallaba a medio hacer, tomando por sorpresa al joven chino, quien inmediatamente trató de forcejear para safarse de ahí, mientras Hao se hallaba peligrosamente cerca suyo, acariciando una de sus pálidas y frías mejillas  
  
"Pero voy a luchar por tu corazón, Len." Murmuró en su oído, para luego proceder a besarlo fugazmente, aunque dejando en claro sus sentimientos.  
  
Y para su misma sorpresa, no fue rechazado  
  
Len (Porque se preguntarán: ¿Qué rayos haces, Len?) Por su parte estaba inmovilizado.No quería estar ahí, en esas circunstancias, porque. Si fuera por su mente y corazón, lo hubiera empujado ya lejos, pero su cuerpo parecía no responder a su voluntad, como si en el fondo él quisiera realmente eso.  
  
Y entonces, comprendió que no era su cuerpo, sino su alma la que lo inducía. El hecho de sentirse querido, de sentirse deseado, de sentirse importante para alguien. Algo que jamás recibió de su familia, y que hace muy poco pudo experimentar en estas magnitudes  
  
Pero se removió en el beso. Y de pronto  
  
"Horo-Horo."  
  
Y de la nada sacó fuerzas para empujar lejos a Hao, quien se veía completamente desconcertado  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
Una parte de su mente le decía que lo necesitaba, necesitaba a Horo- Horo.que lo amaba.  
  
Pero otra parte aún no quería aceptarlo, sentimientos de culpa y duda en su mente. Siempre habían peleado tanto. Quizás esta fue solo una forma de venganza del Ainu  
  
Quizás solo dijo lo que dijo e hizo lo que hizo para luego carcajearse abiertamente de su estupidez, mientras le contaba a todos lo débil que podía a llegar a ser aquel chinito  
  
O quizás no. Pero tenía miedo de enamorarse de Horo-Horo  
  
¿Qué pasa si, al dejar la casa, Horo-Horo se olvidó de él?  
  
Y entonces, la desesperación lo inundaba, haciéndolo sentirse miserable  
  
"Ya entiendo. Es ese Ainu." Habló Hao, quien se paraba del suelo "No puedes olvidarte de él?"  
  
Len sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían, pero sabía que a Hao no le podría ocultar nada, no mientras él tuviera aquella habilidad de invadir sus pensamientos  
  
"No, no puedo"  
  
Porque después de todo, él era su fuerza para seguir  
  
"Entiendo." Habló Hao, esta vez sin emoción alguna ni en su voz ni en su expresión "Mi propuesta aún sigue vigente, Len. Puedes evitar todo esto, sabes?" Murmuró el shaman de la larga cabellera, a la vez que se aferraba nuevamente con aún más fuerzas a Len. SU Len "Aún puedes irte conmigo, y olvidarte de tu familia y todas aquellas personas a las que llamas amigos, aunque lo único que hacen es hacerte sentir más débil"  
  
Len solo se safó de aquel abrazo, con la mirada fría y tono congelante "No quiero olvidar nada de lo vivido. No quiero entregarme a ti así como así." Hizo una pausa de amargura "Eso sería prostituirme.No quiero venderme a ti como una simple muñeca china con la que podrás hacerte el caprichoso." Ya basta de dudas y resignaciones, estaría siendo él mismo hasta el final. Esta vez sería fuerte de verdad.  
  
Por su parte, Hao se sorprendió un poco ante la reacción de Len. De repente le parecía estar viendo nuevamente a aquel muchacho frío e sarcástico  
  
"El orgullo nunca ha sido bueno, Len" Habló con tono comprensivo pero a la vez tenso "Déjalo de lado y sé por fin lo que siempre has querido: Libre"  
  
Len solo soltó una carcajada fría "¿Libre, Hao? No. Eso solo sería entregarme a ti como mi dueño, y eso solo sería otro encarcelamiento"  
  
".El cual no te deja nada que perder y todo por ganar" Dijo Hao, careciente de tono "Piénsalo, Len.¿Qué puedes perder? ¿Tus amigos? ¿Tu familia? Todos son gente que no te han sabido tratar, gente que no te merece, gente que se ha encargado de hacerte sentir miserable."  
  
"Quizás tengas razón, Hao" Respondió Len, con expresión firme, aunque por dentro se sentía decaer "Con mi familia, quizás. Pero a mis amigos les debo mucho. Mucho de lo que jamás me gustaría deberle a nadie. Ellos me aceptaron tal como era, con todos mis defectos."  
  
"Tal vez" Dijo Hao, de nuevo con una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro "Pero aún así... ¿Y el matrimonio con tu hermana? Yo puedo ayudarte a escapar, ayudarte, si quieres, a aniquilar a toda tu dinastía"  
  
Len solo miró más enfurecido al otro shaman "Eso es problema mío, y creo que no tengo otra opción que cumplir con dignidad lo que se me ha encomendado. Y sabes por qué?"  
  
". ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Hao  
  
"Porque soy un Tao. La sangre de nuestros antepasados corre por mis venas. No soy japonés, ni americano, ni Ainu.soy Chino, y estoy orgulloso de eso, aún si mi familia es un asco y mi futuro ya está escrito" Len hizo una pausa, en la que levantó la frente con altivez, mirando hacia el otro shaman "Así que. JAMAS vuelvas a mencionar el aniquilar a mi familia"  
  
Hao sonrió. Ese era su Len. Aquel muchacho quien jamás se rendía, quien jamás daba a quebrantarse, quien con una mirada podía redimir a muchos, como en ese mismo momento lo hacía con él.  
  
Lo miraba con aquellas perlas doradas que lo habían cautivado, y de las cuales había caído esclavo. Y que irónico. EL, al que nadie podía vencer, había caído por su belleza embriagante  
  
Por esos ojos, aquella pálida belleza china quien logró hacerlo sentir como jamás hubiera pensado sentirse.aquella mirada, aquel corazón. quien ahora le dirigía todo un sentimiento hacia él.  
  
Haciéndole entender que por sobre todo, ansiaba su libertad.  
  
La cual no entregaría por nada y a nadie  
  
Ese era Len, del que se había enamorado, el que amaba y a quien amaría, pasara lo que pasara  
  
Porque Len, Len Tao.  
  
Algún día sería suyo  
  
Aunque prefería esperar hasta que el fruto estuviera listo  
  
CoNtInUaRá  
  
?+??+??+??+??+??+??+??+??+??+??+??+?  
  
XDDDD Este ha sido el capítulo (a mí parecer) más angustioso y deprimente de todo el fic. Supongo que ese un reflejo de mi situación deprimente u.ú. Pero bueno, qué les ha parecido? Les gustó? Los hizo vomitar? Los durmió en la segunda línea? Entonces manden reviews! Ah! Y una aclaración. Anna en la serie SI ha llorado, lo tengo muy claro, pero este es MI fic y YO, Candy (Y no Canty), he decidido que ella NO pueda llorar. ¿Y acaso a ustedes no les dio pena la pobre rubia? Hasta a mí me dio lástima, y eso que yo y ella nos llevamos más o menos. Pero no fue solo ella. Todos están sufriendo mucho, y lo peor de todo es que es MI CULPA T-T Cambiando de tema. ¡¡¡Apareció Hao!!! Y perdón por no hacer que la acción venga pronto, pero. XD ya verán que en el próximo capítulo pasan muchas cosas! Sean pacientes!  
  
Y ahora, la hora de leer mis hermosos reviews!  
  
Nakuru Tsukishiro: XDDDD De nada, tomodachi! Es un gusto para mí el que seas la vice-presidenta! TOT Perdón si te hice llorar, Nakuru! En verdad no fue mi intención hacerlo! Y sobre el LenxHao. Uh. Que mala eres con el pobre Hao. ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que el chico es un posesivo adicto a relaciones pasionales y fugazes? Será por la reputación que le han dado algunos fics? O quizás porque en la serie es un completo interesado? O será por tu intuición de lectora y fan? Un shé. Aunque quizás. pero por lo menos no en MI fic, en donde realmente no hay muchas situaciones "con pasión" Como dijiste, es una lástima, pero aún así. XDDD  
  
Shooting star Natalie: ^^U hola, tomodachi. Aquí tienes el 6to capítulo, así que ya puedes bailar tu "Kirby-dance" ¡¡¡Espero que te haya gustado!!! Igual. muchas gracias por decir que YO, Candy, Rulez! Tú también rulez ^^! Ya ves que SI fue LenxHoro (^^U). ¿En verdad este es uno de los mejores fics que hayas leído jamás en ff.net? *o* NATALIE-CHAN!!! ARIGATOU!!! Me has levantado el autoestima y me has dado ánimos! Aún así. Considero que esto es una porquería. -_-U No sé. aunque he visto peores  
  
Lenita: Bienvenida al fic! No habías dejado reviews antes, no? No, creo que no. Igual, creo que sobre tu petición. T-T lo siento, pero ya he declarado que va a ser LenxHoro! Y sobre eso de finales alternativos. En verdad me gustaría hacerlo, pero. Tengo otros planes. Si quieres te los cuentyo! Mira, pienso hacer mi propia mini saga de historias LenxAlguien, que después de terminar este fic empezaré! Ahí entonces podrás ver algo de LenxAsakuras  
  
Kidogo: ^^U así es. El LenxHoro está invadiéndolo todo. Pero como dije antes, ya haré yo algún LenxAsakuras. Solo espera y verás!  
  
Kory: Hi, Kory-sama!!! Si, por lo que he visto más de una persona le ha gustado la idea del HoroxHao (o.O) Sí, si lo leí, y creo que su estilo literario está mejorando ^^ Oiga, y no se preocupe, tomodachi. Le aseguro que el chico seguirá como ha estado. Ha sufrido, está sufriendo y sufrirá. Aunque no sé porque tanto afán con la desgracia del pobre Ainu  
  
Ashley Ketchum: TOMODACHIII!!! ^o^ Ya ve que me he inspirado y le he seguido (y eso que no vi Kenshin En Inglés!) No se preocupe, que le agarré el gusto a esto de los reviews y pienso seguir respondiéndolos hasta el triste día en que este fic se acabe. Realmente voy a Extrañar a mi lindo fic T-T Ah! Y gracias por no querer matarme (en serio, entre Natalie-chan y tú estoy segura que me querían dar una paliza O.o) Pero igual, muchas gracias, ashley! Te darías por pagada con que siguiera con mi fic y cuidara como hueso santo a Hao-sama de tu novio Davy (y no Dany. lo siento por el error del otro día Xd)? Ah1 Y el chico que hizo ese fanfic es Kory, mi querido y sabiondo amigo fan de Horo-Horo. Dile a tu novio que no lo mate, si? Ni a mí, ni a Kory.  
  
Ran Mouri: NEEEEE-SAAAAAAN!!! T-T gracias, gracias y más gracias por sus halagos! Ah! Y sobre eso. En realidad. :3 no tiene absolutamente NADA de malo. "Codiciado por todos" no es un mal título para definirlo. De todos modos, ya ve como he estado esforzándome para seguir con este fic (y salvar mi trasero de las palizas) Aún así, ya vió la idea que se me ocurrió? Eso es para todas las fans que no les gusta el LenxHoro pero que aún leen mi fic con sus lindos ojitos que Dios les dio. Ahí se van a incluir todas mis alucinaciones de LenxAlguien. Diablos, se supone que soy su fan, pero es que me encanta verlo como "EL SEXY BASTARD!" añorado por todos Ah! Y Len-sama sigue alojado en su casa? Si es así, mándele muchos saludos! A él y a Hao-sama! QUIERO SUS AUTÓGRAFOS A TODA COSTA (ya ve que soy una fan girl enfermiza alucinógena.) Y por último. Ya que no voy a la expo, usted me va a contar qué hubo, no cierto? *u* cierto?  
  
Yuina-chan: Konnichiwa!!! T-T Gracias, tomodachi! En verdad cree que cada vez me va quedando mejor? u.u pues muchas gracias, aunque a mí parecer no me está quedando para nada bien. Pero cambiando de tema. ¿¿¿EN VERDAD TE UNES A LA A.P.R.O.I.P.S??? ^^ Arigatou! Y te gustó el spoiler? Pues gracias! Uno hace lo que puede, sabes. Me siento feliz que te haya gustado! Ah! Y he visto una page en la que se puede bajar, pero no estoy segura si debería ponerla. Y si después me retan por la publicidad? Mejor no arriesgarme. *Candy sigue leyendo, pero le da un infarto al ver lo que sigue* *Y después de despertar del desmayo* WAAAAAAA!!!!! NO PUEDO CREERLO! BIEN! ME ALEGRO! QUE VIVA TÚ!!! QUE VIVA YUINA-CHAN!!! ¿En verdad yo fui la que te incentivó a leer lenxHao? Wow, me siento halagada hasta la médula. Sabes qué? Si mi nee-san me da permiso, te voy a pasar un LenxHao que hice! A ver si me agregas al MSN y te lo paso.Me daría mucho gusto saber lo que "TÚ OPINAS" Oye, y si quieres cantamos esa canción juntas *Candy canta estúpidamente frente a una pantalla de computador aplaudiendo con las manitas* Yo opino que YO OPINO es una canción muy profunda  
  
Wenu, Adió a todos! Ahora me voy a mi entrenamiento para quitarme la "Yurifobia" XP trabajo difícil ese, saben?  
  
Candy  
  
._.-*:*.*:*.:.*/R y U u R o N o R e N\*.:.*:*.*:*-._.  
  
????????????? 


	7. Rumbo a China Un triste cumpleaños

Truly, madly, deeply By Candymaru  
  
Capítulo 7: Rumbo a China  
Un triste cumpleaños  
  
Hola!!! Aquí yo, Candy, en el 7mo capítulo de mi super-drama-fic! Espero que este les guste, público querido! Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, al parecer falta poco para que el gran, gran, GRAN climax del fic llegue!!! Qué pasará? Uuhhhh. Solo les puedo adelantar que será algo que nadie (o por lo menos no muchas personas) se irían a imaginar ^^U Ya falta poco, así que preparen sus mentes a la Ryuuro no Candy (o la revelación de Candy) Pero bueno, ya se me acabaron las palabras, así que mejor ustedes se me van a leer. ^.^ Have a good time and enjoy it, tomodachis!  
  
+++Dedicado a mi hermoso Len! Y a mi Kurapica! Y a ESAS personas. ._. enjoy it too, tomodachis. Lo siento si las decepcioné. Wenu, y para ti, que lo estás leyendo! Arigatou!!! +++  
  
Shaman King pertenece al Maestro de Maestros Hiroyuki Takei & asociados, pero insisto en que Len es MIO :3 Y si alguien me lo discute, que venga y lo pruebe  
  
ADVERTENCIA: HOMOFÓBICOS MEJOR VÁYANSE (A veces se me olvida que esto es shonen-ai)  
  
PD: NO, Y REPITO, NO VA A SER LENXJUN! */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Y en la pensión Asakura.  
  
Anna ya se hallaba lista. Mañana partiría hacia la casa de la Señora Kino, y trataría de encontrar a su prometido costase lo que costase. Lo encontraría y lo apartaría de una vez por todas de aquel pequeño bastardo. Yoh era por propiedad suya, y nadie, NADIE se lo quitaría. Ahora, era mejor tratar de dormir. Mañana emprendería un muy largo viaje, y debería utilizar todas sus fuerzas.  
  
"Te encontraré, Len Tao. Te lo juro. Y luego, te arrancaré de mi vida y la de Yoh." Siseaba la Itako mientras apretaba sus puños con rabia. En realidad odiaba a ese tipo.  
  
En verdad lo despreciaba con todo su ser por haberle arrebatado el único indicio que le demostraba que era humana.  
  
El sentir a Yoh feliz y despreocupado, y sentirse feliz por ello  
  
-.Desde que él llegó, Yoh podía verse a veces pensativo, incluso melancólico. Y eso no era justo! Se supone que él ya estaba comprometido conmigo!...-  
  
Pero aún así. ¿En realidad lo odiaba? ¿O solo trataba de echar la culpa a alguien más por lo que obviamente fue culpa suya?  
  
Quizás. ella era la verdadera culpable  
  
Quizás ella fue la que permitió que eso pasara, siendo tan inhumana con Yoh. No mostrándole sus verdaderos sentimientos a tiempo  
  
Quizás no odiaba a Len. quizás solo lo envidiaba  
  
O lo admiraba por haber hecho a Yoh feliz?  
  
No. ella también hubiera podido hacerle feliz.  
  
Aún así. Quizás ese odio era solo para sí misma.  
  
*/*/*/*  
  
Y en la pieza de Len.  
  
Hao ya se abía retirado, no sin antes recordarle por enésima vez que algún día sería suyo.¿Cuál era el problema de ese chico? En realidad, le aterrorizaba la idea de que en realidad Hao fuera a hacerlo "suyo", como aquel shaman insistía en llamarlo, pero no podía dejar de maldecirlo al recordar sus palabras.  
  
-Suyo.- Repetía vagamente, mientras se abrazaba contra sus rodillas -¿Quién se cree que es? Yo no soy de nadie.Y mucho menos de alguien quien solo me quiere por. mi cuerpo-  
  
Esa mirada que solo le dirigía a él se lo había revelado con claridad. O por lo menos, eso intuía él.  
  
- bastardo asqueroso.- Siseó indignado. Su cuerpo. Nada más. Él solo quería hacerlo suyo. por su cuerpo  
  
Nadie jamás lo valoraría por como él era por dentro?  
  
Nadie. lo querría tal como es?  
  
".Mentira." Una voz le murmuró en el fondo de su cabeza.  
  
Mis amigos. Ellos me aceptaron. Inclusive si yo soy un maldito perro bastardo sin corazón. Ellos me aceptaron. Me abrieron sus corazones sin pedir nada a cambio. Me aceptaron, y lavaron de mis manos la sangre dejada por un pasado lleno de muerte y traición.  
  
No quería alejarse de ellos.  
  
Maldito el día en que lo había decidido.  
  
Por lo menos. Le hubiera gustado despedirse de sus amigos. En especial, de Horo-Horo.  
  
///Tong tong tong///  
  
Y eran las nueve, según el reloj de su habitación -3 horas. 3 horas de libertad." Susurró triste. En verdad le hubiera gustado pasar sus últimas horas con sus amigos.  
  
No quería que todo terminara así. No quería dejar todos esos cabos sueltos. Todas esas palabras sin decir rondando para siempre en su conciencia.  
  
Y entonces, una idea llegó a su mente.  
  
Sin pensarlo 2 veces, puso 2 de sus dedos en sus labios, y suavemente entonó un silbido melodioso.  
  
-Ven por favor, makaze.- Pensó esperanzado  
  
Casi al instante, un rayo de luz plateada surcó el ya oscuro y gélido cielo. Y luego, un hermoso y majestuoso halcón se hallaba reposando en el antebrazo del shaman, mientras con la cabeza acariciaba una de sus mejillas  
  
-Muchas gracias, viejo amigo- Habló mientras lo dejaba en su escritorio. Sí, el era Makaze, su fiel halcón. Desde que tenía memoria él había sido una de sus únicas compañías, junto con su fiel corcel y Basón. Era él quien le había traído todas las órdenes de su padre. Y una vez más le sería de gran ayuda. él era lejos el más rápido de todos sus pájaros, y de seguro no demoraría más de 2 horas o un poco más en llegar a su destino  
  
-.Por lo menos, mi conciencia estará tranquila.- Susurró mientras tomaba su bolígrafo y una hoja que por ahí se encontraba. Y, con perfecta y extremadamente pulcra letra, empezó a escribir una carta. ¿De despedida? No. quizás solo de desahogo. Realmente, Len no quería irse así, pero ya no se podía volver atrás, así que solo quedaba resignarse a un amor imposible, no sin antes confesar ese algo que no lo había dejado tranquilo desde hace ya un tiempo.  
  
Y entonces, empezó a escribir rápidamente. no había tiempo que perder  
  
.Esta era su última palabra, en la que depositaba toda su fe y sus esperanzas.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
11:45, posada en las montañas.  
  
Yoh se dirigía con paso débil hacia la pieza de su amigo. Aún no podía creer que todo esto estaba pasando. Estaba a punto de perder a su amor, su obsesión. su enfermedad. Todo se le iba, todo se le derrumbaba.  
  
Quería que lo pellizcaran.  
  
Que lo pellizcaran y que le digieran que todo es un mal sueño.  
  
Primero pensó que era un sueño. Estar lejos de todo, con su amado.  
  
Pero ahora. Ahora era una pesadilla de la que desesperadamente quería despertar.  
  
Ya no importaba su pasado, ni su futuro. Era ese su momento. un maldito momento. Pero aún así. no dejaría de ser quien era. Por más que por dentro su corazón se estuviera rompiendo en pedacitos, aún podía ser de ayuda aquí. Aún le quedaban fuerzas y una sonrisa, las cuales tantas veces había usado. Ahora, esas fuerzas y esa sonrisa serían para él. para su Len  
  
Sabía como se sentía Len. En cierta forma, eso también era lo que lo carcomía por dentro.  
  
Matrimonios forzados y amores imposibles.  
  
Pero él estaría ahí, y trataría de hacer sacar una sonrisa a su querido amigo. Trataría de que pasara un buen momento, y trataría de ver en su rostro la más grande de las bendiciones.  
  
Su sonrisa  
  
Así que apuró su paso, hasta quedar enfrente de la puerta  
  
-.Aquí voy- Murmuró Yoh para sí mismo, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y entrando a la pieza  
  
.  
  
-Buenas noches, Yoh.- Habló Len con tono solemne. Sonando lejano - La luna está hermosa esta noche, no crees? -  
  
Yoh se hallaba sin palabras. Quiso articular palabras, pero al entrar y encontrarse con la delicada y pálida figura de su amado shaman de los ojos dorados. Simplemente no pudo hablar. La imagen era tan dulce y amarga a la vez.  
  
-.Len.- Pudo balbucear mientras sentía como las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. ¿Porqué todo tuvo que ser así? No lo sabía.  
  
Y diablos, ya había empezado a llorar. Se suponía que nada de sollozos ni eso. Pero no había podido.  
  
Entonces. sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban en un abrazo, y lo acercaban más hacia la persona que más quería en este mundo.  
  
-.No vale la pena que llores por mí, Yoh. Nada vale la pena para hacer brotar tus lágrimas.- Susurró Len, mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su amigo. No quería verlo sufrir. No ahora.  
  
Yoh, por su parte, solo se apartó del abrazo y miró con el ceño fruncido hacia su compañero  
  
-Demonios, Len!- Habló Yoh, mientras se secaba las lágrimas -¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Para mi eres mi mejor amigo, y no quiero perderte, maldita sea! No quiero perderte, Len!-  
  
Len solo miró a Yoh como quien mira algo muy preciado para uno. -Yo tampoco, amigo. Ojalá esto nunca tuviera que pasar. Ojalá pudiera seguir al lado de todos mis amigos.- Hizo una pausa, mientras enfocaba su mirada en la oscura noche. -Pero eso no va a pasar, Yoh. Por eso quiero que no sufras.-  
  
Yoh solo pudo romper en llanto nuevamente, mientras se aferraba a los brazos de su perdición.  
  
-.Pero, Len. No puedo simplemente resignarme a perderte! Yo.-  
  
- No importa, Yoh.- Lo interrumpió Len, mientras lo ponía enfrente de él  
  
-Sé feliz, Yoh Asakura.  
  
.No mires atrás jamás, y sigue adelante pase lo que pase.  
  
.Sigue siendo mi refugio, Yoh.  
  
.Aún en la distancia, sigue siéndolo. Por favor.-  
  
Yoh solo levantó su mirada hacia aquella hermosa criatura que ahora se hallaba enfrente de él, y que le dirigía sus palabras y su mirada hacia él. Len era muy bueno al decir eso. Aunque no lo quería como él lo hubiera deseado, ahora estaba demostrando todo el cariño que le tenía como amigo. Aún así.  
  
-Len...- Murmuró mientras levantaba su mirada hacia el otro shaman, y tomaba su cara entre sus manos, a la vez que Len solo lo miró mitad sorprendido mitad acongojado - Como me hubiera gustado. como me hubiera gustado haber sido aquella persona especial para ti.-  
  
Y sin poder contenerse a la fuerza del momento.  
  
Sin poder aguantar más su situación.  
  
Se aferró hacia Len y lo besó con toda la angustia que había guardado, sin pensar nada más que eso. Aquel simple pero complejo gesto, el cual no recibió rechazo alguno, más tampoco respuesta. Solo una mirada de tristeza en los dorados ojos del joven Tao  
  
Y luego, después de lo que nadie podría definir como segundos u horas, Yoh se dio cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo. Se suponía que nada de esto iba a pasar! Entonces, rápidamente quebró aquel beso, separándose del otro chico, cabizbajo.  
  
- Yo, Len. Lo siento, no quise. Yo solo.- Yoh ya no sabía que decir, ni como disculparse. Lo que ya había hecho no tenía vuelta atrás  
  
-Lo siento, Yoh.- Lo interrumpió nuevamente Len, igualmente cabizbajo. Por más que trató de ser fuerte, y volver a su fría máscara de Tao, no pudo. la situación se había salido fuera de su contexto -Todo es mi culpa. No sabes cuánto lo siento, Yoh. Yo fui el motivo de tu tristeza. Esa tristeza que nadie parecía notar pero que era obviamente reflejada en tus ojos. Yo, Len Tao, fui el culpable de hacer que tu prometida estuviera tan enojada, y que me odiara, y que te mortificara. Yo fui el culpable, y no sabes cuánto lo siento.-  
  
///Tong tong tong///  
  
Miradas de shock en los ojos de ambos chicos  
  
Ya eran las 12:00  
  
Y como si de la nada hubiera aparecido, un avión aterrizó a un lado de la posada, mientras el tiempo se les pasaba frente a los ojos de ambos shamanes. Del avión inmediatamente comenzaron a salir diez, veinte, treinta zombies. Todos dirigiéndose hacia donde ellos se hallaban  
  
Y como en un relámpago de tiempo, Len ya era atrapado por decenas de zombies, quienes lo golpearon con fuerza, para horror de Yoh, quien también se hallaba retenido por unos cuantos zombies. Diablos, si solo Amidamaru estuviera con él.  
  
Y de la nada, una anciana voz sonó entre las sombras dentro del inmenso avión de los Tao.  
  
-Es hora, nieto.- Habló con voz fría como el acero, con un leve tono de burla -.Feliz cumpleaños!-  
  
Y al siguiente instante un casi inconsciente Len ya era llevado al interior del avión, mientras Yoh solo podía atinar a gritar con desesperación el nombre de la persona a la cual quería con demencia  
  
- LEEEN!!! LEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!- Gritaba sin cesar, mientras nuevas lágrimas, esta vez de rabia, salían de sus ojos.  
  
- Espera. a. Horo.- Habló Len, antes de caer totalmente inconsciente luego de las terribles golpizas propinadas por millares al pobre chico  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
11:45, pensión Asakura  
  
Horo-Horo ya se hallaba tendido en su sillón. Aún sin poder dormir, como todas las noches anteriores desde que Len había partido. No sabía como se hallaba, ni donde estaba. Solo sentía la incertidumbre de sentir su presencia lejos de la suya. Una amarga agonía que no lo dejaba ni dormir, ni comer. ni siquiera lo dejaba pensar con claridad  
  
///Toc toc toc///  
  
Algo tocaba a su ventana. Quizás solo era el viento.  
  
///Toc toc toc Toc toc toc///  
  
*.El viento debe estar muy fuerte hoy día.* Pensó Horo-Horo, mientras se acurrucaba más en su futón  
  
///Toc toc toc Toc toc toc Toc toc toc Toc toc toc///  
  
Definitivamente. eso no era el viento.  
  
Entonces, pesadamente Horo-Horo se levantó para ver que tanto era lo que hacía ese ruido, para luego encontrarse con un gran halcón, quien parecía llevar un mensaje en su pata derecha  
  
Instintivamente, el joven Ainu abrió la ventana, dejando pasar a ave, quien se posó con gran dignidad y altivez en el escritorio de la habitación. Esa ave tenía algo muy peculiar, que extrañamente lo hacía recordar a alguien.  
  
-.Len.- Pronunció inconscientemente al ver al pájaro. Extrañamente, tenía un aire muy. de Len, ahí con su mirada gélida y su semblante serio. Luego, después de un breve momento de estudio de aquella ave, decidió tomar la carta que este traía. Después de todo, parecía ser para él.  
  
Y entonces sacó el papel, y lentamente lo abrió entre sus manos, mientras leía aquella perfecta y extremadamente pulcra letra que cubría aquel pliego. Y en un susurro empezó a leer, mientras sus oscuros ojos se iluminaban al leer el contenido  
  
***Horo-Horo  
  
A decir verdad, no tengo idea alguna sobre como empezar esta carta.Nunca he sido bueno expresándome, bajo ninguna circunstancia y con ningún medio. Pero eso ya no importa, porque creo que han pasado demasiadas cosas, buenas y malas, y creo que bajo estas circunstancias no puedo esconderme sin decir lo que siento.  
  
Horo-Horo, me gustas. ***  
  
Horo-Horo cesó de leer. ¿No estaba soñando, maldición? Por el pellizco que se dio recién, al parecer no ¿En realidad Len lo amaba. a él? ¿O sea que Yoh. no era nada para él? Todo. todo era tan difícil de creer. Pero a la vez sí quería creerlo. Quería creer que era correspondido.  
  
***¿Cómo sucedió? No tengo idea. Todo es tu culpa, Ainu tonto. Lo único que puedo decir es que necesitaba decírtelo. No podía irme sin confesarte el cuanto te amo, el cuanto te estimo y lo mucho que en estos momentos estoy deseando estar nuevamente allá, con ustedes. contigo. No tengo idea si soy correspondido. No tengo idea si aquello (que tú sabes a qué me refiero) que pasó fue. fue porque me amabas. Pero ya no importa. ¿Qué vale mi dignidad y mi orgullo Tao en estas circunstancias? Nada, creo.***  
  
- ¿Acaso Len Tao ha escrito.Qué su orgullo no vale nada? Vale, aquí está pasando algo muy, MUY raro.-  
  
***Te preguntarás en donde estoy, qué estoy haciendo, y por sobre todo, por qué me he ido de la pensión, junto con Yoh. En realidad, les debo una disculpa a todos, porque quizás deben estar preocupados. En verdad, lo siento. Solo estaba confundido. Más bien, asustado y perdido. No sabía qué pensar! No todos los días la persona con quien peleas ¾ de las veces con las que hablas con él, y que secretamente amas, llega. y ya sabes. eso***  
  
Una pausa en la que se maldijo por su suerte, y luego siguió leyendo  
  
***Pero bueno. Aquí estoy en una posada de las montañas del norte, escribiéndote y maldiciéndome por ser un maldito cobarde. Te preguntarás por qué Yoh está aquí, entonces. La verdad, no lo tengo muy claro eso. Creo que es por la mujer que tiene como prometida, la "señorita" Anna. De todos modos, Yoh ha sido un gran amigo. Le agradezco mucho el que esté en estos momentos conmigo, aunque definitivamente hubiera preferido pasar mis últimos momentos contigo y mis demás amigos.***  
  
-Un Momento. sus últimos momentos?-  
  
*** Creo que voy a extrañarlos a todos. A Chocolove, Ryu, Fausto, Lyserg, Pilika, Tamao. Creo que incluso extrañaré a Anna. Ya todos son partes de mi vida, de mi costumbre. No puedo olvidarlos tan fácilmente. Pero por sobre todo, los extrañaré a ti y a Yoh. Pero por sobre todo a ti. Ahora con quien voy a pelear? Con quien voy a pasar el rato haciendo ninguna cosa en especial, pero pasando los momentos más felices en mi vida? Voy a extrañar mis momentos junto a ti. Voy a extrañarte más de lo que imaginas. Ahora, tú te preguntarás de qué diablos estoy hablando, no? Pues bien. no se los podía ocultar para siempre... Algún día se iban a enterar todos ustedes. Creo que deberé empezar diciendo que mañana es mi cumpleaños n° 18. No creo que lo supieras, porque no hallé necesario el decírselos. Pero ahora. Todo es tan diferente, Hoto-hoto. Ahora que faltan aproximadamente 3 horas para el fin de mi libertad. Pero seguro que sigues sin entender. Pues, la verdad es que según mi dinastía, a los 18 yo debería haberme comprometido con alguien, para mantener nuestro noble linaje, y sí, esta misma noche estoy seguro que un ejercito de zombies vendrá a buscarme aquí en donde estoy. Me caso, Horo-Horo. Y me caso con mi propia hermana, Jun. Qué puedo decir? Según mi familia, no existía nadie más digna para ser mi esposa que mi propia hermana. Así que creo que para el sábado ya estaré casado, y maldición. ¿Eso no va entrelazado directamente con el rol de padre? Definitivamente, estas son mis últimas horas de libertad Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que me recuerdes, Horo-Horo. Porque yo lo haré. Nunca se me pasaría por mi mente el olvidarte, y aunque mi ser se halle lejos de ti, ten la seguridad de que mi corazón y mi alma estarán siempre a tu lado. No les pediré que me rescaten, porque ustedes no tienen ninguna responsabilidad sobre mí, pero. Por favor, ve a encontrarte con Yoh a la posada. Bueno, creo que ya me he quedado sin palabras. Te amo Horo-Horo. Dile a todos que me perdonen por favor si alguna vez fui un bastardo insensible con ellos. En verdad, no sabes cuántas cosas me gustaría remediar.  
  
Sinceramente  
  
Len Tao***  
  
///TONG TONG TONG///  
  
Ya eran las 12:00  
  
*** Un solitario, arruinado tiempo está llegando Estaré listo para recibirlo? Todo dejará este reducido futuro Mientras yendo hacia el final iré cayendo  
  
Un corazón calmo, una simple hoja de papel a mis pies La mano izquierda en el borde de la espada, la mano derecha en el espejo  
  
. La vida despreocupada ha llegado a un fin, mis sentimientos están claros La Lógica vive como un telar, tejiendo un sueño en una realidad Y guiándome hacia el camino de la Victoria  
  
Pensar en nuevos caminos significa cortar estrecho hacia la verdad La luna se refleja en las gotas agua, para ver si necesitas abrir los ojos de tu mente  
  
El pesar del ayer está retornando La voluntad del mañana debe ser cumplida Deseando entregar mi corazón por un amigo Para tocar sus vidas por un instante Par entender los caminos del corazón  
  
Pensar en nuevos caminos significa cortar estrecho hacia la verdad La luna se refleja en las gotas de agua, pero debo abrir los ojos de mi mente para verla  
  
El pesar del ayer está retornando La voluntad del mañana debe ser cumplida Deseando entregar mi corazón por un amigo Para tocar sus vidas por un instante  
  
Un solitario, un arruinado tiempo me encierra Estaré esperándolo para recibirlo? Todo dejará este reducido futuro Mientras que yendo hacia el final iré cayendo Arrastrándome ***  
  
CoNtInUaRá ?+??+??+??+??+??+??+??+??+??+??+??+?  
  
Waaaaaaaaaaayyyyy!!! I finish! I finish! Terminé el 7mo capítulo, tomodachis! Espero que les siga gustando tanto como los otros, aunque para mí esto me quedó realmente mediocre (a decir verdad, este ha sido el peor de todos los capis ¬¬U) A propósito, lo que puse allí es "Ryuuro" (Mi canción ultra-mega-favorita! Y como no, si es la canción de mi Len-sama!) Traducida al español por MÍ! Si les interesa para publicarla en alguna parte, primero pregúntenme! Aunque es bastante incoherente si se la ponen a analizarla, pero a la vez le hallé algo muy profundo, que me hizo sentir que le vendría excelente a este capi! En realidad amo esta canción! Si no la han escuchado, se han perdido la mitad de sus vidas . Además, he de decir que tuve que arreglar algunas partes ínfimas de la canción, para dejarlo como así como un "singed Len´s POV", pero dejémoslos como un secreto, shi? Sino, después Romi Paku y Hiroyuki Takei me van a matar! (Romi Paku es la Seiyuu de Len, y también la intérprete de Ryuuro) Pero bueno, ahora solo me queda esperar a que lleguen sus reviews (y ojo, que si no llegan, me colapso y *NO* escribo!) Bueno, ya ven. Por fin Len se nos va a la milenaria China ¿Qué harán los demás? ¿Cómo reaccionarán? Nadie lo sabe, excepto su fiel escritora aquí presenta. *Candy se pone a bailar su "Happy-Candy-dance"* Wenu, eso. Y ahora voy a responder a todos sus reviews, así qué a. *Candy recuerda algo* Ah! Si! Y un especial muy especial! ATENCIÓN LECTORES Y LECTORAS! UN SÚPER CANDY-CONCURSO! Para participar, solo debes mandar un review con tu nombre, tu e-mail y la respuesta a esta pregunta.  
  
¿QUÉ CREES QUE PASARÁ AL FINAL DE ESTE FANFIC?  
  
El ganador (o sea, la respuesta que dé en el clavo o que por lo menos se parezca al final) tendrá como premio un "Candy-pack" que incluye imágenes LenxHoro, LenxYoh o de su personaje favorito por montones y un fanfic a pedido (o sea, ustedes me dicen "Quiero un LenxHao" y yo se los hago)  
  
Ahora, las pistas para que acierten con el final.  
  
Salvar- Flecha- Zombie- Sangre- Muerte- Resurrección- Anna- Yoh- HoroHoro- Hao- Bebé- Anulación- Reconciliación- Marca de por vida-  
  
XDDDDDDDD Adivinen, por favor!!! Participen! No pierden nada!  
  
Y ahora shi. sus hermosos reviews!  
  
Kory Asakura: ^^ hola, Kory-sama! Me alegro que le haya gustado el capi! T- T pero no llore, sí? Usted es siempre tan bueno con Candy-chan. no me gusta que mis amigos lloren. Espero que este capi también le haya gustado! Ahora, esté atento para el próximo capítulo y no olvide participar en el concurso! Shi. A ver si acierta y se gana el gran premio!  
  
Nakuru Tsukishiro: Hola! Sí, en verdad la chica da pena. No tiene muchas oportunidades.o si? Ahhhhh.. yo no lo sé. Sí, creo que en realidad tienes razón, se ven muy sexy-bastards y. oye ¿Si no es mucho pedir, le mandarías a Candy-chan un fanart LenxHao? Candy se lo agradecería mucho! Y a qué te refieres con eso del YohxHao? ._. Y. en verdad le gusta el LenxLyserg? VIVAAA!!! Qué bien! Me agrega, no cierto?  
  
Shooting star Natalie: NATALIE-CHAN! HOLA! Gracias port us halagos, friend. Qué serían mis fics sin tus comentarios tan positivos? Ahora, sobre eso de la "acción", pos que tengo más de un secretito guardado, así que quizás no deberías impacientarte. Sí, y ya ves que Len pudo por fin afrontar lo que sentía. Y lo siento, pero si Horo sufre, es porque cierto amigo mío me lo pidió.  
  
Terry Maxwell: Gracias, y si. yo también extrañaba a Hao. Y si. Len es MUY hermoso, y claro que se comprende el que todos quieran. ^^ Y sobre con quien se va a quedar. XD secreto confidencial! Y si quieres saber como se va a library. tendrás que esperar a los próximos capis. eso es lo bueno de escribir fics en capis.dejar al lector con ganas de leer el próximo capi. Y sobre la canción. Sí, la tengo para un momento MUY especial  
  
Wenu, chao a todos! + ._.-*:*.*:*.:.*/R y U u R o N o R e N\*.:.*:*.*:*-._. 


	8. Viajes de ida, viajes de vuelta Sang...

Truly, madly, deeply  
  
By Candymaru (O Candy-chan, La Chibi- writter!)  
  
Capítulo 7: Viajes de ida, viajes de vuelta  
Sangre y látigos  
  
*Suena "Ryuuro" de Fondo* :3 yo me voy en mi espíritu del fuego!  
  
Candy: -_-U ok, Hao-sama, ok. Usted puede volar a toda velocidad en su espíritu del fuego, y llegar a cualquier parte en muy poco tiempo. Bien por usted  
  
*momento de armonía*  
  
Hao: AH! *Aura negra invade el ambiente, oscureciéndolo todo* Y COMO ESO DE QUE MI LEN AMA A ESE AINU OBESO? NADIE MÁS QUE YO PUEDE SER EL DUEÑO DE SU CORAZÓN!  
  
Candy: *prende una lamparita apagando el aura negra* Bueno, Hao-sama. Usted ya tuvo a Len-sama en mi otro fic. Además, a las fans le encanta esta pareja  
  
Hao: Te perdono, pero solo porque escribes LenxHao.  
  
Candy: *reverencia* -_-U gracias, misericordioso señor mío. Ahora, la pregunta del CANDY-CONCURSO!  
  
¿QUÉ CREES QUE PASARÁ AL FINAL DE ESTE FANFIC?  
  
Hao: El ganador, quien de la respuesta que dé en el clavo o que por lo menos se parezca al final, tendrá como premio un "Candy-pack" *Candy se viste como modelo mientras se para al lado de los premios XD*  
  
Candy: Esto incluye imágenes LenxHoro *mirada asesina de Hao* , LenxYoh o de su personaje favorito por montones y un fanfic a pedido. O sea, ustedes me dicen "Quiero un LenxHao" y yo se los hago  
  
Ahora, las pistas para que acierten con el final.  
  
Salvar- Flecha- Zombie- Sangre- Muerte- Resurrección- Anna- Yoh- HoroHoro- Hao- Bebé- Anulación- Reconciliación- Marca de por vida-  
  
Candy: Tampoco es mi intención arruinarles el fic, por lo que (se me había olvidado decirles ^^U) esto es solo la mitad del final. No me gusta ser arruina-sorpresas, saben? Y ahora, los reviews! Ayúdame con esto, Hao!  
  
Hao: -_-U está bien, de todos modos no tengo nada más que hacer. Este lo mandó Marineneko  
  
Candy: ^o^ nee-san! Como ha estado, poyis?  
  
Hao: Aquí dice que te va a asesinar ¬_¬  
  
Candy: ._. No me mate, poyi-sama. Igual, gracias por decir que la traducción fue buena ^^ Chibi-Candy se lo agradece mucho! Y ya ve que se mandó el review! Chibi-Candy está muy feliz! Igual, ya ve que seguí con el fic. Espero que le haya gustado  
  
Hao: Sí. muchas gracias por tu review, Marineneko. Como sea, chibi-humana. El próximo es de Kory Asakura... Al chico lo hiciste llorar nuevamente  
  
Candy: Gomen nasai, tomodachi ._. Igual. Su teoría es muy buena. Pero no completamente cierta. Aún así, lo que sabe usted (aparte de lo que dice el review, que no es completamente acertado) es secreto confidencial  
  
Hao: No se lo digas a nadie, o sino nos arruinas el concurso!  
  
Candy: Así es. De todos modos, espero que este capi le haya gustado ^^  
  
Hao: Sí, claro. Bueno, el próximo es de tu amiga Shooting Star Natalie  
  
Candy: NATALIE-CHAN! *^^* Usted es tan buena con Chibi-Candy! Siempre sus reviews me levantan los ánimos!  
  
Hao: ¬_¬ Mira, aquí dice que es tu fan.  
  
Candy: o///o No diga eso, por favor Natalie-chan ._. no me merezco su admiración. Igual, lamento MUCHO el haberle arruinado su fic con mi traducción  
  
Hao: Es verdad. La ñoña estuvo llorando 2 horas por eso. Será mejor que la perdone, o sino inunda la casa  
  
Candy: Siempre tan simpático, mi señor Hao. Bueno, gracias por todo, tomodachi! Espero que este capi le haya gustado  
  
Hao: Si no quieres que llore nuevamente, mejor dile que sí -_-U Bueno, el próximo es de Nanaka. Dice que le ha gustado el capi  
  
Candy: Wiii!!! Arigatou! Igual, no me molesta que tenga la traducción, y no importa que no tenga nada que ver con el fic.  
  
Hao: Es verdad. a esta chibi-humana le encanta hablar  
  
Candy: O.ó usted no tiene remedio, Hao-sama. Siempre es TAN amable. Bueno, sigo respondiendo. ._. lo siento, pero su teoría no le dio a ningún clavo. Vuelva a intentarlo, tomodachi! Y si vuelve a participar, deje su e-mail, por favor ._.  
  
Hao: Siga participando. Bueno, el otro es de esta niña que me ha caído MUY bien. Nakuru Tsukishiro. La dejaste sorprendida con el capi anterior. ¿Por qué habrá sido eso?  
  
Candy: No lo sé, Hao-sama. Aún así, por qué no te animas e intentas adivinar? Como sabes si después ganas el premio? Además, no arruinarías la sorpresa, porque aún queda mucho por poner  
  
Hao: Sí, sí, como sea. Esta niña me ha caído MUY bien.^^ jejeje. *Hao empieza a teclear en el pc*  
  
Candy: o.ó Qué haces, Hao-sama? *se acerca al pc para ver que ve con tanto interés Hao-sama* Uhhhhh. WOW!!! ESTO ES INCREÍBLE! *Candy y Hao abrazan al pc* La verdad es que no se linkearon, pero igual vimos las imgs LenxHao y están DEAMSIADO cool! MOTTO ARIGATOU, TOMODACHI! Nos han gustado mucho los fanarts! ¿Las hiciste tú?  
  
Hao: esta niña me ha caído MUY bien. Aunque no me gusta el HaoxYoh. Yoh ha quedado en el pasado para mí. Es historia antigua  
  
Candy: ¬¬+ Hmmmm. Eso equivaldría a un TaoxTao!  
  
Hao: O te callas o te tiro una pelota de Volleyball  
  
Candy: o.o pelota? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! XO *DIES*  
  
Hao: Buena chica ^^ Pero ahora, tenemos que seguir con los reviews. Este es de RyoAsakura. Debe ser una prima lejana, creo o.ó  
  
Candy:*Recuperándose* Ah! Hola Ryo-chan! ^-^ A chibi-Candy le pone muy contenta el que le haya gustado el fic, al igual que la carta de Len. Sí, hasta yo la encontré linda ^.^ Fue muy emotiva, no lo cree?  
  
Hao: *murmura insultos incoherentes*  
  
Candy: ^^UUUUU Wenu. Por lo menos a mí y a ella nos gustó. Y sobre la canción de mi. *mira a Hao*, digo, NUESTRO adorado len. Música, Hao-sama  
  
*suena Ryuuro, y de la nada aparecen luces flash y "dancing stuff"*  
  
Candy: Ya. Dije música, no "disco". Pero está bien *Ve a Hao bailando* XD La canción se puede bajar del Kazaa (que se baja en www.kazaa.com, por si no lo sabe ^-^) O si no, en www.geocities.com/rentaosworld, sección downloads. Jeje. Deberían ver a Hao-sama bailar. XDDDD Es un as del baile! XD  
  
Hao: ¬¬U  
  
Candy: XDD. pero si. XDDD hablo. XDDDD en serio! *Candy no puede parar de reir*  
  
Hao: *murmurando* Demente. Bueno, lectoras.Tengo que decir que Ryuuro es mi canción favorita (más que mi propia canción.) -_- Después, claro, de la "verdadera canción de Len". *¬* Qué bonita canción es esa  
  
Candy: XDDD.^^U No coments.XDDDD Pero wenu, eso fue todo.  
  
Hao: Sayonara humanos! . Y PARA YA DE REÍR, CANDY!  
  
*Candy se va cantando feliz junto con Hao-sama la "verdadera canción de Len"*. XDDDD cual es? Ah.^.~ quizás se los diga. quizás no XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
PD: Candy: Queremos a Len!  
Hao: Y lo queremos UKE!  
  
PRÓXIMAMENTE. UKE LEN FAN CLUB.  
  
l l ~(° x°)~ °(( ))°  
° °  
  
._.-*:*.*:*.:.*/~R: :y: :U: :u: :R: :o: :N: :o: :R: :e: :N~\*.:.*:*.*:*- ._. 


	9. EL VERDADERO CAPÍTULO 8 QUE NO PUDE SUBI...

Truly, madly, deeply By Candymaru (O Candy-chan, La Chibi- writter!)  
  
Capítulo 8: Viajes de ida, viajes de vuelta  
Sangre y látigos  
  
*Suena "Ryuuro" de Fondo* -- efectos especiales ¡Candy se a puesto moderna!  
  
Y HOY, DE INVITADO ESPECIAL, HAO ASAKURA! *Candy aplaude*  
  
Candy: Okis, no sé qué ****** pasó con el fic, pero akí les va  
  
Hao: Qué fracasado ¬¬  
  
ADVERTENCIA: HOMOFÓBICOS MEJOR VÁYANSE (A veces se me olvida que esto es shonen-ai)  
  
PD: NO, Y REPITO, NO VA A SER LENXJUN! Jeje. TaoxTao. Jeje. */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Horo-Horo se hallaba sin palabras. Tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo para analizarlas. Todo daba vueltas en su cabeza ahogándolo con violencia.  
  
¿Len se iba a China?  
  
¿Len se casaba con su hermana Jun?  
  
¿Len.Lo amaba?  
  
Tantas emociones. Emoción, angustia, rabia.  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
Len estaba sufriendo demasiado, y eso era algo que él no podía tolerar! Aguantaba su propio sufrimiento, aguantaba su propio dolor. Incluso, cuando estaba cerca de Len, se sentía a gusto con esa angustia. Claramente se había hecho un completo masoquista.  
  
Pero ahora.  
  
Len estaba sufriendo como nunca! Y en parte.  
  
En parte era su culpa.  
  
Gracias a su estúpida. estúpida acción cometida. Len se había marchado.  
  
Todo por SU gran, gran culpa. Si él, Horo-Horo, no hubiera hecho eso, Len ahora estaría con ellos.  
  
Hubiera estado con sus amigos. Quienes lo hubieran defendido de todos aquellos zombies asquerosos. O por lo menos.  
  
Len hubiera pasado sus últimos momentos de libertad feliz. Con sus amigos. Con él.  
  
Ni siquiera podía llorar. No. era tanta su angustia que ya no tenía fuerzas.No tenía las fuerzas para aceptarlo. Se sentía débil. derrotado. Su razón de vivir, su Dios, su todo. Todo se había ido en un avión rumbo a China. Sentía desfallecerse al pensar eso. Ya no quedaban motivos para vivir. No sin él.  
  
Sin él.  
  
Sin Len, él no era nada.  
  
- Diablos, Horo-Horo!- Se gritó a sí mismo, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared - Por qué eres tan egoísta, maldita sea! Aún te queda un motivo para vivir.-  
  
-TENEMOS QUE SALVAR A LEN!- Gritó con decisión, mientras salía como un rayo hacia la pieza de cierta rubia Itako.  
  
-ANNA!!! AAAAAANNAAAAAA!!!!- Gritaba con histeria mientras, sin preocuparse por tocar, abrió la puerta con brusquedad, para encontrarse con una Anna tirada en un desarmado futón, con los ojos extremadamente hinchados y rojos, abrazada a sus rodillas  
  
- Qué dia.?- Preguntó enrabiada, mientras dirigía una de sus "cachetadas- marca-Anna" aunque no alcanzó, esquivada por el Ainu. Anna se quedó bastante sorprendida. Casi nadie había podido esquivar sus golpes.  
  
**.Algo malo debe de estar pasando.**  
  
-ESCÚCHAME, ANNA. - Gritó Horo-Horo histérico, mientras tomaba de los brazos a la rubia -NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA TUS BERRINCHES DE NIÑA MANDONA, ME ENTIENDES? AHORA LEE ESTO, MALDITA SEA!- Terminó de hablar, mientras le acercaba la carta a Anna. quien se hallaba totalmente desenfocada con la situación. **no tengo tiempo para explicarle, y ya que más da si la perra lee todo lo que dice.**  
  
Mientras, Anna solo se preguntaba un poco perpleja  
  
-¿Horo-Horo me estaba gritando a MI, Anna Kyouyama?-  
  
Realmente, algo malo debía estar pasando, pensó nuevamente la sacerdotisa. Agarró la carta, reaccionando con brusquedad después del momento de perplejidad. Desenvolvió el amuñado papel, y leyó con atención, absorta en el contenido. Leyó, tratando de parecer lo más indiferente posible, aunque miles de sentimientos la invadían por dentro.  
  
-Bien. Está bastante bien que se disculpe el bastardo- Habló la rubia al terminar de leer la carta - Ah,- continuó esta vez con un dejo de amarga ironía -.y felicitaciones, Horo-Horo. Tienes ya lo que querías-  
  
Horo-Horo no pudo sino enojarse más con la sacerdotisa  
  
-Maldita sea, Anna! ¡¿¡¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?!?! Len está a punto de casarse con su propia hermana y tú. - hizo una pausa, golpeando la pared con su apretado puño, empapado en transpiración  
  
-.Y tú siendo una maldita perra corazón de piedra! Por una vez en tu vida, compórtate como humana! -  
  
-¿Y TÚ CREES - Gritó Anna, apretando los puños de igual manera que Horo- Horo -QUE YO VOY A QUERER AYUDAR A ESE BASTARDO, DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE ME HIZO?  
  
-.POR DIÓS, HORO-HORO!-  
  
-.ÉL FUE EL QUE ARRUINÓ MI VIDA POR COMPLETO!-  
  
-.PERO AÚN ASÍ, TODOS LO QUIEREN!-  
  
-.TODOS LO QUIEREN, AUNQUE ES UN BASTARDO CORAZÓN DE PIEDRA IGUAL QUE YO!-  
  
-.PERO CLARO, YO TENGO LA OBLIGACIÓN DE SALVARLO!  
  
..DE SALVAR A SAN LEN! -  
  
- PERO POR SUPUESTO, TENGO QUE AYUDARLO. SINO QUEDO COMO ANNA, LA GRAN PERRA EGOÍSTA, NO?-  
  
Horo-Horo quedó perplejo. De seguro Anna estaba hablando desahogándose de toda su rabia acumulada. Jamás había escuchado a nadie hablar con tanto odio.  
  
Anna estaba celosa.  
  
El ainu no pudo evitar sentir compasión por la muchacha. En realidad, Anna no era más que una chica enamorada de algo inalcanzable. Y aunque Len no tenía la culpa, sentía mucha lástima por la pobre muchacha  
  
-Lo lamento, Anna- Murmuró triste el shaman de Hielo, mientras observaba a una Anna totalmente espantada con lo que acababa de decir - Por lo menos. Hazlo por Yoh. Demuéstrales a todos que puedes ser buena. Que puedes ser humana-  
  
Anna se quedó inmóvil, escuchando a el shaman como desenfocada. Todo lo que decía el chico era verdad. Pero.  
  
-.Está bien.- Murmuró casi inaudiblemente, mientras agarraba una mochila ya preparada - Voy, pero solo para darle una GRAN paliza a ese bastardo de Yoh. Maldito traidor.-  
  
- Me alegro mucho, Anna.- Sonrió Horo-Horo, calmándose un poco. En verdad, Anna no era tan mala como aparentaba -Pero ahora ¿Cómo llegamos a China antes del sábado? Hoy es MIERCOLES! Tenemos 3 días!-  
  
-Horo-Horo. ¿Qué crees que he hecho con todo el dinero de los baños termales y las pensiones?- Preguntó la Itako, mientras le daba la espalda al otro chico, sacando una chaqueta de su armario  
  
-.Pero.Será suficiente?- Preguntó Horo-Horo con desconfianza  
  
-Estos son los ahorros de 5 años, idiota.- Respondió mientras salía hacia el pasillo, poniéndose la chaqueta con prisa -Nos alcanza para que 3 personas den 5 vueltas al mundo-  
  
-Excelente.- Habló el otro chico un poco más esperanzado, mientras corría detrás de la rubia, quien ya estaba escribiendo una nota de "Salimos. Volvemos el Lunes a más tardar"  
  
-Apresúrate, tarado. Si salimos al tren de las 1:45, de seguro llegaremos a la montaña mañana por la mañana. La dirección está en la carta, no?-  
  
-Sí.-  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
-.La Luna brilla en el cielo, la hierba crece en el suelo.- Hablaba Len con vos débil, sonriendo con ironía frente a su destino -Todo está idéntico desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Todo el paisaje ha quedado preservado por el hielo y las sombras. En las cuales todo Tao debe vivir-  
  
No sabía como lo estaban llevando. recostado en algo duro, al parecer. Iba totalmente atado, con apretadas cadenas que parecían hundirse el la pálida piel del shaman. Al parecer, había dormido en todo el trayecto, ya que no recordaba nada desde que se había despedido de Yoh.  
  
Yoh.  
  
En realidad jamás fue su intención hacer que su amigo se sintiera así. No sabía que sentir en esos momentos. A Yoh siempre lo había estimado como a pocas personas lo había hecho, pero. El amaba a Horo-Horo. Ojalá pudiera volver atrás y rehacer todo aquello que no debió haber hecho. Quizás todo fue su culpa. Aún así.  
  
No se arrepentía de nada de lo vivido, por más que ahora tuviera que pagar las consecuencias.  
  
Ahora, vio como las heladas y oscuras puertas de su hogar se abrían, abriendo consigo el inicio a su nueva vida  
  
Un momento.¿Hogar lo había llamado? No, ese no era su hogar. Solo era su casa, más su hogar se hallaba en cualquier lugar siempre y cuando sus amigos estuvieran con él.  
  
Los zombies al parecer empezaban a aumentar su velocidad, ya que en pocos minutos ya se hallaba en la sala principal, en donde pudo escuchar una voz desagradablemente familiar  
  
-Vaya. Pero si es mi querido hijo.-  
  
En Tao, el padre de Len, se hallaba sentado en un gran asiento, en medio de una gran sala oscura iluminada tenuemente por algunas antorchas  
  
- ¿Cómo has estado, hijo? ¿Lo has pasado bien con tus amiguitos?- Siseó En con voz congelada. Incluso a Anna le daría escalofríos aquella escena -¿Les has cobrado bien por tus servicios?-  
  
Golpe bajo para Len. Aún así, parecía mudo, absorto en sus pensamientos lejanos. Parecía que no lo estuviera escuchando, lo que causó el enojo de su padre, quien con furia entrecerró sus ojos y dijo algunas palabras en chino mandarín  
  
Al siguiente momento, Len ya estaba sangrando a mares por su cicatriz  
  
Pero nada  
  
Ni se inmutó  
  
Parecía completamente ajeno a su dolor, a su carne siendo abierta por manos invisibles que hacían la herida mucho más grande y profunda  
  
-¿Qué te sucede, bastardo?- Habló nuevamente En con voz ácida - Acaso tus amiguitos te comieron la lengua? Acaso ya te convertiste completamente en una muñeca china, incapaz de hablar o discernir?-  
  
-Eso creo.- Habló Len serio, -Al fin me he convertido en la muñeca de nuestra dinastía.-  
  
Era verdad. Ya no tenía vida propia. Solo era el instrumento de su familia para seguir con su honor  
  
-Eres más insolente de lo pensaba!- Gritó con rabia a su hijo -Sirvientes!- Al siguiente momento no menos de 20 zombies aparecieron de la nada  
  
-LLÉVENLO A LOS CALABOZOS! ESTE BASTARDO NECESITA URGENTE UNA PALIZA QUE LO HAGA MÁS RESPETUOSO!-  
  
5 segundos después, Len ya era amordazado nuevamente por frías y viscosas manos de aquellos zombies, mientras lo golpeaban con fuerza en todas partes de su ensangrentado y amoratado cuerpo, ya insensible a las golpizas que desde el día de su nacimiento había recibido. Y entonces, ya en los calabozos, fue amarrado a su usual silla de torturas a la cual en su infancia lo solían golpear. Tal como ahora lo harían de nuevo.  
  
Ya estaba amordazado. 1, 10, 30, 50, 100 latigazos. Todos llenos de odio, todos llenos de rencor. Después de lo que el joven chino no podría definir como 5 minutos u varias horas. los zombies dejaron su labor para rociarlo entero con algo que parecía ácido. No calcinante, sino como ácido de algún cítrico. Aunque era terriblemente doloroso al mezclarse con la sangre de las decenas de heridas que cubrían su cuerpo. Len emitió un gemido de agonía, lo que causó la risa de los testigos. Por más que se había concentrado por no sentir dolor, ni escuchar las palabras de su padre. El dolor y la rabia se habían apoderado de su ser. Nuevamente volvía a sus antiguas cadenas que lo ataban al odio y al rencor. Aunque ya no sucumbiría ante ellas. Antes fue así, porque no sabía de otra realidad para él. Pero ahora tenía razones por qué vivir y cambiar todo eso.  
  
Aunque ahora fuera casi imposible aguantar, él sacaría fuerzas de aquellos buenos momentos que pasó junto a sus amigos. Sabia aquella persona que dijo que todo tiempo pasado fue mejor. Pero aún así, él era feliz. Porque gracias a aquellas personas pudo liberarse de su cadenas, y conocer el mundo del que su familia lo había privado. Y si por alguna razón llegaba a morir, de todos modos moriría en paz. Sería como una pequeña alegría que sentiría una vez en el infierno, pagando por sus pecados. Por lo menos sabría que con su existencia pudo hacer feliz a alguien.  
  
Eso lo hacía sacar fuerzas, aún en la desgracia. Aún en su silencioso llanto, aún con su desgarrada carne, y su desesperanzado corazón. No, desesperanzado no era la palabra. Inmutable era más exacto. Ya poco le importaba su dolor, su matrimonio, su libertad y una dinastía que mantener. Ya qué más daba al fin y al cabo.  
  
Al fin, después de unas cuantas más carcajadas de zombies, a causa del dolor del shaman, al parecer ya les había dejado de hacer gracia, por lo que soltaron al maltratado muchacho y lo dejaron tirado sobre el frío y duro piso de hielo, retirándose hacia quién sabe donde. Len pudo ver entre sus ojos manchados de sangre como aquellas enormes figuras se dirigían hacia la puerta, murmurando sonidos guturales sin sentido alguno mientras se desplazaban con una total carencia de gracia.  
  
Len no perdió su tiempo imaginando qué sería de él. No lo hallaba muy relevante que digamos.  
  
Pero al instante, vio 2 figuras de mediana estatura que se dirigían a él entre pasitos silenciados pero apresurados, quienes lo tomaron mientras lo examinaban con angustia.  
  
"Si solo hubiéramos sido dignas para él, Rin." Murmuraba una niña de aproximadamente unos 15 años de edad, quien lentamente empezaba a sollozar mientras que con la ayuda de su compañera levantaban al joven shaman  
  
"¿Cómo puede existir gente tan desquiciada para hacerle esto a nuestro amo, Jin?" Habló la otra chica, de unos 15 años también, mientras juntas caminaban hacia la salida de los calabozos  
  
*/*/*/*/*/  
  
2 figuras se hallaban en un tren desierto y desgastado, el cual se dirigía hacia las montañas del norte. Ya estaba a punto de amanecer, cuando una voz rompió el silencio.  
  
"No seas muy severa con él, Anna.." Murmuró Horo-Horo mientras los primeros rayos del sol acariciaban sus pálidos rostros  
  
"Él no tiene la culpa."  
  
Anna se sorprendió un poco con aquellas palabras, mientras veía la estación ya próxima a ellos. Primero, porque hace ya varias horas que no escuchaba a nadie hablar, y segundo. Porque le parecía una petición muy rara de parte de Horo-Horo. Que no fuera muy severa con él. No sabía por qué Horo-Horo había dicho eso, pero. Ella vería como se las arreglaba con ese Asakura ingrato.  
  
Un anticuado altoparlante ya les informaba que estaban próximos a la estación de trenes.  
  
"Bueno, ya estamos aquí." Habló la rubia con su típico tono de voz  
  
Ambos tomaron su equipaje, que no consistía en más que unas chaquetas, dinero y algo de ropa de cambio. Se pararon en frente de la puerta, mientras el tren empezaba a frenar  
  
Se abrieron las puertas con un pequeño rechinar, dejando pasar a los 2 chicos. Quienes después de un pequeño deslumbre de sol pudieron reconocer alguien quien los esperaba en frente de ellos.  
  
".Yoh..." Digieron ambos recién llegados al encontrarse con el menor de los Asakura frente a ellos  
  
CoNtInUaRá  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Candy: HE TERMINADO! WIIII!!! *SALTA Y BAILA* Es mi idea o está un poco corto?  
  
*Candy se va cantando feliz junto con Hao-sama la "verdadera canción de Len"*. XDDDD cual es? Ah.^.~ quizás se los diga. quizás no XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
PD: Candy: Queremos a Len!  
Hao: Y lo queremos UKE!  
  
PRÓXIMAMENTE. UKE LEN FAN CLUB.  
  
l l ~(° x°)~ °(( ))°  
° °  
  
._.-*:*.*:*.:.*/~R: :y: :U: :u: :R: :o: :N: :o: :R: :e: :N~\*.:.*:*.*:*- ._. 


	10. LOS REVIEWS QUE LOS TUVE QUE PONER A PAR...

Truly, madly, deeply By Candymaru (Y ojo. que no tengo nada que ver con AmidaMARU)  
  
Capítulo 9: Y no que era odio?...  
Casamiento  
  
Chibi-Candy: Hola lectores! Chibi-Candy ha vuelto! =3 Heme aquí CON EL SEMI- CLIMAX DE MI FIC *Abraza su almohadita de perrito* Que tristeza tengo. Este ha sido lejos mi mejor fic... TOT NADA SERÁ COMO ANTES DESPUÉS DE QUE LO TERMINE  
  
Hao: *palmadas en la espalda a Chibi-Candy* Ya, Chibi... Podrás escribir otras historias  
  
Chibi-Candy: -_- nada será lo mismo... *^-^* Pero gracias por el consuelo, Hao-sama  
  
Hao: Solo lo hago porque me das de comer y un lugar para dormir ¬¬* Weno, mejor di lo que tengas que decir y comienza ya con el fic  
  
Chibi-Candy: Hai, Hao-sama... Bueno, como les había dicho, ya estamos con el climax de mi fic... Queda poco para el GRAN final... El concurso ya lo ganaron, así que no se preocupen ^^ Felicitaciones al afortunado ganador! *claps claps* Ahora, quisiera dar unos avisos para mis queridos lectores... Resulta que no sé si ustedes navegarán mucho por mankin-japo-pages, pero verán... Desde hace algún tiempo que me he dado cuenta que hay ciertas pages de Sk que aunque se vean muy lindas y cutes... Tienen ciertas cosas que... _O HAO-SAMA MALPENSADO! *DIES*  
  
Hao: u.u Mejor vamos con los reviews, si? El primero es de Marineneko  
  
Chibi-Candy: NEE-SAAAAAAN!!!! ^^ Bueno, eso de los puros reviews fue porque el capi se subió mal, pero eso ya está arreglado! Y gracias por su misericordia al decidir no matarme... Su imouto-chan se lo agradece de todo corazón... ¿Ya vio que he dado el aviso para la defensa de los derechos de los bishônens? ^^ espero que mi poder de convencimiento no me falle. Ah! Y sobre el fanlistig... Pos que las Hnas Crimson van a arrasar con la web! *seña de ryuuro* se viene un futuro muy lindo... Y sobre el fandub... ^^mi nee-san es tan consentidora con chibi-candy!  
  
Hao: La estas poniendo malcriada! Ah! Pero gracias por enviarnos MUGAI! Que linda canción...  
  
Chibi-Candy: Romi-sama RULEZ! y gracias por lo de" gran fic, gran escritora, gran Ren Tao"... Sobre todo por la última... Alabado sea nuestro Kami-sama Len! Aps... El próximo es de mi gran gran amiga Ryo Asakura...  
  
Hao: A decir verdad, esta chibi lloró todo el capi cuando lo estaba leyendo... Pero aún así no le creen que ella es la que más sufre cuando lo escribe... Siempre empapa todo el teclado. Igual, gracias por decirle que te gustó el capi, y te deseamos suerte con Ryuuro! Definitivamente, una buena canción...  
  
Cchibi-Candy: TOT YO IGUAL ESTOY TRISTE POR EL FINAL!!! ME VOY A MORIR DE LA PENA!!! Igual, arigatô por seguir mi fic... ^^Tus reviews siempre me suben los ánimos... Y gracias por ser mi fan o///o  
  
Hao: No olvides unirte a la asociación anti-hentai de Len! Bueno, el próximo es de Nanaka! Dice que pensaba que tenía asegurado esa parte del bebé... Juas, juas, juas... Ya vez que ganaron el concurso! Bueno, el próximo es de Dark Lilith Evolution  
  
Chibi-Candy: WAAAAA!!! Arigatô!!! T-T Su review me hizo llorar! TANTOS HALAGOS DE UNA SOLA VEZ ME DIO UN INFARTO!!! Igual, me impactó su rapidez para leer el fic... 8 al hilo... wow... ^^ Igual, espero que este fic te halla gustado este capi!!!  
  
Hao: El próximo es de Nakuru Tsukishiro... Esta chica me cae muy bien, sabes?  
  
Chibi-Candy: Lo has dicho un par de veces ^^U Igual, Kami-sama Len te bendiga por las imágenes... Sino fuera por ti jamás las hubiéramos visto... ^^Arigatô! Y sí, este capi me pareció demasiado corto... Espero que este me halla quedado un poco más largo. Y sobre el Uke-Len-fan-club... CLARO QUE TE PUEDES UNIR! BIENVENIDOS SEAN TODOS LOS QUE SE QUIERAN UNIR! Igual, quizás tmbn te unes al anti-hentai-de-Len... ^^  
  
Hao: Sí... Necesitamos más poder de convencimiento para parar esas porquerías! Bueno, el próximo es de..  
  
Chibi-Candy: NATALIE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! QUE BIEN LEER SU FIC! SIEMPRE USTED TAN BUENA, LEVANTÁNDOLE LOS ÁNIMOS A CHIBI-CANDY CON SUS REVIEWS! ^^ Igual, ya no lloraré... Si usted encuentra que es innecesario, no lo haré. Igual, lloré mucho con mi pobre Len... ES QUE NADIE ENTIENDE QUE SOY YO LA QUE MÁS SUFRO? Igual, ahora ya sabe quienes son esas chiquitas molestas... ^^U Concubinas de Len... Y si, ya ven que ayudaron mucho a mi kami-sama Len! Y... ._. Muchas gracias por ser mi fan, Natalie-chan... Ahhh!!! Qué apenada estoy *se esconde bajo su almohada de perrito*  
  
Hao: ¬¬ Ya basta, chibi! Mejor respondemos este de Terry Maxwell... Wow, al parecer a la gente le gusta la idea de Uke-Len Fan club... Pero es cierto... Len se ve bien de Uke  
  
Chibi-Candy: x.x Ri~ght, Hao-sama... Okis, esperamos que este capi les haya gustado!  
  
Hao: Bueno, eso fue todo... Sugerencias de último momento, amenazas de muerte, halagos, propuestas de matrimonio  
  
Chibi-Candy: O.o Chibi-Candy está muy chibi para casarse...  
  
Hao: Bueno, lo que sea, dejen un review!  
  
Chibi-Candy: Ah! Y saludos a mi tocayita Mary sweet angel, Yui Zaoldyeck y a Kory Asakura, quienes tmbn leyeron mi fic ^^  
  
*seña de ryuuro* NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO!  
  
._.-*:*.*:*.:.*/~R: :y: :U: :u: :R: :o: :N: :o: :R: :e: :N~\*.:.*:*.*:*- ._. 


	11. Y no que era odio? casamiento

Truly, madly, deeply By Candymaru (Y ojo. que no tengo nada que ver con AmidaMARU)  
  
Capítulo 9: Y no que era odio?...  
Casamiento  
  
ADVERTENCIA: HOMOFÓBICOS MEJOR VÁYANSE (A veces se me olvida que esto es shonen-ai)  
  
PD: NO, Y REPITO, NO VA A SER LENXJUN! Jeje. TaoxTao. Jeje. -_-U Todo tiempo pasado fue anterior... jeje... */*/*/*/  
  
Allí ya se hallaban los 3, cada uno en frente del otro... Todos parecían tener expresiones distintas, aunque unidas por un mismo sentimiento... La duda que inundaba sus corazones... Por parte de Anna, allí se hallaba Yoh, quien ya inconscientemente le había dado por firmado el hecho de que no era correspondida, y aunque ahora sentía una gran rabia hacia él y el mundo, no sabía si realmente debería culparlo a ella o a él... El era el que lo había traicionado o...Ella había sido la que lo había dejado ir?  
  
Por parte de Horo-Horo... Allí se hallaba Yoh, su amigo y rival... No sabía si sentir rabia o pena hacia él... Sabía que había tratado de separarlo a él y a Len, pero no podía evitar sentir pena por él... Sabía lo doloroso que era sentirse no correspondido frente a un sentimiento tan destructivo como ese...  
  
Y por parte de Yoh... En aquel instante solo podía sentirse asustado... Allí estaban las 2 personas a las que había traicionado... ¿Qué le dirían? ¿Volverían a aceptarlo? Aquel temor de perderlos para siempre lo asustaba más... Ya había perdido a Len... Se negaba a perder lo poco y casi nada que le quedaba... ***EL TREN HACIA LA CIUDAD EN 5 MINUTOS, PASAJEROS POR FAVOR ABORDAR PRONTO EL TREN*** Sonó una voz en el altoparlante que se hallaba en lo alto de una muralla, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de los 3 chicos, quienes aún se hallaban en donde se habían encontrado  
  
-Vamos al tren... En 2 horas estaremos en el aeropuerto- Habló Anna despertando de sus pensamientos  
  
Los otros 2 shamanes solo asintieron, más no se movieron, temerosos de hacer algo erróneo frente a la incómoda situación que en esos momentos se estaba desarrollando  
  
-POR DIOS! TENEMOS QUE SALVAR A LEN, RECUERDAN?- Gritó Anna exasperada mientras se volteaba, dándole a los chicos una mirada de impaciencia  
  
***Después de todo... Anna también quiere salvar a Len*** Fue el pensamiento que instintivamente golpeó a los chicos, mientras reaccionaban despertando a la realidad  
  
Y entonces, se dirigieron hacia el tren, que ya tenía sus puertas abiertas para que la poca gente que se hallaba ahí pudiera entrar. Anna se hallaba un poco sorprendida frente a sus propias palabras... ¿En verdad le importaba salvar a ese bastardo? ¿Por qué había dicho eso?  
  
"No... Claro que no me importa lo que a ese miserable le pase" se dijo para sí misma, desechando aquel pensamiento  
  
Segura? Acéptalo, Anna... En el fondo no puedes evitar sentir cierta simpatía hacia el muchacho... Incluso, él y tú se parecen mucho...  
  
"¡¡¡Claro que no!!! ¿Como podría sentir simpatía por él, si fue EL quien destruyó mi vida?"  
  
En el fondo... En el fondo sabes que nunca fue su intención... El jamás quiso arrebatártelo... Y en el fondo de tu corazón no puedes sino sentir cierta... comprensión hacia él... Ambos fueron criados como marionetas de una familia poco cariñosa... Ambos fueron sellados contra el mundo... A ambos se les había denegado el derecho a su libertad... Además... En el fondo Len era mucho más desafortunado que ella... Por lo menos ella tenía la opción de enamorarse de su prometido, pero Len... Era con su hermana con la que se casaba... Ella tuvo la opción de enamorarse... Pero Len no, y si se enamoró... Definitivamente ese amor no tendría futuro... No en esta sociedad tan superficial  
  
"Aún así... No quiero!"  
  
" No quiero! No quiero ser una más quien sienta simpatía por él... Es cierto, él y yo somos parecidos, pero él, y no yo, fue quien conquistó el corazón de Yoh ¡Por qué él y no yo, si somos tan parecidos? Por mientras que Len recibía todo el cariño de Yoh, yo solo era vista como una piedra en el camino... él era el bueno, yo la mala... él era el que merecía el cariño de todos, no? Fue él el maltratado de pequeño, y el que careció de cariño alguno... Yo solo era una niña traumada que se escondía en su máscara de frialdad"  
  
Pero aún así... ¿La envidia por él te llevará a algo? Por lo menos a ti te quedará la dignidad, y un hogar cálido... ¿Pero a él?  
  
"...Y una vez más, he sido vencida por mi conciencia..." Pensó Anna vencida, mientras se acomodaba un poco en su asiento  
  
*/*/*/*/*  
  
Por mientras, muy lejos de allí, 2 muchachas ya se hallaban en una habitación bañada por unos pálidos rayos de luz que entraban por las ventanas de aquel lugar... En el medio de la habitación yacía una enorme pileta de cristalinas aguas, en donde justamente aquellas 2 muchachas, ambas vestidas como damas de compañía orientales, se hallaban tratando las múltiples y profundas heridas que un joven de pelo azul violáceo tenía alrededor de todo su cuerpo, quien ahora se hallaba siendo lavado en una pileta de lo que al parecer parecían ser flores de Loto  
  
-Ha perdido mucha sangre, amo...- Hablaba casi en un susurro una de las chicas a su "amo", quien obviamente no la escuchaba - El señor En... ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto a mi amo? Maldito insensible...-  
  
-Jin!- Habló la otra chica con voz alarmada, removiéndose las túnicas con nervios -No seas irrespetuosa! No sea que alguno de esos horribles zombies nos esté espiando!-  
  
- ¡Y qué si lo hacen, eh?- Preguntó la otra con expresión desafiante -Yo juré eterna lealtad a mi amo Len, no a su monstruosa familia... Mi respeto solo va dirigido hacia mi amo, Rin... -  
  
-Mhmmm...- Fue lo único que respondió la otra chica, mientras seguía tratando con extremo cuidado al joven - Me gustaría hacer algo para ayudar a mi amo Len... él no se merece esto! Ojalá pudiera ser lo suficiente digna para él...-  
  
La otra chica solo rió con risita burlona -Eso jamás pasará, Rin... Fuimos compradas desde antes de nuestro nacimiento para ser sus concubinas... Nuestros destinos es ser una mera distracción para él... Obviamente jamás seremos dignas... No somos ni shamanes!  
  
-Es cierto...- Respondió la otra muchacha, a la vez que se tapaba los ojos y sacaba a Len de su baño, envolviéndolo en una toalla -Jamás estaremos a su nivel... Es un sueño inalcanzable, no lo crees?"  
  
-No hay otra manera de definirlo...- Asintió la otra, mientras se acercaba al lecho en donde ahora Len se hallaba recostado - Míralo, Rin... De seguro nuestro amo sufre de anemia... Está tan pálido...-  
  
De pronto, una voz las hizo estremecerse mientras se acercaba por la puerta principal  
  
-Fuera-" Fue todo lo que tuvo que decir para espantar a las 2 chicas, mientras una figura masculina se acercaba hacia la cama en donde Len estaba aún inconsciente  
  
-Falta poco para el gran día, Hijo...- Habló En Tao con voz siseante -No trates de resistirte a tu destino, hijo... Puedo hacer con tu cuerpo lo que me plazca-  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Ya estaban llegando al aeropuerto internacional... Se dirigían con paso rápido, ya que no había tiempo que perder... Llegaron a la casilla de los pasajes, y por suerte el próximo vuelo hacia China salía en 10 minutos... Pasaportes? Diablos, no era momento para pensar en eso! Es por eso que cuando el señor se los pidió, 3 miradas asesinas se posaron en él, dejándolo frío del miedo Sí... Horo e Yoh también les habían tirado miradas asesinas... Estaban demasiado apurados como para pensar en eso... Estaban ya por entrar al avión cuando una mano detuvo a Horo y Anna  
  
-¿Yoh?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo los 2 chicos desconcertados  
  
-Solo quería decirles que... Que lo siento mucho, amigos. Lo siento si los traicioné... Si no me perdonan, lo entenderé, pero..."  
  
No alcanzó a seguir, ya que fue interrumpido por Horo-Horo, quien lo tomó de los hombros y le sonrió  
  
-Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo- Rió Horo-Horo  
  
-...Horo-Horo...- Habló Yoh sorprendido -Muchas gracias...-  
  
De pronto, los 2 shamanes posaron su mirada en la Itako, a quien no podían verle la expresión  
  
-No tengo de qué perdonarte... No me has hecho nada- Dijo Anna, como adivinando lo que los otros 2 chicos pensaban... Trato de sonar inexpresiva, pero no pudo... Sintió la voz entrecortada, y un ardor horrible en los ojos  
  
-Muchas gracias, Annita- Sonrió Yoh, mientras todos ya se dirigían a sus asientos... Un largo viaje les esperaba...  
  
El avión ya empezaba a emprender vuelo...  
  
"Espéranos, Len... Iremos a salvarte"  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Y así pasaron el día... Llegaron a China ya casi al anochecer, pero aún así los chicos decidieron no descansar mucho, ya que faltaban unos 400 kms para llegar recién a la propiedad Tao, la cual tenía muchas, muchas hectáreas por recorrer. Sacaron a sus espíritus acompañantes, para estar  
  
Yoh trataba de aparentar estar bien, estar con fuerzas para salvar a su amigo, pero... Sabía que en el fondo su corazón ya no era más que cenizas quemadas por un amor que jamás fue correspondido... Se sentía desfallecer, se sentía sin fe... Su amigo, su obsesión, su amor... Todo ahora se veía tan lejano... Y aunque lograran salvar a su amigo, ya nada sería lo mismo... Todo sería tan lejano, tan insípido ahora que ya todos sabían todo... Len de seguro lo rechazaría, y se alejaría de él... Ya de su amistad no quedaría nada, solo el recuerdo de una amistad que le dio fuerzas hasta el final  
  
-Sucede algo, Amo Yoh?- Preguntó Amidamaru un poco preocupado por su amo, quien hace rato se hallaba ausente... Aunque lograba imaginarse el por qué... Solo veía así a su amo cuando pensaba en cierta persona...  
  
-Nada, Amidamaru... Solo estoy un poco cansado- Mintió Yoh... No era de aquellas personas a las que le gustaba mentir, pero no tenía ánimos de contar nada  
  
-No mienta, amo Yoh... Yo lo conozco!- Habló el espíritu acompañante  
  
-Miren, un camión! Pidamos que nos lleve!- Gritó eufórico Yoh mientras veía como un destartalado camión se acercaba por la desolada autopista... En verdad era una suerte porque, como Len se los había dicho antes, había parajes de China por los cuales casi nadie pasaba  
  
-ALTO! ALTOOOOOO!!!!- Gritó el shaman de Hielo agitando los brazos frenéticamente  
  
El camión paró  
  
-Si quieren que los lleve, tendrán que ir atrás con las gallinas- Habló el lúgubre conductor del camión, quien con expresión maquiavélica apuntaba a la parte de atrás del vehículo  
  
-Hecho- Dijeron Yoh y Horo al unísono... Después de todo, esa era una oportunidad de oro para ellos  
  
Y con cacareos y plumas volando, los chicos subieron a la parte trasera... En aproximadamente 2 horas y media estarían a la entrada del territorio de los Tao  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Ya había amanecido el la mansión de los Tao, y los sutiles rayos de sol golpearon con suavidad el rostro de Len, despertándolo con suavidad  
  
-Buenos días, amo Len- Dijeron 2 voces al unísono  
  
CoNtInUaRá  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Chibi-Candy: WAAA!!! 9 CAPI FINISHED!  
  
*seña de ryuuro* NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO!  
  
._.-*:*.*:*.:.*/~R: :y: :U: :u: :R: :o: :N: :o: :R: :e: :N~\*.:.*:*.*:*- ._. 


	12. THE REVIEWS 9

THE REVIEWS! Capi 9 By Chibi-Candy and her blue puppy pillow  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Chibi-Candy: WAAAAAAA!!! CANDY IS HERE! HE VUELTO, PÚBLICO QUERIDO! *Chibi- Candy baila de alegría* Wohooo!!! Lo siento si me demoré MUCHO, pero es que Chibi-Candy ya no tiene internet, por lo tanto ya no puede actualizar, excepto desde un cyber-café o algo así....Aunque como ya algunos saben, Chibi-Candy ya no tiene dinero, porque se lo gastó en dulces (¡Malditos Dulces! No los puedo resistir!) Pero no importa, porque contra viento y marea, Candy-chan siempre la lleva! *Papelillos tirado por ella misma* Jeje... como ya se habrán dado cuenta, ahora al parecer tendré que poner la respuesta a los reviews aparte... ^^U Será pos, que qué se le va a hacer ._.U todo lo malo le pasa a chibi-Candy, pero será... Ah! Y por razones que aun no entiendo, Hao-sama ya no está aki, pero wenu... Aquí a responder a los reviews!  
  
De Kory-sama!: Sí, estamos cada vez más cerca del desenlace... ¬¬ Aunque tú ya has recibido ciertos spoilers... Wenu, será... Me alegra mucho mucho que esperes el final! Y...^_^ ME ALEGRO QUE SIGAS DEFENDIENDO LOS DERECHOS DE LOS BISHÔNENS! LOS BISHÔNENS NO SON OBJETOS SEXUALES! TAMBIÉN TIENEN SU DIGNIDAD! *Saca su estandarte de "NO AL HENTAI DE LOS BISHIES" y salta de un lado a otro* TODOS SE DEBEN UNIR A LA ASOCIACIÓN DEFENSORA DE LOS DERECHOS DE LOS BISHÔNENS (a.k.a. Asociación anti hentai de Len)  
  
De Ryo Asakura: ... Y QUÉ PUEDO DECIR? RYO RYO RYO RYO RYO RYO!!!! Hola, tomodachi ^_^! Si, ya ve que es bastante OOC... ._. Pero es que me gusta la idea de que se lleven bien ^.^ (VIVA LA AMISTAD! YIPIE-YAI!!! *Chibi-Candy tira papelillos* Lo Siento, pero es que tengo una obsesión maníaco- compulsiva por la amistad... ^^U) Y sí, pobreshitu de Yoh... Menos mal que los chicos lo perdonaron, porque o sino me iba a sentir muy mal por el chico (además, más de alguna fan estaría dispuesta a matarme) Y shi, estuvo corto pero porque NO quiero que termine TOT ya sabe que me encariñé con este fic, y wenu... ._.U I don´t want to finish it! Pero igual, no sabe cuanto me alegra que le haya gustado... :3 ya le ha dado el visto bueno, así que estoy feliz! Y si... NO QUIERO QUE TERMINE *Chibi-Candy abraza su almohada de perrito* Bah, pero que sensible ando, Aah! y Ryo... No le vayas a decir a nadie lo que ya-sabes-qué!!!  
  
De Dark Lilith Evolution! ^u^ Chibi-Candy está feliz de que a usted le haya gustado *Candy dances* Lalalá, me alegra mucho mucho! Y si... Mi Len...digo, NUESTRO Len (el de toda sus fans!), quedó hecho sopita de vegetales TOT que mal me siento por él... Y sí, ya ves que es bastante crudo esto del casamiento entre Len y Jun... ._.U ya ve que aunque sea chibi a veces tengo ideas bastantes descabelladas... Y sí, a mi también me alegra que Anna se haya pegado el alcachofazo... (Pegarse el alcachofazo = darse cuenta de algo) Y shí, ya ve que me apuré con la continuación... Ah, y sobre de que chibi-Candy le deje de tratar de usted... Pos que lo veo bien difícil... Ya sabe como es Chibi-Candy con sus mayores... A veces llego a ser molesta, pero... ¿Pos que que le voy a hacer? Yo soy feliz siendo respetuosa con mis mayores!  
  
De Marineneko: NEE-SAAAAAAAN POYI!!! HOLAAAAA!!!! *jumps jumps* TOT Chibi- Candy está muy feliz de que a su nee-san Poyi le guste el estilo con que escribe! Usted siempre es tan buena con su imouto-chan! A veces me consiente demasiado! Wenu... Me alegra de que nee-san se haya emocionado... ^^ esa es la idea, no? Si no es para emocionar a los lectores, para qué escribo? Pero wenu... Igual, cree usted que mis transiciones salen naturales? ^.^ Uhhhh, pos gracias... Y sí, Jin y Rin cumplen un papel muy importante en el fic, y aunque no me gusta incluir nuevos personajes, creo que sin ellas la historia no quedaría igual... sí que son importantes... Le prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para sorprenderla con el final! Se lo prometo, nee-san (Un momento... La última vez que le prometí algo a una hermana terminé con TaTu-fobia XO) T-T Soy una niña muy traumable, pero gracias nee-san... Sus reviews siempre me suben los ánimos, aunque...¿No dijo eso solo para subirme los ánimos? Ya, mejor me dejo de ser paranoica...  
  
De Nakuru Tsukishiro (no la chica de las *LINDAS LINDAS* imgs, como la suele llamar Hao-sama): ... Y sí, ya llegaron a China, y se viene la mejor parte! Y no se preocupe por su chibi-review... Usted siempre me deja uno, y le agradezco mucho que una vez más me lo haya dejado, y más aún si debería estar durmiendo cuando me lo mandó. Y no se preocupe, que lo seguiré! A decir verdad... Ya terminé el fic, solo me falta publicar los capis  
  
De Shooting Star Natalie: NATALIE-CHAN!!!! HOLAHOLAHOLAHOLA! .///. Gracias por decir que Chibi-Candy lo hizo bien... ^^ Ya ve que he puesto mi mejor esfuerzo para escribir este fic! Ah! Y el LenxHoro se viene pronto... Cuando lo ponga (porque va a haber un tanto más de LenxHoro!) , me acordaré mucho de usted, ya que a usted le gusta mucho esa pareja! Y sí, igual a mí Yoh me dio penita... shi, pobre chico, no siendo correspondido y todo eso... Ah! Y como cree, natalie-chan? Claro que me interesa, porque usted es mi amiga! (VIVA LA AMISTAAAAD *DIES*) Además... ^^U yo no tengo un poster (es que cuando uno no vive en la capital, no encuentra nada de anime! ToT) Pero todos los días veo y re-veo las imgs de Len que tengo en mi pc (QUE YA SON + DE 500!) y las beso, y abrazo a mi pc, y mi hermana me pregunta si estoy enferma de la cabeza, y yo le digo que NO! XD Wenu, supongo que ESO a usted no le importa, no? ._. Bueno, muchos saluditos para usted y su hermanita! Y gracias... ._. siempre que usted me dice eso de que es mi fan, se me suben los ánimos... ToT Natalie-chan es tan buena persona!!! *Candy se emociona y NUEVAMENTE abraza su almohada*  
  
De mi nee-san Ran, Clow y Hao (quien se pasea entre mi casa y la de mi hermana XD): Bueno... qué quieren que les diga? Yo creo que se taparon los ojos con Len por que no todas son tan... valientes (esa no es la palabra, pero wenu...) como mi nee-san Ran y Hao-sama. Y... ¿No me diga que Usted es pedófila? Usted también organiza fiestas hentai como las de Spiniak y cosas así? (jeje... prefiero pensar que no -.-U) Ya sabe... Candy también le teme a los pedófilos. A ver, bueno... Al parecer Hao es más liberal en su casa, más que en la mía... BASTANTE más liberal, y más posesivo ^^U Pero prefiero no arriesgarme a su furibunda furia XD Y... QUE? O.o HAO COME GATOS??? XOOOO WAAA!!! NOOO!!! HAO-SAMA!!! COMO??? T-T Me ha decepcionado totalmente... Quizás él fue el culpable de la desaparición de mi nekito Cassy!!! ToT Espero que tampoco le hubiera sabido a pollo... ._.U Y wenu, XD Me imagino que por allá Troya está ardiendo... con tal de que no se vuelvan pirómanas XD (¬¬ Porque Hao ya lo es) Y... la parte que aquí sigue es un poco explícita, y si la pongo de seguro cualquier fan del LenxHoro me aniquila por serle traidora a la causa (ya saben, no todas somos tan valientes como Usted, nee-san Ran, ni como Hao-sama) Y... jeje... Hao-sama realmente es posesivo ._. Y en la playa? Jeje... Creo haber escuchado eso en más de una parte... No solo con los bishies aquellos (los minos de la casa XD), que Clow luego me presentó (arigatô!) enviándome una foto de ellos, y que luego mi profesor casi ve, lo que hizo que yo diera un chillido del susto (ya saben que soy una cobarde!), y el profe se enojó por mi chillido, y me sacó a patadas de la sala! Pero bueno... En santiago no hay playas, así que tendrá que ser en viña (jeje... Las de Concepción son A.S.Q.U.E.R.O.S.A.S., así que NO vengan para acá) Y yo que Hao lo haría en la noche... NO ENFRENTE DE BAÑISTAS! Aunque conociéndolo como lo conozco, puedo adivinar que eso no le interesa demasiado... ^^U Pero sino...¿Por qué no hacen algo así como "La laguna Azul"?... ¿Conocen esa película, no? Ya, bueno... Chau chau!  
  
NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!  
  
PD: Para ESA persona: ¿Cómo crees que voy a engañar a mi Len-sama por Hao- sama? ¡¡¡Hao-sama es como mi hermano!!! Ahora, si necesitas una explicación de por qué vivo con Hao-sama, pos aquí va:  
  
CHIBI-CANDY PRESENTA:  
  
*redoble de tambores*  
  
LA GRAN EXPLICACIÓN DE POR QUÉ HAO-SAMA VIVE CONMIGO!  
  
Jeje... Pos es facil... Hao-sama suele pasearse por mi casa por mis imágenes de Len ^^U Aunque no lo crean... A Hao-sama le encantan mis imágenes, y pasamos felices momentos juntos... apreciando la hermosa hermosura de Len (Valga la redundancia!) Y ustedes se preguntarán...¿Y entonces, por qué no vivo con Len-sama? Eso es MUY fácil... Porque Len ahora se encuentra en China, y yo vivo en mi casa! Sí pues... Hao-sama es el único que se puede movilizar tan rápido como para venir a mi casa y pasarla juntos... Pero como ya vieron, ahora está donde mi hermana y la señorita Clow, donde realmente se vuelve mucho más liberal... Jojojojo... ^^U Menos mal que en mi casita se comporta...  
  
Bueno, esa fue la gran explicación... SAYONARA!  
  
Candymaru a.k.a. Maru-san, Kori-chan, Chibi-Candy, etc, etc, etc...  
  
PD: QUE VIVA LA AMISTAAAAAAAAD!!! XDDDD  
  
_.-*:*.*:*.:.*/~R: :y: :U: :u: :R: :o: :N: :o: :R: :e: :N~\*.:.*:*.*:*- ._. 


	13. Equipo de rescate Que comienze la cer...

Truly, Madly, Deeply By Candymaru (a.k.a Candy-chan)  
  
Capítulo 10: Equipo de rescate  
Que comience la ceremonia  
  
*Suena Silent Weapon de fondo*  
  
Chibi-Candy: Ohayou, lectores! Otro capítulo + para mi fic... I hope you enjoy it! Wenu, tengo que decir que estoy haciendo los capítulos + cortos por la simple razón de que no quiero que esto termine tan rápido, por lo que me he puesto en campaña! AH! Y MIL DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA DE LA ACTUALIZACIÓN! Es que a Chibi-Candy le han cortado el servidor de internet y ya no puede actualizar al mismo ritmo de siempre... Pero eso ha tenido un lado bueno, ya que me dio tiempo para terminar por completo la saga... Ojalá me puedan disculpar ._. pero es que como Chibi-Candy no tiene dinero, no puede pagar un cyber, y tiene que conseguirse el internet en el colegio...^_^ Wenu, no les quito + su tiempo! A leer! Shi! Y NO OLVIDEN UNIRSE A LA ASOCIACIÓN ANTI-HENTAI-DE-LEN!  
  
+++Dedicado a mi hermoso Len! Y a mi Kurapica! Wenu, y para ti, que lo estás leyendo! Arigatou!!! +++  
  
Shaman King pertenece al Maestro de Maestros Hiroyuki Takei & asociados, pero insisto en que Len es . ._. eeeps. De nadie...  
  
ADVERTENCIA: HOMOFÓBICOS MEJOR VÁYANSE (A veces se me olvida que esto es shonen-ai)  
  
PD: NO, Y REPITO, NO VA A SER LENXJUN! Jeje. TaoxTao. Jeje. */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Len de a poco fue reaccionando a su realidad... Ahora se hallaba en una cálida habitación de su casa, cubierto por algunas sábanas, mientras los rayos de sol acariciaban su rostro con suavidad. Entonces, escuchó 2 voces que lo sacaron un tanto de su aturdimiento  
  
-Buenos días, amo Len-  
  
Amo Len? Quienes eran? Algunas sirvientas? Abrió sus ojos con dificultad, mientras se levantaba un poco...  
  
-...Rin? Jin? Ustedes...?- Preguntó Len un poco extrañado... Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a esas 2... Desde pequeño siempre fueron muy buenas con él... Hubieran sido sus mejores amigas si su papá no le hubiera prohibido ser muy cercano a él  
  
"Con su físico debería bastarte, niño idiota" Fue todo lo que le dijo su padre cuando Len, siendo aún un pequeño niño, le dijo a su padre lo mucho que apreciaba a esas chicas  
  
-Somos nosotras, amo Len- Habló una de las 2 chicas, haciendo una profunda reverencia antes de dirigirse al joven -Me alegro que nos recuerde...-  
  
Sí, ahora que lo recordaba... Ellas serían sus concubinas... Su padre se lo había mencionado unos cuantos años atrás  
  
-Amo Len...- Habló la otra chica al ver al meditabundo joven, quien no les había respondido - Lamentamos molestarlo, pero...- la chica cerró sus ojos, esperando un gran reproche -Su padre lo llama... Ya es hora, amo... Su familia lo espera-  
  
Ya era hora? Vaya... Todo había pasado tan rápido...  
  
-Ya veo...- Murmuró Len con voz inexpresiva, lo que sorprendió a las muchachas, quienes sabían del genio de su Amo, quien era muy malhumorado... No que fuera malo, tampoco...  
  
-Entonces... Vístase por favor, amo... Queda poco tiempo- Pidió una de las jóvenes con una exagerada reverencia, mientras que ayudaban a su amo a levantarse... Sus heridas habían cerrado un poco, al parecer... Quizás porque su cuerpo ya había creado esa habilidad de cicatrización asombrosamente rápida...Y es que luego de haber sido golpeado sin cesar por varios años, quien no desarrolla inconscientemente una habilidad como esa?  
  
-Nos retiramos, amo Len. Discúlpenos- Dijeron al mismo tiempo en perfecta coordinación las 2 chicas  
  
-Esperen!- Las detuvo Len, quien al instante tuvo frente a sí a las 2 sumisas sirvientas, con posición de humildad  
  
-Se le ofrece algo, amo Len?-  
  
-Si ven a mis amigos... Ayúdenlos a llegar a la boda, si?-  
  
Len no supo de donde había salido esa petición... Quizás, en el fondo de su corazón, deseaba que lo vinieran a rescatar...  
  
-Amo Len...- Sonrieron las chicas  
  
-No nos tenía que decir eso, amo...-  
  
-Su felicidad es nuestra prioridad, amo...-  
  
-Nosotras sabemos lo mucho que aprecia a sus amigos-  
  
Y las chicas, después de una última reverencia y una sonrisa, se retiraron de la amplia habitación, dejando solo a Len...  
  
Se les había ordenado darle ciertas "atenciones" antes, pero las chicas sabían como era su amo, y sabían lo incómodo que sería para él... Además, ellas mismas no podrían soportar la vergüenza... Aun cuando habían sido criadas para hacer aquello... Ser concubina constaba en eso... Ser una distracción para él... En otras palabras, habían sido compradas para ser sus Prostitutas... Tan fuerte y duro como sonaba, pero para eso las habían criado...  
  
Len ahora se hallaba solo en aquella sala... No sabía realmente como sentirse... Algo le decía que no debía llorar, ya que era su destino, pero... ¿Cómo no hacerlo, si sabes que tu vida y tus sueños están a punto de irse a la basura? ¿Cómo no hacerlo si sabes que estás a punto de atentar contra un amor, traicionando a este con una hermana? ¿Cómo no hacerlo si sabes que tendrás que tener un hijo con tu hermana? Bueno... Aún así, nada podía hacer ya... Su suerte ya estaba echada, y sin duda ese era su destino... Mantener el linaje de su familia...  
  
Entonces, tomó unos elaborados ropajes que se hallaban encima de una repisa de madera. Estaban hechos de lino fino, y tenía pequeños bordados de dragones, además del emblema de los Tao: El símbolo del Ying y el Yang  
  
"En todo lo bueno podemos encontrar algo de maldad, como a su vez podemos encontrar algo de bondad entre la maldad" Recordó Len al ver aquel símbolo... Eso era lo que significaba, según las enseñanzas de sus maestros... Quizás era la hora de aplicar esas enseñanzas a su vida... Quizás, tomando el poder de su dinastía, podría salvar a sus futuras generaciones... Podría romper con el constante abuso de almas que se lleva a cabo año tras año, asesinando la voluntad de los pequeños quienes nacen en la familia, para entrenarlos y así formar los buenos asesinos que se suponía que tienen que ser...  
  
Quizás él, sacrificando su libertad, podría salvar a todas aquellas almas  
  
Con este sentimiento trató de animarse, a la vez que se vestía y se peinaba  
  
-Es hora...- Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras salió de la habitación con camino hacia la gran sala de la mansión  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Por mientras, a unos tantos kilómetros de allí  
  
Los chicos ya se habían bajado del camión de gallinas... Realmente, el olor era insoportable, pero nadie tenía tiempo de quejarse... Llevaban sus mentes demasiado llena de demasiadas cosas como para darse cuenta de los cacareos histéricos, las plumas volando y el olor a excremento  
  
-Miren, allí está la puerta de la entrada!- Exclamó Horo-Horo emocionado al ver la puerta -Pero... hay gente allí...Bueno, ni modo- Suspiró el shaman de Hielo -Koloro, posesión...-  
  
-Espera...- Murmuraron Yoh Y Anna, levantando sus manos en señal de alto  
  
Era una limosina la que se hallaba allí, de la cual 3 figuras oscuras salieron  
  
-Prepárate, Koloro- Susurró un poco asustado Horo-Horo, mientras se hallaba expectante. Conociendo a los Tao, no creía que ese fuera un comité de bienvenida  
  
-Bienvenidos sean, amigos de nuestro amo...- Murmuraron 3 voces con una reverencia  
  
Horo-Horo suprimió aquel último pensamiento  
  
Al parecer, se trataban de 2 chicas vestidas con elegantes ropajes, más un chofer extremadamente arrugado con aspecto lúgubre  
  
-Pasen, por favor... De seguro quieren ver rápido a nuestro amo...- Habló una de las chicas, abriendo un gran candado que cerraba la titánica puerta  
  
Los 3 muchachos dudaron por unos instantes... Esto sonaba un tanto sospechoso... ¿No sería una trampa de En Tao y su familia para capturarlos y matarlos  
  
-¡Rápido!- Gritó la otra muchacha, exasperándose -¿Qué no se dan cuenta de que nuestro amo Len está a punto de casarse?-  
  
De a poco, la desconfianza de los chicos se fue esfumando... Al ver los rostros preocupados de aquellas 2 jovencitas, se convencieron de que tendían buenas intenciones... Eso, o eran muy buenas actrices...  
  
-Lo sentimos... Solo que la experiencia nos ha demostrado que no debemos fiarnos mucho de los Tao y sus sirvientes...- Habló Yoh, en tono de disculpas mientras subían a la lujosa limosina  
  
-No necesita decírnoslo, joven...- Interrumpió una de las chicas -Lo hemos vivido en carne propia durante los últimos 15 años de nuestras vidas...-  
  
-Ashí que ustedesh shon invitadosh eshpeshialesh de nueshtro amo Len?- Preguntó el anciano chofer, mientras partía rápidamente hacia la casa, de la cual solo se veía la punta del techo  
  
-Sí, si lo son. Ahora acelera, por favor- Habló tranquilamente una de las jóvenes, aunque sus manos temblorosas demostraban su nerviosismo  
  
-Entonshes por qué no vienen vestidosh como she debe?- Preguntó con suspicacia el viejo  
  
-Porque los asaltaron, y les quitaron sus limosinas y sus ropajes, y los dejaron en este estado deplorable- Dijo la otra joven, apuntando a sus arruinadas ropas, y a sus destartalados pelos, y obviamente, su "agradable" olor a pollos y excremento  
  
-Pero shi she shupone que todosh losh invitadosh shon muy fuertes... ¿Cómo unosh simplesh ladronesh losh pudieron vensher?-  
  
Plop... Las pobres niñas se qudaron shockeadas por una centésima de segundo... No sabían que el viejo fuera tan audaz, pero ellas no podían manejar, y no podían recibirlos a pie...  
  
-Mira, anciano entrometido... Tú te callas y conduces, y nosotras después te pagamos como podamos- Habló la que tenía expresión más ansiosa, a la vez que se volvía al asiento, junto con Yoh, Anna y Horo-Horo  
  
-¿Pagar como puedan? A qué se refieren?- Preguntó Horo-Horo curioso. Definitivamente, ellas eran sirvientas, por lo que no pensaba que las chicas tuvieran mucho dinero  
  
- Somos las concubinas de nuestro amo Len... Supongo que el viejo asqueroso lo sabe- Respondió simplemente la otra chica, con total sangre fría frente a la situación. Normalmente, la gente común se avergonzaría al decir esto, pero ellas ya estaban acostumbradas...  
  
-Ohhh... Ya veo...- Habló apenitas el Ainu, con expresión entre shockeado, extrañado y avergonzado... Es decir... ¿Len tenía concubinas? Un pequeño arranque de celos lo atacó, pero lo suprimió al instante... No le gustaría ser concubina, ahora que lo pensaba. Pudo ver que una expresión parecida tenía Yoh, al contrario de Anna, quien se veía inmutable...  
  
"Después de todo... También ese era uno de los fines para los cuales fui criada" Pensaba la Itako, quien recordaba como sus maestras desde muy pequeña le inculcaron esos fines, aunque Anna se negó a aprenderlos, por lo que al final sus maestras se resignaron y dejaron de entrenarla para eso  
  
-Así que ustedes son amigas de Len?- Preguntó Yoh con una sonrisa  
  
Una mirada de angustia se posó en ambos rostros de las chicas, quienes solo negaron con la cabeza -Nuestro amo Len es inalcanzable para nosotras... Jamás podremos ser sus amigas... Solo somos sus concubinas, como mencionamos anteriormente-  
  
Silencio por algunos instantes... A los jóvenes, incluso a Anna, les asombró lo sumisas, devotas y fieles que eran aquellas jóvenes con Len  
  
-Como conocieron a nuestro amo Len?- Preguntó una de las jóvenes, con voz curiosa pero respetuosa a la vez - Deben de ser muy especiales para él si él nos pidió que viniéramos a buscarlos, y así mismo, él debe ser muy importante para usted si lo vinieron a buscar arriesgándose a ser asesinados-  
  
-No te imaginas lo importante que es...- Respondió casi en un murmullo Horo- Horo, a la vez que miraba por la ventana, tratando de ocultar sus ojos vidriosos por lágrimas que ya se acercaban -Lo apreciamos mucho... Una gran persona, Len Tao-  
  
En aquel mismo instante, las 2 muchachas se arrodillaron en el suelo de la limosina, haciendo una exageradísima reverencia  
  
-Muchas gracias, jóvenes... Por liberar a nuestro amo...- Dijeron en coro, como si fueran una sola persona  
  
-Se ve que ustedes también lo quieren mucho...- Habló Anna por primera vez desde que se habían subido a la limosina  
  
-Fuimos criadas para eso, señorita- Habló una de ellas volteándose hacia donde la rubia -Nuestro respeto hacia él es infinito-  
  
-Ya estamosh por llegar, jovencitash- Habló el chofer, quienes se acercaba hacia los estacionamientos traseros, en donde no menos de 50 limosinas se hallaban allí  
  
-Nos disculparán, pero primero tendrán que lavarse y peinarse, jóvenes- Habló una muchacha, a la vez que con pasitos delicados bajaba del vehículo -Si me lo preguntan, así como están no van a pasar desapercibidos-  
  
-No tenemos tiempo!- Gritó Horo-Horo, sorprendido frente a una petición tan poco relevante frente a una situación de extrema gravedad como esta  
  
-Lo siento, pero no podemos permitir que vean así a nuestro Amo... Sería ir contra nuestros principios...-  
  
-Está bien... Compréndelas...- Habló Yoh asintiendo, mientras todos salían fuera del vehículo, siguiendo a las 2 sirvientas hacia una entrada trasera  
  
Subieron las escaleras muy rápido, tratando de hacer el mínimo de ruido, y escondiéndose más de una vez para esquivar a los guardias-zombies que se hallaban patrullando, pero que gracias a las 2 chicas pudieron esquivar... Definitivamente, aquellas niñas debían de querer mucho a Len, sino no ofrecerían su cuerpo como prenda para salvarlo... Era un sacrificio enorme, y los chicos no pudieron evitar sentir misericordia de las 2 jóvenes  
  
-Y hemos llegado- Apuntó una de las niñas hacia unos baños que se hallaban allí, todos muy perfumados y llenos de vapor -Usted puede ir por aquí, señorita- Dijo la otra joven, conduciendo a Anna por otra puerta que por allí se hallaba  
  
-está bien, jóvenes... En 5 minutos les traeré ropas- Habló la joven que había quedado ahí -Ah... Y una última pregunta.. ¿La joven que iba para allá... No es novia de nuestro amo, no?-  
  
Los chicos no pudieron evitar poner miradas extrañadas ¿Anna, novia de Len? Primero En Tao repartiría dulces a los niños pobres  
  
-Absolutamente no- Respondió Horo-Horo, sin saber que tono usar... Después de todo, Yoh estaba ahí, y quizás aún se hallaba muy dolido  
  
-Entiendo... En verdad, pude ver en los ojos de mi amo que había alguien en su corazón... Sea quien sea... Tiene mucha suerte- Y con estas palabras se retiró, tan sorprendida con sus palabras que olvidó su reverencia  
  
*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Len se dirigió con paso decidido hacia la gran sala... Ya estaba listo, después de haberse vestido lo más lento que pudo... Allí estaba, la gran puerta... La puerta de lo que sería su futuro... Del otro lado podía percibir un gran murmullo, de seguro se trataba de los invitados de otros clanes... Abrió las puertas con ambas manos, respirando hondo antes de pisar adentro...  
  
Atravesó la puerta, y con paso digno y elegante se dirigió hacia donde se hallaba su familia... Su abuelo, madre, padre y hermana... Trató de ignorar el murmullo y todas aquellas miradas dirigidas hacia él. Cuando ya había llegado al altar que se había puesto allí, su padre habló con voz fuerte y tronante  
  
-He aquí nuestro gran protagonista! Bienvenido seas, hijo mío!- Habló con voz alegre, aunque sus ojos claramente demostraban repulsión hacia Len -Ahora, acércate hacia aquí, querido hijo...- Apuntó el padre, hacia donde ya se hallaba su hermana, con una gran y lujosa túnica. Estaba con una especie de capucha, por lo que Len no pudo observar bien que expresión tenía su hermana mayor  
  
-Muchas gracias, Hijo...- Siguió hablando En luego de que Len se situara al lado de su hermana, atemorizado de mirarla a los ojos... -Estamos todos reunidos aquí en esta ocasión para darles a todos la buena noticia del casamiento de mis hijos Len y Jun, los próximos herederos de nuestra milenaria dinastía Tao. Ahora, supongo que ustedes se preguntarán el por qué yo, entre tantas jovencitas existente en este mundo, he elegido justamente a mi hija primogénita Jun. Bueno, la respuesta es muy simple... Creo que no hay nadie más digna para mi querido hijo Len que mi hija... Además que es una excelente manera de mantener la sangre pura de los Tao!-  
  
Murmullo de asentimiento común en la sala  
  
-Bueno, ya dejémonos de preámbulos. Ahora, escúchenme atentamente, hijos míos... Ahora, tiene saber que con este sagrado vínculo estarán comprometidos a seguir con nuestro linaje, y nuestro orgullo Tao. Ahora, es hora de que ustedes juren frente a todos nosotros su lealtad hacia la familia... Porque en sus manos dejamos todo lo que tenemos...-  
  
Entonces En dirigió su mirada hacia Jun, que quien después de captarla, se arrodillo frente al altar, y pronunció con un hilo de voz  
  
-Juro por mi vida que mantendré en alto nuestro orgullo, y que no decepcionaré jamás a nuestros antepasados, que lograron llevarnos a lo que hoy día somos. De igual, manera, juro por nuestras sagradas leyes que jamás le seré infiel a mi futuro esposo. Prometo ser una esposa comprensiva y sumisa, como debe ser-  
  
En Tao dirigió entonces su mirada hacia Len, dándole una mirada de odio que podría congelar hasta un volcán  
  
Entonces, el chico también se arrodilló junto a su hermana y pronunció con voz solemne, tratando de no parecer demasiado afligido... No le iba a dar ese gusto a su padre  
  
-Yo de igual manera juro por mi vida que mantendré en alto nuestro orgullo, y que no decepcionaré jamás a nuestros antepasados, que lograron llevarnos a lo que hoy día somos. Así mismo, juro ser aquella persona digna que todos esperan que sea-  
  
Al parecer, Len no tenía la obligación de jurar por su fidelidad... En ese sentido, los Tao siempre habían sido así... Los hombres tenían ciertos privilegios con las mujeres  
  
-Pueden levantarse entonces, hijos míos, porque a nuestros ojos, y a los ojos del mundo, ya son marido y mujer. Ahora, pueden besarse-  
  
Len se congeló por completo al escuchar estas palabras... Ya eran marido y mujer... Ya estaba casado... Ya no había vuelta atrás... No podía moverse, los nervios dentro de él habían explotado... Era demasiado para él...  
  
Entonces vio como Jun se acercó a él, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos... Tomó la cara de Len entre sus manos, y se acercó hacia él, temblorosa y con expresión de miedo  
  
-Lo siento tanto, Len...- Lloró Jun con la voz quebrada, a la vez que acercaba la cara de Len hacia la de ella...  
  
Y se hizo la voluntad del padre...  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
WAAAAA!!! TWINCEST! TWINCEST! (Bueno, en realidad "Brocest", pero qué más da!) *DIES* He terminado el capítulo 10!!! Ah... Y no me maten, shi? x.x Es que todos sabíamos que esta parte del LenxJun llegaría... Ah! Y no creen que estas 2 chiquillas... Jin y Rin... son muy entregadas a la causa? Por muy crudo que suene... Lo hacen por Len. Jamás fue mi intención ponerlas con fines de morbo... Solo quería reflejar la cruel situación de tantas niñas que son entrenadas desde pequeñitas para ser concubinas... Definitivamente, muy crudo...Jeje... Y hablando de pedófilos, miren que raro resultó ser el chofer... Pero ya... Sayonara a todos!  
  
Have a nice day and don´t go to Hentai Len pages!  
  
Chibi-Candy  
  
_.-*:*.*:*.:.*/~R: :y: :U: :u: :R: :o: :N: :o: :R: :e: :N~\*.:.*:*.*:*- ._. 


	14. THE REVIEWS 10

Candy-chan rerspondiendosus reviews desde un cyber. Perdón si van muy cortos, pero rl tiempo es oro!  
  
El primero es de kory-asakura: Gracias, Kory-sama. Una vez más te lo repetiré: Eres genialísimo! Ya ve que lo continué!  
  
De Ryo Asakura: Siii. ya ves que se casaron. Esto me da tanta pena. Y muchas gracaias por haberme extrañado. ToT yo igual la extrañé! Y gracias por decir que yo "viva". Y ya ves que ya actualizo!  
  
De Marinenenko (a.k.a. Nee-san Poyi) : AAAHHH !!! YO IGUAL LA E3XTRAÑÉ, NEE- SAN! TOT GRACIAS POR DECIR QUE SOY SU IMOUTO-CHAN FAVORITA (aunque yo sea la única) O.O y no me mate, Nee-san. Por lo menos no antes de terminar este fic! XD okis, sé que no es verdad. Y gracias por admirarme, nee-san. ._.U  
  
De Nakuru Tsukishiro: Ohhhh, sí. Se casaron. Pompompom. ya verás lo que pasará! Y lo siento si no llegaron antes. Pero todo ya està frìamente calculado XD  
  
Ya wenu. Chau a todos!  
  
Candy-chan Tao 


	15. Marido y mujer Sangre y hechizos

Truly, Madly, Deeply By Candymaru (a.k.a Candy-chan)  
  
Capítulo 11: Marido y mujer  
Sangre y hechizos  
  
*Suena la Hao´s song de fondo*  
  
Chibi-Candy: Hola, publico! Aquí Candy actualizando! Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado!!! Estoy muy emcionada! ESTOY EMOCIONA~DA! LALALÁ~ ALEGRÍA PARA LAS FANS DEL LENXHORO! WEEEEE!!! O.o Wa, pero que tonta soy... SE SUPONÍA QUE ERA UNA SORPRESA O Bueno, ahora solo lean!!! Estoy ta~n feliz!!!!  
  
+++Dedicado a mi hermoso Len! Y a mi Kurapica! Y a Hao, quien, por razones de... trabajo, ya no me está haciendo compañía en este capítulo! Wenu, y para ti, que lo estás leyendo! Arigatou!!! +++  
  
Shaman King pertenece al Maestro de Maestros Hiroyuki Takei & asociados, pero insisto en que Len es... ._. eeeps... De nadie...  
  
ADVERTENCIA: HOMOFÓBICOS Y ENEMIGOS DEL TWINCEST MEJOR VÁYANSE (A veces se me olvida que esto es shonen-ai)  
  
PD: NO, Y REPITO, NO VA A SER LENXJUN! ^^U Jeje. TaoxTao. Jeje. */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Len se hallaba en blanco... Estaba besándose con su propia hermana frente a toda esa gente, quienes estaban expectantes mientras aplaudían con alegría... Aunque Len ya no sabía si aplaudían de alegría o de burla hacia él y su hermana. Ya no sabía nada... No sabía si él estaba respondiendo a aquel beso forzado, o estaba petrificado... Solo sabía algo, solo pensaba en algo: Horo-Horo  
  
Y entonces, después de lo que Len no pudo definir como segundos u horas, Jun se apartó de él, con la cara hinchada por el llanto, y sus oscuros ojos llenos lágrimas saladas  
  
En Tao solo pudo sonreír con satisfacción frente a la escena... "Debería agradecérmelo. Por lo menos contrajo matrimonio con alguien de su agrado" Pensaba mientras sus ojos brillaban con maldad  
  
-Bien! Creo que ya todos sabemos lo que viene!- Habló el padre de los chicos con falso júbilo frente a la multitud, quien al escuchar la tronante voz del padre, callaron de inmediato  
  
-Ahora, creo que se tendrá que llevar a cabo el ritual tradicional de nuestra familia, por lo que ahora, hijos mío, les ruego que se dirijan hacia donde las esclavas los van a guiar... Después de todo, mientras más pronto tengan a su heredero, mejor será!  
  
Ambos chicos temblaron de pies a cabeza al escuchar estas palabras, sin atreverse a mirarse mutuamente, causando que la maquiavélica sonrisa de En se agrandara aún más -Ya que, hasta que no lo tengan, tendré total dominio sobre ustedes, tal como ahora. Podré hacer con ustedes lo que me plazca - Estas últimas palabras las dijo con especial deleite... Le causaba un especial placer ver esas caras de rabia y rencor frustrados en aquellos rostros que ahora se hallaban frente a él, ensombrecidos por la vergüenza a las que se los había conducido. Entonces, posó su vista hacia toda la gente que ahora se hallaba expectante a sus palabras... Y entonces, sonrió  
  
-Por mientras, mis estimados huéspedes, nosotros esperaremos entre música y jolgorio en este triunfante momento que significa un matrimonio! Ahora beban y coman lo que quiera, ya que nuestra dinastía está de fiesta!-  
  
Y entonces, una última mirada de odio de En hacia los hermanos les dio a entender de que no había escapatoria... Querían llorar, querían escapar, quería incluso terminar con sus vidas, pero no podían... Había algo que les impedía hacer eso... Quizás los miles de zombies que rodeaban todo el lugar, o quizás el orgullo que les impedía terminar con sus vidas de una forma tan cobarde... Solo les quedaba seguir a aquellas esclavas que los dirigían hacia la torre norte de la mansión, y esperar un milagro  
  
-Enfrentaremos esto juntos, hermano- Murmuró Jun mientras tomaba la mano de Len entre las suyas, encaminándose hacia donde los esperaba la mayor deshonra hacia ellos mismos...  
  
El incesto que los obligarían a efectuar  
  
*/*/*/*/*  
  
-Ya es hora- Murmuró una voz desde las sombras de un bosque, iluminado solo por los escasos rayos de sol que atravesaban las hojas -Creo que tendré que intervenir... Si solo Len no fuera tan terco...- Luego de un último suspiro, la persona que hablaba salió de allí... Hao Asakura  
  
-Aun Opacho no entiendo por qué tanto interés por ese shaman...- Sonó una vocesita de las sombras, que detuvo a Hao  
  
-Vamos, Opacho... Sabes que soy un hombre de promesas, no?- Habló el joven Asakura con total naturalidad -Y yo prometí hacerlo mío...-  
  
Opacho solo le dio una última mirada de intriga antes de ver como el shaman se perdía en el firmamento a toda velocidad sobre su espíritu del fuego  
  
-Es hora de cumplir mis promesas...- Se repitió nuevamente, con decisión brillando en sus ojos  
  
*/*/*/*  
  
Len y Jun ya se hallaban encerados en la pieza que habían preparado para ellos... Era una gran pieza llena de lo que parecían ser mucha comida, entre ellos diferentes clases de arroces condimentados con las más finas especies, mariscos, carnes varias... Incluso había diferentes clases de licores y chocolates... El aire se hallaba perfumado por varios inciensos que de primera lograron adormecer a los chicos, sofocados frente a la escena  
  
Ah! Y también había una cama... Una gran cama con sábanas de seda y cojines hechos de variadas y hermosas texturas...  
  
Y eso fue lo que más aterró a los jóvenes... Ambos se hallaban en estado de shock, desesperados sin saber qué hacer... Pero definitivamente, NO tenían muchos deseos de cumplir con las órdenes de su padre  
  
-Len...- Murmuró Jun, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había inundado la habitación antes de que las esclavas se hubieran retirando, deseándoles buena suerte mientras sonreían y le guiñaban el ojo a Jun  
  
-Hermana...- Fue todo lo que pudo responder el aludido, mientras se abalanzaba sobre su hermana abrazándola con fuerza, buscando refugio a su angustia -¿Por qué tuvo que suceder esto, hermana? ¿Qué hicimos mal?- Preguntaba el chico de los ojos dorados, con voz desesperanzada  
  
-Nada, hermano...- Respondió la otra joven, mientras estrechaba con más fuerza a su hermano -Nosotros no hicimos nada... Lo único que hicimos mal fue querer liberarnos de las cadenas que nos ataban a la oscuridad junto con nuestra dinastía-  
  
-No quiero... No quiero hacer esto... No podría vivir con la culpa-  
  
-Yo tampoco...- Murmuró la chica desconsolada -Pero tampoco quiero arriesgarme a desobedecer y arriesgar tu vida...-  
  
Len solo cerró los ojos, tratando de vaciar de su mente todo aquello que lo estaba hundiendo el la desesperación, más no pudo, ya que no podía evadirse de su realidad así como así...  
  
Y entonces, se levantó hacia la ventana que daba hacia fuera... Quizás sus amigos no vendrían... Aunque no podía enojarse por eso, ya que era comprensible el que no quisieran arriesgar nuevamente sus vidas por alguien como él... O quizás, si vinieron, pero tal vez los atacaron... Tantas cosas pasaban por la mente del joven, y todas eran tan válidas que ya no sabía qué creer... Si tan solo no le hubieran quitado a Bason mientras estaba dormido en el avión...  
  
Y entonces...  
  
Sangre  
  
Como por arte de magia, todas las heridas que Len tenía alrededor del cuerpo se abrieron con violencia, causando horribles puntadas al joven, quien cayó de golpe al suelo-  
  
-LEN!- Gritó horrorizada Jun, mientras corría hacia donde se hallaba su hermano -Qué está sucediendo, hermano? Qué te sucede?- Seguía gritando histérica la pobre chica, quien se acercó a su hermano, para recostarlo en la cama  
  
-Len? Qué sucede, hermano?- Lloraba la chica, mientras examinaba el cuerpo de su hermano, el quien en esos momentos se hallaba medio mudo, a causa de que jamás había sentido un dolor tan agudo... Sentía como si lo estuvieran quemando, por dentro y por fuera...  
  
Y entonces, Jun se percató de algo  
  
Cada vez que acercaba su mano al cuerpo ensangrentado de Len... cada vez que lo tocaba, las heridas cicatrizaban un tanto... Quizás...  
  
-Esto lo está haciendo nuestro padre, Len- Más que una pregunta, esto fue una afirmación por parte de la taoísta -Observa... cada vez que acerco mi mano hacia ti, las heridas cicatrizan un poco, pero cada vez que la alejo, estas vuelven a abrirse...Esto solo debe significar una cosa-  
  
-O me desangro eternamente, o... Tenemos un hijo- Concluyó Len -Ya que mi padre sabe que yo preferiría morir desangrado, por lo que seguramente me está utilizando para que sangre y sienta dolor, pero no para que muera... No sería para su conveniencia-  
  
Jun solo gimió desconsolada, mientras abrazaba a su hermano menor con fuerza, haciendo que las heridas y el dolor se alejaran un poco, más no en su totalidad... Pero aún así, el dolor jamás se iría... El dolor de saber que para su familia eran solo instrumentos... Saber que con ellos jamás podrían contar para nada... Saber que para sobrevivir tendrían que deshonrarse a ellos mismos, cayendo en una de las peores atrocidades que jamás hallan pasado por sus mentes...  
  
/*/*/*/*/  
  
-Ya vámonos!- Gritó Jin, una de las concubinas, quien junto con su otra compañera habían estado esperando por 20 minutos a los chicos, quienes en verdad tuvieron una ardua labor al sacarse todo aquel polvo y estiércol del cuerpo  
  
-Por lo menos ya no parecen porquerizos- Habló Rin, mientras que todos empezaban a correr hacia donde ella y Jin ya sabían que se efectuarían todo los "eventos"... La torre norte había sido construida especialmente para esos fines, desde antes de que Len y Jun hubieran nacido  
  
-Saben donde está Len, no?- Preguntó Horo-Horo nervioso, mientras se rompía la cabeza pensando en como estaría Len... Realmente, eso era lo que más le importaba en esos momentos... Más que preguntarse si la carta era cierta, o pensar sobre como serían las cosas si lograban salvarse. No, Horo-Horo no tenía tiempo para esas cosas... Solo había venido hasta aquí con un propósito: Salvar a Len... Lo demás se daría por sí solo, fuese lo que fuese  
  
-Parecen muy seguras...- Respondió Yoh, quien al igual que todos, iba trotando con paso rápido hacia donde las chicas los guiaban -Déjalas, y confía en ellas... Solo quieren lo mejor para Len, al igual que nosotros-  
  
-No pierdan su tiempo hablando... Solo van a gastar sus energías- Interrumpió Anna, quien también se mantenía a trote firme con los demás -Mejor agradezcan que aún no nos hemos encontrado con ningún guardia que no sepa en qué trabajan ellas 2... Ciertamente, me esperaba que estos zombies fueran un poco más leales...-  
  
-Ya falta poco!- Gritó Rin, quien iba delante de todos -Solo unos 2 kilómetros más!-  
  
Realmente, la mansión de los Tao era un completo laberinto  
  
-Oigan!- Gritó Horo-Horo de repente -No nos han dicho como se llaman!-  
  
Las sirvientas aminoraron un poco la marcha, acercándose a los chicos  
  
-Realmente...- Habló una de las 2 chicas -solo tenemos un nombre para que nuestro amo nos diferencie de las demás sirvientas... Para él y para ustedes somos Jin y Rin-  
  
-Mucho gusto- Dijo la otra  
  
Igualmente- Respondió Yoh de forma amable  
  
-No tienen apellido?- Preguntó Horo-Horo, tratando de entablar una conversación para apartar un poco todos aquellos sentimientos que en ese minuto lo atormentaban  
  
-No... Somos solo eso... No tenemos padre, ni madre... Tampoco creo que tengamos identidad propia. Solo somos Jin y Rin...-  
  
Una vez más, los muchachos no pudieron evitar sentir pena por aquellas chicas...  
  
-Bueno, yo soy Yoh Asakura!- el menor de los Asakura trató de romper el silencio incómodo que había dejado aquella revelación -Y él es Horo-Horo, y ella es Anna Kyouyama-  
  
-COMO??? ELLA NO ES HORO-HORO?- Preguntaron las 2 chicas parando en seco, apuntando a la rubia, quien se paró en seco con las palabras de las sirvientas  
  
-Eeeeps... no...- Dijeron las 3 voces al unísono  
  
Silencio sepulcral  
  
-O sea que TU- dijeron a coro las 2 chicas, olvidando por completo sus reverencias, mientras giraban su vista hacia donde el Ainu -TU ERES HORO- HORO?-  
  
-Así es...-  
  
-Ohhh...- Dijeron al corito las chicas, mientras volvían al trote. Así que él había sido quien había liberado por completo a su amo Len? Era él a quien su amo llamaba en sueños, mientras agonizaba en el piso de los calabozos, y luego en sus aposentos? Era él quien había logrado lo que ellas jamás pudieron hacer?  
  
-Allí está- Apuntó Jin a la gran puerta que daba a la pieza. Se notaba un poco confundida con el nuevo descubrimiento que habían realizado, por lo que tropezó y calló, haciendo que todos pasaran un momento de tensión, con temor de ser descubiertos por las decenas de zombies que se hallaban allí  
  
-Está infestado de zombies!-Habló Yoh, un poco preocupado, mientras recogía a la desafortunada chica -Si van a tener que pagarles, tendrían que trabajar hasta la próxima navidad! Mejor déjennos a nosotros-  
  
Y sin esperar respuesta, el joven Asakura llamó a Amidamaru, quien acudió de inmediato, haciendo posesión de objetos  
  
-Espéranos!- Gritó Horo-Horo, llamando a Koloro para también hacer su posesión de objetos  
  
Y en un instante, Zombies ya volaban por la casa... Unos eran noqueados, otros congelados, y otros eran amarrados a un rosario gigante mientras eran golpeados con fuerza... En 5 minutos, los zombies yacían todos derrotados  
  
-LEEEEN!!!- Gritaban Horo e Yoh, mientras se acercaban a la puerta -ESTÁS AHÍ?-  
  
Desde el fondo de la habitación, sonó una voz que no era la de Len, más se les hizo muy familiar  
  
-Por favor, vengan rápido chicos! Len está muy mal!.- Gritó Jun desesperada -Derriben la puerta si es necesario!-  
  
-QUE LE SUCEDIÓ A LEN?-  
  
-QUÉ LE SUCEDIÓ A NUESTRO AMO LEN?-  
  
-Está sangrando, y ya ha perdido mucha sangre!- Gritó Jun, que desde el otro lado de la puerta, se hallaba estrechando a Len, quien ya estaba extremadamente pálido y pocas fuerzas le quedaban -Entren rápido, por favor!-  
  
2 segundos después, la puerta ya estaba echada abajo  
  
-Len!- Gritó Horo-Horo corriendo cabía donde su querido shaman se encontraba -Qué te sucede, Len?- Preguntó el ainu, mientras se dirijía hacia donde los hermanos se hallaban fuertemente abrazados... Aún seguía sangrando, ya que había cierta distancia entre los hermanos.  
  
-Horo...Horo?- preguntó Len, abriendo apenas sus ojos color ámbar, entregándole una mirada un poco desenfocada, pero llena de felicidad -Me alegra verte de nuevo, bobo...-  
  
-Len...- Fue todo lo que Horo-Horo pudo decir, mientras sentía como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. De repente, todos sus recuerdos juntos pasaron frente a sus ojos... Toodas aquellas aventuras, todas sus peleas... Y aquella noche... Todo parecía tan perfecto luego de tenerlo cerca suyo...  
  
-Eres un tonto!- Lloró de alegría el shaman de Hielo  
  
-No más que tú, ainu tarado!- Respondió el joven Tao, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios  
  
-Hola, Len...- Se acercó Yoh, sin cohibición, pero un poco menos efusivo que de costumbre  
  
-Hola, Yoh... Muchas gracias por venir amigos...- Respondió Len, mientras sonreía miserablemente -Aunque hubiera preferido que hubieran llegado antes... Ahora me veo patético-  
  
-Larguémonos rápido- Interrumpió Anna, quien se hallaba a cierta distancia de los demás  
  
-Cierto... Si quieres nosotros acarreamos a Len, Jun- Dijo el Ainu, examinando un poco la situación de su querido amigo  
  
-Me temo que no puedo separarme de él...- Respondió Jun, angustiada -Verán... Mi padre está utilizando sus rarezas de hechizos para controlar las heridas de Len... Si me alejo de él, de seguro se desangrará-  
  
-Buen truco el de ese viejo... Supongo que así se aseguraba con la procreación- Habló Anna, mientras se acercaba un poco  
  
-Así es...- Fue todo lo que Jun respondió, un tanto cohibida, mientras ya iba a tomar a Len para cargarlo en su espalda  
  
-No... espera...- Dijo Len, antes de que su hermana lo levantara consigo  
  
-Vamos, Len... Solo pesas 42 kilos! No es tanto sacrificio para mi...-  
  
"42 kilos? Ni Anna pesa tan poco" Pensaron Horo-Horo e Yoh al mismo tiempo... Realmente, Len estaba bastante descuidado... Estaba hecho huesos y carne  
  
-No soy tan inútil, sabes? De seguro podré andar solo...- Murmuró Len un poco indignado ¿Tan frágil creían todos que eran?  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Yo puedo- Fueron las tajantes palabras del joven Chino  
  
-Está bien...- Dijo Anna -Tendremos que salir por la ventana, ya que estoy segura en poco tiempo más alguien podría llegar... Supongo que nadie tiene miedo a saltar, no?-  
  
- Vamos- Dijeron todos al unísono. Len se separó de su hermana, tragándose el agudísimo dolor que lo volvía a atacar... No dejaría que los demás vieran su debilidad nuevamente  
  
-Estás bien?- Preguntó el Ainu, acercándose hacia el chico  
  
-Estaré- Aseguró Len, mientras se acercaba a la ventana -Hemos superado peores juntos... Todo saldrá bien-  
  
-¿Siempre eres tan terco?- Preguntó Horo-Horo con expresión entre preocupada y divertida  
  
-Qué crees tú, ainu bobo?- Sonrió Len con su típica sonrisa, haciendo que Horo-Horo se sintiera mucho mejor  
  
-Me gusta cuando sonríes... Deberías hacerlo más seguido- dijo el shaman de hielo, mientras veía como Jin, Rin, Jun, Yoh y Anna ya habían saltado  
  
-Podría ser...- Fue todo lo que respondió Len, mientras se acercaba a Horo- Horo, y lentamente le daba un pequeño beso  
  
-Siempre tienes que ser tan irresistible, Len Tao?- Rió Horo-Horo, mientras estrechaba al chico entre sus brazos. Aún lleno de heridas y sangre, Len no había perdido para nada su encanto natural que lo había cautivado desde hace ya tiempo... Además, estaba feliz de que nada hubiera cambiado después de todo... El sentimiento seguía siendo el mismo... Aún después de aquel incidente que hizo que su amado se alejara de él...  
  
-Len...- Murmuró, mientras apoyaba la frente en un hombro del otro joven  
  
-Si?-  
  
-Me perdonas...?-  
  
Len solo se sonrojó un poco... Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería el chico... Obviamente, se estaba refiriendo a aquella noche que pasaron juntos...  
  
-Qué crees tú?- Preguntó el chico -Además... Bueno, ya sabes...- Hizo una pausa, mientras sus mejillas se calentaban -No estuvo del todo mal...-  
  
-Si quieres lo repetimos, ne?-  
  
-Ya basta, Ainu bobo!- Lo retó el joven chino, mientras lo separaba de él y lo miraba mitad enojado mitad divertido - Tú Nunca dejas de molestar, no?-  
  
-Era una broma!- Rió el otro, aunque en el fondo él mismo estaba sorprendido de su atrevimiento  
  
-VAN A BAJAR O SE VAN A QUEDAR ALLÍ TODO EL DÍA?- Gritó Anna bastante impacientada desde abajo  
  
-Ya vámonos... Horo-Horo- Habló Len despertando de aquel corto pero hermoso sueño -...Aunque claro, la conversación quedará pendiente-  
  
-Je...Len Tao, eres irresistible!- Lo abrazó emocionado Horo-Horo, dichoso de tenerlo ahí al frente suyo  
  
-Se te olvidó decir la parte de "Y te amo"- Lo retó el chico, mientras se paraba en el borde de la ventana, listo para saltar  
  
Horo-Horo se sorprendió un poco... Es cierto... Ahora podía decírselo a la cara, y no sentirse avergonzado de ello...Todo era tan perfecto... Ahora ya podría gritar a los 4 vientos su amor por aquel chico... Y todo parecía tan irreal  
  
-Claro... Te amo, Len Tao-  
  
Y luego saltaron juntos, sintiéndose las personas más felices sobre la faz de la tierra... Sintiendo que juntos podrían superar todos los obstáculos, porque ahora ya no había nada ni nadie que pudiera opacar su felicidad... Al estar juntos  
  
/*/*/*/*/  
  
Mientras, en la gran sala de fiestas  
  
-Sheñor! Sheñor!- Gritaba un anciano quien entraba de improvisto a la sala, llamando la atención de todos los presentes  
  
-Qué te sucede, imbécil? ¿Quién te ha dado el permiso de que entres así como así?- Sonó la tronante voz de En Tao por la enorme sala, causando uno que otro escalofrío  
  
El anciano solo se acercó hacia donde se hallaba el hombre, susurrándole algo al oído  
  
-HABLAS ENSERIO, ANCIANO INUTIL?-  
  
-Claro que sí, mi señor... Todavía deben estar dentro de los terrenos de la familia-  
  
-Discúlpenme unos instantes, queridos huéspedes...- Fue todo lo que dijo En mientras salía de la sala, seguido por el anciano traidor  
  
CoNtInUaRá  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
POMPOMPO~M!!! CAPI 11 FINISHED! *Candy dances* Wiiiiii!!! Este capi lo hice en 3 horas! Realmente la inspiración ha estado buena! Wenu, espero que este capi les haya gustado... Y perdón por cualquier error técnico o cosas por el estilo que hayan aquí... ^^U Es que últimamente he andado un poco despistada... Y WAAAAAAAA!!! LENXHORO! ALEGRÍA PARA EL 75% DE MIS LECTORAS! Estoy realmente feliz! El reencuentro fue muy cute! Incluso... Wow, Horo-Horo se puso un tanto... Bueno, ya saben, con eso de proponerle a Len una segunda vez, woha woha... Jujujuju... Qué bonito!  
  
Eespero que sigan pendiente con el próximo capítulo y me dejen sus hermosos preciosos reviews!  
  
Wenu, y nada más... Have a nice day, tomodachis!  
  
Chau chau a todas!  
  
Candy-chan  
  
._.-*:*.*:*.:.*/~R: :y: :U: :u: :R: :o: :N: :o: :R: :e: :N~\*.:.*:*.*:*- ._. 


	16. THE REVIEWS 11

LOS REVIEWS 11  
  
De marineneko: no importa si me amenaza... ^^ sl fin y al cabo ya me voy a terminar acostumbrando! Y sí... En es muy maldito... Menos mal que nuestro kami-sama no es como él! Gracias por decir que me está quedando genial!  
  
De Nakuru Tsukishiro: TOMODACHI! Hola! Sí... todos estamos de acuerdo en que EN es un maldito... ^^U Y sobre eso que te preocupa... Ah, Nakuru-chan, mejor vaya a leer el fic...  
  
De mi gran amiga RyoAsakura: Waiiii!!! Hola, tomodachi! Ah... antes que nada, perdón por no haberte contestado... ToT me sentí tan mal cuando me preguntaste si ya no me caías bien! Usted siempre me va a caer bien! Me alegra mucho mucho que le haya gustado el fic! Y sí... Horo-Horo se emocionó un poquitín  
  
De shooting star natalie: KIAYYYY!!! NATALIE-CHAN!!! HOLA!!! NO, TOMODACHI! NO SE SUICIDE!!! ._. Candy se pondría muy triste!... Y en verdad cree que soy buena? ^.^ pos gracias... usted también lo es! Y sí... me acordé mucho de usted cuando puse el LenxHoro... En parte iba dedicado a usted! Y... jojojojo... Me dijeron chibi-Candy-sama! ME DIJERON SAMA! TOT estoy tan emocionada.. Y yo también quiero mucho a mi amiga Natalie! ^.^ gracias por admirarme... Jamás se lo agradeceré lo suficiente  
  
From Kory Asakura: So... Do you wanna talf in English? Ok. Well. Thank you very much for your words. Yep, and you see that I´m here with another chapie! I swear you that I will go on with this fic!  
  
Yup. That was all!  
  
See ya! 


	17. de la felicidad a la angustia, un paso ...

Truly, Madly, Deeply By Candymaru (a.k.a Chibi-Candy-chan)  
  
Capítulo 11: De la felicidad a la angustia... Un paso  
Perdón  
  
*Suena Ringo Urami Uta (la canción deprimente de Candy) de fondo*  
  
Chibi-Candy: Lo siento, no puedo hablar *Se esconde bajo su almohada de perrito azul*  
  
Shaman King pertenece al Maestro de Maestros Hiroyuki Takei & asociados, pero insisto en que Len es... ._. eeeps... De nadie...  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/  
  
Los chicos fueron corriendo por el extenso terreno a toda velocidad, tratando de pasar lo más silenciosos posible... Ya habían rescatado a Len y a Jun, pero ahora quedaba el desenlace de la operación... Tenían que salir ilesos de allí, pasara lo que pasara, aunque no estuvieran pasando realmente desapercibidos... Un pequeño rastro de sangre los delataba, dejado por el joven Tao, cuya hemorragia no había cesado... Claro que tampoco podían reprocharles este hecho... Porque obviamente no era su culpa.  
  
Len iba atrás de todo el grupo, junto con Jun y Horo-Horo, quienes preferían estar cerca de él por si algo malo pasase. Aún así, preferían no mirarlo demasiado... Primero, no querían hacer sentir incómodo a Len, y segundo... No querían ver como el chico corría, todo ensangrentado y con su cuerpo frágil a causa de tantas heridas. Y entonces, el chico ya no pudo aguantar más...Cayó de bruces al suelo, inmóvil... El dolor había vencido el debilitado cuerpo del joven... Aquel dolor que lo quemaba, lo azotaba, lo atravesaba... El dolor ganó, aún cuando durante los últimos años, se había entrenado para no sentirlo... Pero aún así, el dolor existía... Aquel dolor agonizante estaba allí  
  
Y de a poco, lo estaba aniquilando... Hasta hacer que cada de uno de sus movimientos le supieran a sangre...  
  
Pero ya no pudo más...  
  
En un último esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie, tropezó y cayó desplomado en el frío suelo rocoso  
  
-LEN!- Gritaron Horo-Horo y Jun al percatarse, llamando la atención de todos  
  
-Oh por Dios...¡¡¡AMO LEN!!!- Chillaron las sirvientas, quienes retrocedieron hasta donde se hallaba el joven  
  
-E...estoy bien- Len trató de pararse, mas no pudo -Solo... solo me tropecé-  
  
-Ya basta, Len!- Gritó el ainu, con pequeñas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos -Ya basta de querer aparentar que no te duele! Ya basta de ahogar todo el dolor que sientes! No tiene sentido alguno el seguir así! No sigas con mentiras que pueden arriesgar tu vida!-  
  
Len solo se quedó callado, mientras veía como las lágrimas del ainu comenzaban a brotar...  
  
-YO NO QUIERO QUE MUERAS, COMPRENDES? NO QUIERO PERDERTE!-  
  
-Horo-Horo...- Un sentimiento de culpa invadió el corazón del joven chino, al ver la cara de su amado... Al ver su expresión angustiada, al ver sus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas... No le gustaba verlo así, y menos por su culpa  
  
-Lo siento... Lo siento tanto, amigos... Jamás fue mi intención acarrearles tantos problemas... Discúlpenme, por favor...-  
  
-No te disculpes...- Habló Yoh con voz consoladora -Ahora... ¿Podrías llevarlo tú, Jun?-  
  
-Claro- Asintió la aludida, mientras abrazaba su hermano, para luego cargarlo en su espalda -Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, hermano...-  
  
/*/*/*/*  
  
Mientras, no menos de 500 zombies ya se hallaban trotando por los vastos terrenos de la familia, liderados por En Tao, quien tenía la expresión más llena de odio que jamás nadie pudiera haber imaginado  
  
-Ya verán, hijos míos... Sentirán mi furia caer sobre ustedes... Y esta vez nadie los podrá salvar...-  
  
-Señor! Mire. Ahí están!- Gritó uno de los pocos humanos que iban de compañía con En  
  
-Prefecto...- Siseó el padre -ENTONCES ATAQUEN!!!-  
  
E inmediatamente, los zombies se echaron a la carrera, haciendo retumbar el suelo del lugar  
  
-AMO YOH!!!- Gritó Amidamaru, mientras sacaba su espada, al percibir la gran masa que se aproximaba hacia ellos -NOS HAN DESCUBIERTO!-  
  
-DIABLOS!- Gritaron Horo-Horo y Anna al unísono, mientras las concubinas chillaban de miedo  
  
-Solo nos queda enfrentarlos y esperar un milagro- Dijo Yoh, con voz seria -Jun... mantén alejado a Len de aquí, y no te separes de él por ningún motivo-  
  
Jun solo asintió, asustada igual que todos los demás  
  
-ANNA! HORO-HORO!- Gritó el joven Asakura, mientras hacía su posesión de objetos  
  
-NOSOTRAS TAMBIÉN LOS AYUDAREMOS!- Gritaron las sirvientas, mientras se acercaban a los chicos, quienes las miraron extrañados  
  
-Qué? TAMBIEN SABEMOS KUNG-FU!-  
  
-SEAMOS REALISTAS... SON DEMASIADOS PARA USTEDES-  
  
Los demás solo sonrieron... Las 2 se veían tan decididas, que aunque se hubieran negado, igual ellas hubieran entrado a la lucha para defender a su amo  
  
-Está bien!- Asintió Horo-Horo -Miren! Allí viene!-  
  
-¿Están todos listos?- Preguntó Yoh, mirándolos a todos mientras ellos solo asentían, expectantes a los zombies que ya se hallaban a pocos metros  
  
-YAAAAA!!!-  
  
Y los 5 se lanzaron contra aquel ejército que ahora se dirigía hacia ellos con paso firme  
  
Y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya volaban zombies noqueados y otros congelados... Y aunque eran decenas y decenas los que se amontonaban allí para atacarlos, nadie tenía la intención de rendirse... Nadie, ni siquiera Anna... No sabía por qué, pero sentía la necesidad de estar ahí también, luchando con los demás... Quizás por su orgullo que le decía que unos simples pedazos de carne jamás la vencerían... O tal vez porque en parte no quería que los demás fueran derrotados, después de haber pasado tantas dificultades... Quizás era por eso, quizás no... Ni la propia Anna podía especificar lo que en esos momentos sentía  
  
Y entonces, detrás de todo aquel ejército, pudieron divisar la figura de alguien ya conocido...  
  
En Tao, con una sonrisa demente, estaba dirigiendo aquellos zombies  
  
-Hace tiempo quería pelear con ustedes, bastardos...- Gritó con sádica euforia el padre de los Tao -Por fin podré verlos retorciéndose de dolor, pagando por todo aquello que le hicieron a mi hijo!-  
  
Horo-Horo, quien era el más cercano a En, miró hacia el hombre con una expresión de odio muy poco frecuente en él...  
  
-¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO, MALDITO?- gritó el Ainu, reflejando un claro resentimiento contra el hombre -TÚ FUISTE QUIEN LE ARRUINÓ LA VIDA! TÚ FUISTE EL QUE CORROMPIÓ SU ALMA CON TUS ENSEÑANZAS! TÚ ERES EL CULPABLE DE QUE ÉL ESTÉ ASÍ AHORA!-  
  
En solo dirigió sus ojos llenos de repugnancia hacia el joven  
  
-Ohhh... Pero si es Horo-Horo!- Habló mientras le mandaba una mirada envenenada -Ja... mira quien habla, muchacho del demonio... Quizás tengas razón... Quizás yo he hecho cosas malas, pero eran por SU bien, entiendes? - El hombre tenía una expresión sicótica, mientras tiraba saliva al hablar -Lo hice para que tuviera un futuro! Para que fuera alguien único, un diamante entre carbón... ¿Pero tú, gusano asqueroso? TÚ. TODO LO QUE FINJÍAS HACER POR ÉL, LO HICISTE POR TU PROPIO BIEN!-  
  
Horo-Horo lo miró extrañado, mientras se encargaba de unos zombies quienes trataron de tomarlo desapercibido  
  
-TU FUISTE QUIEN LO ENGAÑÓ CON FALSAS PORQUERÍAS, PARA LUEGO...PARA LUEGO SATISFACERTE A TI MISMO, HACIENDO QUE MI HIJO PERDIERA SU DIGNIDAD FRENTE A TI! TU LO CONVERTISTE EN ALGUIEN IMPURO!-  
  
Por un instante, todas las miradas se posaron el shaman de hielo, quien se había quedado sin palabras... En parte por el enojo, en parte por la vergüenza  
  
-VES? TE HAS QUEDADO SIN PALABRAS, PORQUE SABES QUE ES CIERTO! TÚ Y TODOS TUS DEMÁS AMIGOS FUERON QUIENES CORROMPIERON SU ALMA! USTEDES SON LOS CULPABLES!-  
  
-Bastardo...- Siseó Anna, mientras seguía peleando con otros zombies -Odio la gente que le hecha la culpa a otros por sus errores...-  
  
La odiaba... Incluso si ella misma había caído en eso...  
  
-YA BASTA! NO VOY A PERDER MI TIEMPO DISCUTIENDO CON INSECTOS COMO USTEDES! TODOS MORIRÁN!-  
  
Entonces Len se apartó de su hermana... Él no iba a aceptar estar ahí tirado mientras sus amigos corrían todos esos riesgos por SU culpa... No, él tenía que hacer algo... Jun ya iba a reprocharle, mas al ver su expresión decidida, decidió que su hermano tenía derecho a estar allí, si él lo quería así. El joven fue caminando jadeante, mientras apartaba con sendos golpes a quien quisiera eliminarlo  
  
Entonces lo vio...  
  
A lo lejos, pudo distinguir a un zombie quien apuntaba una de sus flechas hacia Horo-Horo... Casi podía verlo en cámara lenta...  
  
Aquel monstruo tensó el arco...  
  
...  
  
Y luego la lanzó, mientras rauda y veloz pasaba en medio de todos hacia el Ainu, quien se hallaba bastante ocupado recuperándose de una violenta caída  
  
-CUIDADOOOOO!!!- Gritó mientras veía como ya la flecha iba volando en dirección hacia quien había sido su mejor amigo, y su eterno amor  
  
E instintivamente...  
  
Corrió hacia su amado...  
  
Sacando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban...  
  
Y lo apartó de allí...  
  
Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido...  
  
La flecha ya había atravesado el débil cuerpo del joven Chino...  
  
-LEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!- Gritó Horo-Horo, espantado al ver como su amado... Su ángel había sido atravesado por una flecha que iba dirigida hacia él  
  
De repente, una luz rojiza lo invadió todo, cegando a los allí presentes  
  
-Bastardos...- Siseó una voz familiar, mientras miles de zombies empezaban a incendiarse -VAN A MORIR INSECTOS!-  
  
Hao Asakura había llegado ya, y estaba arrasando a todos los zombies, quienes sucumbían carbonizados frente a las llamas que los envolvían a todos  
  
-TRAIGANLO! PRONTO!- Gritó Yoh asustado... Aunque por primera vez, se alegraba de ver a Hao  
  
-RATAS! COMO PUDIERON, MISERABLES!- Gritaba Hao enrabiado, mientras repartía llamas a diestra y siniestra. Habían atravesado a SU Len... Jamás se los perdonaría, a ninguno de ellos... ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle daño a él, entre todas las malditas personas que allí se encontraban?  
  
Todos merecían morir...  
  
Todos  
  
Por mientras, Len ya era llevado lejos de aquella pelea, y depositado a unos 10 metros de allí... Todos se hallaban horrorizados, al ver aquel cuerpo ensangrentado y atravesado... Jun lloraba, reprochándose a sí misma el haberlo dejado ir... Jin y Rin también lloraban, mientras veían frente a sus ojos como todo por lo cual habían vivido se les iba... Anna se hallaba shockeada, sin que ella supiera el por qué de esto...  
  
-LEN?- Preguntó Horo-Horo, esta vez llorando con más intensidad que antes, temblando de pies a cabeza  
  
-Ah... Estás bien, Horo...- Jadeó débilmente el aludido, mientras abría sus ojos con enorme dificultad -Creo que ha llegado la hora de que por fin pague por mis pecados...-  
  
-NO DIGAS ESO, LEN! TU NO MORIRÁS!- Gritaron Yoh y Horo-Horo a la vez, ambos con saladas lágrimas de terror saliendo por sus ojos  
  
-No lo sé... Quizás sea la única manera...- Sonrió Len con amargura, mientras jadeaba con lentitud a causa de la flecha, que había atravesado su pulmón derecho -Pero... si me voy...Quiero que sepan que gracias a ustedes soy lo que soy... Son realmente increíbles-  
  
-NO SIGAS! SI SIGUES HABLANDO EMPEZARÁS A PERDER MÁS SANGRE- Gritó Horo- Horo, estrechando una de las débiles manos de su amado, y derramando abundantes lágrimas  
  
-Vamos, Horo-Horo... No llores... No te ves bien haciéndolo-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
De repente, un retorcijón atacó a Len, quitándole el aliento por algunos segundos... Mientras que la sangre seguía brotando  
  
-Anna...- Llamó el chico, hablando con dificultad  
  
La aludida se sorprendió... Pero se dirigió hacia donde el joven  
  
-Si?- Preguntó temblorosa. En realidad, ella tampoco quería verlo morir...  
  
-Me perdonarás... por todo lo que te he hecho?- Aunque Len estaba ahí recostado y herido... Estaba conciente de algo: Siempre Anna lo había odiado, ya que ella siempre del amor de Yoh hacia él... Sabía que toda esa hostilidad hacia él había sido por esa simple pero complicada razón  
  
Pero ya no quería que eso sucediera...  
  
Sabía que la muerte pronto se lo llevaría consigo... Y no quería irse sin antes por lo menos haber intentado ponerle fin a tanto odio  
  
-...Yo...- Anna estaba en blanco... Allí se hallaba aquella persona que le había quitado todo en la vida... Ahí estaba, pidiéndole perdón.  
  
Y entonces... Todo estuvo claro para ella  
  
En realidad, ella jamás lo había odiado... No, a quien siempre estuvo odiando fue a ella misma, solo que siempre fue demasiado orgullosa para admitir que perder a Yoh había sido culpa suya... En verdad, en el fondo le hubiera gustado que ellos 2 pudieran haber sido amigos... Le hubiera gustado hablar con él como un amigo... Ambos eran tan iguales, que incluso había llegado a confundir las culpabilidades...  
  
Por eso... Ella no tenía por qué perdonarlo...  
  
No tenía que hacerlo, porque él jamás le había hecho nada  
  
-No tengo de qué perdonarte, Len Tao- Sonrió la rubia, expresando exactamente lo que pensaba...Mientras inexplicablemente, pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos oscuros  
  
-Eso es bueno...- Sonrió el chico también  
  
Y entonces cerró sus ojos...  
  
Y dejó de respirar  
  
Aún con aquella sonrisa grabada en sus labios  
  
Un corazón que no pudo seguir, ya había marchado lejos  
  
Un corazón en agonía, que por fin pudo encontrar la paz  
  
Para todos, el mundo pareció colapsar  
  
°-°-°  
  
I'll be your dream  
  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
  
Be everything that you need  
  
I'll love you more With every breath  
  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
  
'cause I'm counting on  
  
A new beginning  
  
A reason for living  
  
A deeper meaning, yeah  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
  
I want to bath with you in the sea  
  
I want to lay like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
And when the stars are shining  
  
brightly in the velvet sky,  
  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
  
Then make you want to cry  
  
The tears of joy for all the  
  
pleasure in the certainty  
  
That we're surrounded by the  
  
comfort and protection of The highest powers  
  
In lonely hours  
  
The tears devour you  
  
Oh can you see it baby?  
  
You don't have to close your eyes  
  
'Cause it's standing right here  
  
before you All that you need with surely come  
  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish  
  
I'll be your fantasy  
  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
  
Be everything that you need  
  
I'll love you more with every breath  
  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
  
CoNtInUaRá  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Este... Este ha sido el capítulo más difícil de escribir de todos... Jamás pensé que iba a llorar con algo que yo misma escribí, pero ya ven... Aquí me hallo escribiendo mientras estoy mojando mi almohadita de perrito azul... Realmente, ha sido difícil llegar a esto... Todos ya deben saber que yo adoro como nadie a mi Len, y... Diablos, no sé qué decir... Solo les digo que esto no quedará así... Yo, menos que nadie, podría dejar que esto se quede así  
  
No saben cuanto lo siento... Pero creo que si en estos momentos me están odiando, es comprensible... En cierta forma, yo misma me odio por haber escrito esto  
  
Así que si me odian... Están en todo su derecho... Aunque no crean que esto quedará así  
  
Una vez una amiga me dijo que uno solía hacer sufrir más a sus personajes favoritos... Ahora veo que tenía mucha razón  
  
Bueno, nos vemos...  
  
Candy-chan Tao  
  
PD: Como ya ven, los lyrics que puse son de "Truly, Madly, Deeply" de Savage Garden Esta fue la canción que le dio nombre a mi fic  
  
PD 2: Si me odian, manden un review con sus insultos... Pero si en sus corazones aún queda un rastro de compasión, les ruego que por favor no se enojen conmigo... Me siento *MUY* mal con esto... Necesito su apoyo moral, saben?  
  
._.-*:*.*:*.:.*/~R: :y: :U: :u: :R: :o: :N: :o: :R: :e: :N~\*.:.*:*.*:*- ._. 


	18. THE REVIEWS 12

***THE REVIEWS 12*** By the original chibi-writter from fanfcition.net, Candymaru  
  
-._.- Hola queridos lectores! n_n Me siento muy feliz! He recibido muchas bonitas palbras de mis lectores... Me siento mucho mejor! Ya dejé de empapar mi almohadita... Pero ahora es hora de responder a sus lindos, preciosos, hermosos y adorados reviews...  
  
El primero es de mi nee-san Ran Mouri, junto con su manga de pervertidos (palabras textuales de prima-chan): .:3 No... Ya verán... Ah! Y E-chan manda saludos, y mi prima-chan les dice: Pervertidos. ^^U Chau  
  
El segundo es de mi gran amiga Nakuru Tsukishiro: O.O NO SE PONGA EN SHOCK, TOMODACHI!!! Ñiau... ._.U no fui yo quien lo mató, Nakuru! Fue Un ZOMBIE! ^.^ Ah, pero gracias por no odiarme... Y sí, ya verás que esto no se quedará así... Te das cuenta que ese capítulo es muy masoquista de mi parte? ._. Ah... y lamento que hayas sufrido... (Nah, ahora que lo pienso... En cierta forma me alegra haber llegado al punto de hacer que el fic te diera pena... ^^ eso significa que el fic tiene un contenido que logra llegar a los corazones de los lectores)  
  
El tercero es de mi nee-san Marineneko (a.k.a. Poyi): O.o en serio... En serio la hice llorar... Wai... O sea que yo fui la primera persona que la hace llorar con un fic! Me siento realmente... HONRADA! ^o^ O sea... Lamento mucho el haberla hecho llorar... Pero igual, me siento feliz de haber sido la primera... ^^ no sé como explicarlo, pero me siento feliz! Y muchas gracias por sus halagos... ^_^ Le he estado poniendo todo mi esfuerzo! M esiento completamente realizada con las lindas palabras que me dijo... Quien no se sentiría feliz con esas palabras? Me sintieron sentir muy feliz, a pesar de ciertos comentarios "poco alentadores" de ciertas personas... ^^U Pero no importa... No hay que poner atención a esas palabras!  
  
El cuarto es de Kory-sama: O.o Qué fic más enredado el suyo... Jojo... Usted llora como Kirby? XDDD Igual, podreshitu de kory-sama! ^^ Gracias por decir que mi fic está chido (chido significa algo bueno, no? ._. Es que no sé mucho de jergas mexicanas...) Y Horo no gritó "LEEEN!" Por la simple razón de que se quedó en estado de shock... Iba a ser muy plagio si ponía una copia de aquel momento en que Len casi muere... *De repente, un aura de corazones y burbujas aparece de la nada* Horo se veía tan preocupado... Ay que me emocioné (Na, ya ve que yo también estoy media loquita... Pero ya ve que así estamos bien...)  
  
El quinto es de mi súper amiga, friend, tomodachi, yunta, etc... Ryo Asakura: Hallo Ryo! O.o EN VERDAD CASI MUERE! NAH!!! LO SIENTO! *reverencias de disculpas a miles* Aunque... Sí... Len, mi pobre Len... Y muchísimas gracias! Jojojo... ^^ Candy se puso tan feliz cuando leyó su review, que empezó a saltar en su silla, y el profesor la retó (._.U) En verdad cree que merezco cierto crédito? Pos también hay que dárselo a mi amado tazón de café! Sin él, jamás se me hubieran escrito este fic... Fue un trabajo en equipo... Una vez alguien me preguntó de donde sacaba tantas ideas asombrosas... XD pos que ahora ya todos saben mi secretito... Nada mejor que un buen tazón de café para la inspiración (XD y qué? Creían que la inspiración la sacaba de mi vida? Nah... sí claro, con lo aburrida que es mi existencia ^^U) Igual, me alegra que le guste mi manera "WOW" de escribir (XD) Ship, y gracias por sus palabras de consuelo... ^^ ya no voy a llorar! e igual... Een serio lloró? Aún cuando usted ya... ya sabe... ESO. Y sí... La canción estaba guardada para este momento especial... ^^ en verdad me gustan los lyrics de esa canción! Son muy lindos! Y por último: ToT gracias por ser mi fan, Ryo-sama! No sabe que feliz me pongo!  
  
El sexto es de Naria Daidouji Y May, a quienes hace mucho tiempo que no las veía: Hi a las 2! Ustedes también lloraron? Y en el colegio? O.o wow... al parecer este capítulo fue el que más lágrimas causó... Jo... Yy por qué se disculpa? Estamos a pate! Yo tampoco he tenido tiempo de leer sus fics! (gomen nasai por eso!) Así que no se disculpe...  
  
Y el séptimo es de mi amiga Terry Maxwell: Nahh... Otra más que se disculpa ¬¬... No tiene por qué pedirle disculpas a Candy-chan Terry-sama! Por lo menos usted me deja reviews! ^^ Igual, mándele saludos a su sobrina! Ojalá que quizás algún día pudiera seguir leyendo el fic... Me daría mucho gusto! Ah! Y no llore, Terry-sama... ^^ Que aún no ha cantado el último gallo (en otras palabras: no todo está dicho!) Y... vas a matar a n Tao? Y peor aún... ¿¿¿SE LO VAS A DAR A RELELA??? O.o en verdad debes estar enojada... Y sí... Uno tiende a hacer sufrir a sus personajes favoritos, PERO... o.o mataste a Quatre? XOOOOOOOOOO QUATRE!!!! AH, MI PEQUEÑO RUBIECITO!!! *cries*  
  
Y eso jue todo... ^_^ Sayonara  
  
._.-*:*.*:*.:.*/~R: :y: :U: :u: :R: :o: :N: :o: :R: :e: :N~\*.:.*:*.*:*- ._. 


	19. Arrepentimientos La esperanza es lo úl...

Truly, Madly, Deeply By the friendly, FRIENDLY Candymaru XD (a.k.a Chibi-Candy-chan)  
  
Capítulo 13: Arrepentimientos  
La esperanza es lo último que se pierde!  
  
*Suena Ringo Urami Uta de fondo*  
  
Chibi-Candy: *Abrazando su almohadita* Hoeeee... o///o Hola lectores... En verdad me hallo desconcertada hasta la médula! Vaya que fueron variadas las reacciones! Algunos se enojaron mucho mucho (._. Chibi-Candy se puso muy triste...) Pero otras personas... En verdad me emocioné al ver todo el apoyo que me brindaron... Al ver como esas personas creían en mí como escritora y esperaban que todo saliera bien... -_- En verdad me sentí mal... Pero ahora vayan a leer... (eso sí, no crean que se van a librar de algo de ANGST! No señor! Juas juas juas...:3) AH! Y NO OLVIDEN PEDIR SU AVATAR "TRULY, MADLY, DEEPLY"! Es algo así como "la firma del fic"... A todos mis lectores se los voy a dar!  
  
+++ Dedicado a TODOS +++  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/  
  
El tiempo se detuvo para todos los presentes... La lluvia parecía hacerse mil veces más fría y pesada... El aire parecía ahogarlos, y el viento parecía azotarlos...Todos se hallaban inmóviles ahí, miradas horrorizadas... Desesperadas. Lágrimas caían de los ojos de todos, aunque ellos no les prestaban atención... Estaban shockeados de algo que los había golpeado demasiado fuerte.  
  
A su vez, cuerpos quemados volaban, mientras un grito de rabia y dolor los traía a todos de vuelta a la realidad  
  
-COMO PUDIERON, BASTARDOS!!!!- Gritaba Hao Asakura, con lágrimas de rabia cayéndole de sus ojos.  
  
Jamás los perdonaría.  
  
A ninguno de ellos.  
  
Todos merecían morir.  
  
Le habían quitado a su amor...su amor y su perdición... a aquello que inconscientemente le había dado ánimos para vivir... Le habían quitado sus sueños, sus ilusiones... Todo lo que en su vida valía la pena  
  
Habían matado a Len Tao, su único y verdadero amor...  
  
-Por qué todo tuvo que ser así?- Hablaba mientras seguía quemando a los zombies como simples muñecos de trapo -Por qué se tuvo que ir? Que acaso Len nunca se dio cuenta que yo estaba prendado de él?-Su voz sonaba el claro tono de la desesperación de haber perdido algo muy preciado -¿Nunca se percató de que no solo era una cosa de atracción, sino... Sino que lo que siempre lo llevaba a seguirlo, a pensar en él... era simple y puro amor? ¿Que él jamás se dio cuenta que había sido él, Len Tao, quien me resucitó de mi agonía interior, de mi condena ancestral? Él fue quien siempre me había influido de cierta forma en todo lo que pensaba... En todo lo que sentía... Maldición, él... EL fue quien me venció! Intenté ignorarlo, pero fue inútil... Caí como cualquier otro humano frente a su persona...-  
  
Jamás se había sentido más débil y enojado en toda su vida...  
  
Quería matar... Quería despedazar...  
  
Y quería llorar...  
  
Mientras abajo, después de escuchar aquellas palabras... al parecer todo lo sucedido les había caído de golpe... Len, su amigo Len, su amado Len, su amo Len... Había muerto  
  
Los sollozos de Horo-Horo se transformaron en mares de lágrimas, que caían sobre su rostro mientras el chico estrechaba entre sus brazos a quien había sido su única razón de vivir... Ahí se hallaba su amor, muerto entre sus brazos... Todos sus momentos juntos pasaban por su mente... Las peleas que él tanto había disfrutado  
  
...Sus combates como equipo, en los que habían sido como una sola persona, detrás de un mismo ideal...  
  
... Las veces en que habían podido tragarse sus orgullos y establecer conversaciones que duraban hasta la madrugada...  
  
La cercanía que sentían al estar juntos... Los momentos de felicidad que juntos habían sentido...  
  
Todo eso... Ahora parecía morir y disolverse en las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos  
  
-No me hagas esto, por favor, Len...- Murmuró entre hipos a causa del llanto... Se sentía como una basura... Len estaba muerto nuevamente... Y nuevamente había sido su culpa  
  
Siempre había sido su culpa  
  
Como de igual manera fue culpa suya el hecho de que Len hubiera querido huir de la pensión...  
  
él había sido quien lo había hecho sufrir...  
  
Se sentía como una basura  
  
Y de igual manera, en el fondo de su corazón sentía como si esta vez Len no fuera a volver  
  
Algo le decía que esta vez no podría tener una tercera oportunidad  
  
-Len...- balbuceaba el ainu, perdiendo por completo el control de sus lágrimas -Qué... qué voy... qué voy a hacer sin ti, Len?  
  
A su vez, todos los demás se hallaban allí, mirando como aquel cuerpo se hallaba sin vida entre los brazos de su único amor correspondido... Jin y Rin lloraban desconsoladas, tiradas en el suelo, sus blancas manitas cubriéndoles los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas... Gemían de dolor mientras temblaban, pensando en que sus vidas ya no tenían sentido alguno sin su querido amo... Ya no tenían motivo para seguir viviendo, sino era por él...  
  
Jun también se hallaba llorando, aunque ella estaba silenciosa y expectante... El dolor no la dejaba dejar salir todo lo que sentía... Tenía un nudo en la garganta, al ver como aquella personita que había cuidado desde que había sido un bebé, a quien había visto crecer... Se había ido... Al ver como Len se había ido, dejándola sola... Él había sido no solo como un hermano para ella...  
  
No...Él había sido como un hijo y un amigo...  
  
Y ahora sentía como su hermano, su amigo y su hijo se había alejado de ella para siempre...  
  
Yoh también se hallaba llorando, cayendo de rodillas al suelo... Nuevamente, Len había muerto... Y no podía evitar preguntarse una y otra vez la misma pregunta...  
  
¿Qué había hecho aquella criatura para merecer tanto odio, tanto sufrimiento?  
  
Nada... Nada era pretexto para hacer agonizar de esa forma a alguien... Ni que fuera un bandido o algo por el estilo!  
  
Lo único que había hecho era, a su propia y singular manera, iluminar los corazones de quienes lo rodeaban  
  
Es cierto... Aunque siempre había sido Yoh quien recibía todos los créditos y la admiración de todos... Cuando la gente llegaba a conocer a Len, no podía evitar sentir cierta simpatía hacia el chico... Nadie podía juzgarlo por ser frío e indiferente después de conocerlo bien, porque él les hacia llegar de una u otra forma, su tibieza... Y nadie podía evitar sentirse apenado de verlo tan frío, tan distante... porque sabían que era su vida la que lo había hecho de esa manera... Y él era solo un niño corrompido por su familia, privado de amar...  
  
Y era irónico, porque cuando lo llegaban a conocer, se daban cuenta de lo inocente... Incluso infantil que era...  
  
Él había sido Len Tao... Quien había iluminado su alma, y desde el principio lo había cautivado... Había empezado por compasión, para luego cambiar a cariño, y después a una secreta admiración... Y finalmente transformarse en su primer amor  
  
Un amor que se le había escapado frente a sus ojos  
  
Y Anna... Anna también se hallaba llorando, arrodillada frente al cuerpo del chico, mirándolo con compasión y... Agradecimiento  
  
Sí, era agradecimiento... Agradecimiento a una persona que en vida fue igual a ella... Ambos fueron muñecas, ambos manipulados, ambos mirados como objetos... Ambos envueltos en hielo y privados de cualquier sentimiento cálido... Anna se sentía agradecida de conocerlo, porque sabía que sufría de igual, o incluso peor manera que ella...  
  
Y eso la hacía soportar su propia carga con menos pesar... A aceptar su destino con más dignidad.  
  
Pero, por sobre todo eso... Le agradecía por haberla hecho despertar de una silenciosa auto-compasión... Y quizás ese había sido el motivo de que por fin sus lágrimas hubieran vuelto... El hecho de ignorar su propio sufrimiento para llorar por alguien más... Quizás el hecho de salir de su egoísta auto-compasión, y abrirse a los demás... La había hecho poder llorar, como cualquier otra persona...  
  
Eso la hacía sentir feliz... Y a la vez terriblemente arrepentida por haber odiado al joven Chino  
  
-Lo lamento, Len...- Susurraba mientras veía al chico, quien seguía siendo abrazado por el joven Ainu -En verdad lo siento... Si todo hubiera sido diferente...-  
  
-Me hubiera gustado ser tu amiga, Len...-  
  
Claro que sí... Le hubiera gustado ser su amiga, y que hubieran conversado como tales... Aun cuando el amor de su vida le hubiera sido arrebatado por él...  
  
Y por mientras, a unos cuantos metros de allá Hao seguía con aquella sangrienta matanza provocada por la rabia que lo inundaba... Ya no quedaba casi ningún zombie, y a lo lejos, pudo ver como En Tao pensaba escapar de allí  
  
-Perfecto- Sonrió con un brillo demoníaco en sus ojos -Allí está el bastardo causante de esto-  
  
Una bola de fuego fue tirada por sus manos, a la vez que caía a pocos centímetros del padre, haciendo que este cayera al suelo  
  
-En Tao... Con que aquí estás, bastardo-  
  
Una ola de desesperación atravesó el semblante del aludido  
  
-Hao Asakura- Jadeó el hombre, con el miedo paralizándolo, al ver la expresión de odio del otro chico, capaz de quemarlo ahí mismo  
  
-Ese es mi nombre, así que no lo malgastes con tu lengua de serpiente...- Siseó Hao mientras se acercaba al padre de los herederos de la familla -Así que tú, gusano asqueroso, eres el culpable del sufrimiento de Len...-  
  
Silencio por parte del hombre  
  
-Maldito seas, En Tao - Lo escupió Hao. Jamás se había sentido tan enojado como para incluso escupir a alguien... -Tú y toda tu maldita familia morirán por esto-  
  
Y Hao Asakura Sonrió, cegado por el odio y sediento de venganza...  
  
Lo haría sufrir... Lo haría gritar en desesperación... Lo haría gemir de dolor, lo haría agonizar... Preparó una gran bola de fuego... Y apuntó hacia el hombre, quien inútilmente trataba de moverse y escapar  
  
Y entonces... Hao recordó algo que Len le había dicho una vez...  
  
/+/+/+/FLASHBACK\+\+\+\  
  
-...Yo puedo ayudarte a escapar... Ayudarte, si quieres, a aniquilar a toda tu dinastía-  
  
-... Todo esto es problema mío, y creo que no tengo otra opción que cumplir con dignidad lo que se me ha encomendado. Y sabes por qué?-  
  
-. ¿Por qué?-  
  
-Porque soy un Tao. La sangre de nuestros antepasados corre por mis venas. No soy japonés, ni americano, ni Ainu.soy Chino, y estoy orgulloso de eso, aún si mi familia es un asco y mi futuro ya está escrito...Así que. JAMAS vuelvas a mencionar el aniquilar a mi familia-  
  
/+/+/+/FIN FLASHBACK\+\+\+\  
  
Hao se detuvo... Es cierto... A pesar de todo... Len estaba orgulloso de su familia... siempre estuvo orgulloso de ser un Tao  
  
No podía... No podía matar a aquel gusano...  
  
De seguro Len se enojaría mucho con él...  
  
Y entonces, solo gruñó resignado, acercándose al Padre de los hermanos Tao y tomándolo del cuello de su elegante traje, el cual ahora se hallaba empapado en una mezcla de lluvia, sangre, sudor y lodo  
  
-Ojalá te pudras en el infierno, En Tao...- Y con estas palabras, lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire por algunos instantes  
  
-Pero no creas que no te mato por pena...- Siseó alejándose - Solo te perdono porque sé que en el fondo Len... Len te respetaba como a un padre-  
  
Y con estas palabras, se dirigió montado en su espíritu del fuego hacia donde Len estaba tirado  
  
Los demás, cuando lo vieron acercarse, inevitablemente todos se levantaron adoptando poses de batalla para enfrentar a su eterno enemigo... Pero al ver su rostro lleno de amargura, no tuvieron la más mínima duda de que Hao venía en son de paz...  
  
-Len...- Murmuraba el joven, viéndose mucho menos aterrador de cuando estaba atacando a los zombies... Incluso, a los demás les parecía que jamás lo habían visto con una expresión más... Humana  
  
Horo-Horo había soltado a Len, para ponerse en guardia... Por lo que ahora Hao se dirigió hacia el cuerpo, abrazándolo con fuerza...  
  
-...No mate a tu familia, Len... Estás feliz por eso?- Lo abrazó con fuerza el shaman, hablando bajito - Si solo no hubieras sido tan terco, esto jamás hubiera pasado...-  
  
Nadie le dijo nada por el hecho de que Hao estuviera abrazando el débil cuerpo de Len... Inexplicablemente, a todos les pareció que era justo que él también pudiera abrazarlo...  
  
-Siempre te metes en problemas, no Len?- Seguía hablando el joven Asakura, ignorándolos a todos -Pero no te preocupes... De seguro podré hacer algo-  
  
...  
  
-Hay... Hay algo que se pueda hacer?- Preguntó Horo-Horo, con los ojos nuevamente iluminados y llenos de esperanza -Podremos revivirlo como la vez anterior, Hao?-  
  
El aludido se dio vuelta... Y la expresión que tenía era muy distinta a la que le habían visto cuando se había acercado a Len  
  
Odio. Odio en su máxima expresión era lo que reflejaban los ojos del shaman de fuego  
  
-Ya ves como nuevamente Len será revivido... Para gran consuelo tuyo, no?- Habló con voz congelante -Te das cuenta que todo esto es tu culpa, bastardo? TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE SI ÉL ESTUVO Y ESTÁ MUERTO, ES POR TU CULPA?-  
  
-TU ERES LO QUE LO HA LLEVADO A ESTE ESTADO...-  
  
-COMO TU FUISTE LA RAZÓN DE SU SUFRIMIENTO DE TODAS LAS NOCHES, AL PENSAR DE QUE LO QUE SENTÍA NO ERA CORRESPONDIDO!-  
  
Horo-Horo escuchaba con horror todo eso... Sí, él ya sabía eso... Pero proveniente de otra persona sonaba mucho más hiriente... Cayó de rodillas al suelo, con las manos cubriéndole la cara, mientras temblaba  
  
-No le hagas caso, Horo-Horo- Dijo Yoh acercándose al chico con tono consolador -Todos sabemos que no fue tu culpa...-  
  
-Mentira...- Pudo articular entre sus hipos y lágrimas el chico ainu -Yo fui... Yo fui...-  
  
-Horo-Horo, no...-  
  
-CLARO QUE SI! SI NO FUERA POR MI, ÉL AHORA ESTARÍA CON NOSOTROS! ESTARÍA VIVO!- Dijo mientras caía de bruces al suelo, golpeando el piso con sus puños -MALDITA SEA, SOY UN ASCO...- Gimió el shaman de Hielo... Quería morir... Si, morir, para no vivir con una culpa que lo atormentaría hasta el resto de sus días  
  
Y luego...  
  
Un golpe que mandó volando lejos al chico de los cabellos celestes...  
  
¿Quien había sido?  
  
Anna  
  
-CÁLLATE YA, HORO-HORO- Gritó histérica la rubia, mientras se acercaba al otro chico con pasos firmes-Que no te das cuenta de que Len estaría muy triste si te oyera decir eso? Len murió no solo por ti, tonto...- Anna hablaba con tono frío, mientras recogía al shaman de hielo -No fue tu culpa, imbécil... ¿Qué no te das cuenta que fuimos todos, todos nosotros... Todos fuimos forjando su camino hacia la muerte...-  
  
Anna hablaba firme, pero a la vez afligida...  
  
-O me vas a decir...- siguió hablando la rubia -...que TU fuiste quien tiró de esa flecha? O acaso eras TU quien lo atormentaba en sueños y lo hacía agonizar mientras abrías decenas de heridas en todo su cuerpo?-  
  
Horo-Horo se hallaba silencioso... De alguna forma, las palabras de la Itako lograron tranquilizarlo, pero de igual manera sentía que en parte era su culpa...  
  
-Dinos Hao... ¿Qué podemos hacer para revivirlo?- Habló Yoh, mientras se acercaba a su hermano gemelo. No quería perder más tiempo... Cada segundo era precioso para todos, y no podían malgastarlo  
  
-Ah, sí...- El otro chico fijó su mirada en su interlocutor -Como todos sabrán, Len ya ha sido resucitado una vez con el método del Furyoku...-  
  
Asentimiento de la gran parte de los chicos  
  
-Pero ya no podemos usar este método... Solo lograríamos que su alma no llegara al descanso eterno... Lo que debemos hacer... Es recurrir a algo más... Hechicería, podríamos llamarle-  
  
Sorpresa general... ¿Hechicería? Algo les hacía dudar sobre esos métodos... Aunque al parecer, no tenían otra opción  
  
-Lo que debemos hacer es invocar su alma... Pero a la vez otorgarle ciertas cosas... Con las cuales podrá volver de la muerte...-  
  
-Habla, Hao- Dijo Anna, impaciente... Si había una forma de remediar todo lo ocurrido, tenía que llevarse a cabo inmediatamente  
  
-Vaya, vaya, Anna... ¿Desde cuando tanto interés por algo que no tenga que ver contigo?-  
  
-Cállate y sigue- Fueron las cortantes palabras de la rubia. No tenía tiempo para pelear con este tarado  
  
-Está bien... Está bien- Hao hizo un ademán de desdén -Como sea, lo que tenemos que hacer es brindarle también nuestra sangre, y parte de nuestras vidas... Para que de esta forma pueda volver...Aunque...-El semblante de Hao cambió un poco a preocupación, lo que inquietó a los demás chicos  
  
-Aunque...?- Preguntaron todos al unísono  
  
-Nada... nada... Pero además...- Hao hizo una pausa, en la que se le vio bastante pensativo - Necesitará de mucha, mucha sangre... Como verán, Len ha perdido demasiada sangre...Muchísimas más que la primera vez que murió... Así que aunque lo reviviéramos, moriría de anemia...-  
  
-No importa!- Gritaron unas vocecitas desde atrás de todos los chicos... Eran Jin y Rin  
  
-Nosotras se la daremos... Extráiganos hasta la última gota de sangre, si con esto podemos salvar a nuestro amo...-  
  
Todos los chicos, incluso Hao, estaban sorprendidos de escuchar estas palabras  
  
-Pero... Jin, Rin...- Murmuró Jun, asustada frente a la decisión de las chicas  
  
-Nada en este mundo nos haría más felices que dar nuestras vidas y nuestra sangre por su hermano, señorita- Sonrió Jin tranquilizadora  
  
-Sería un honor morir por él...- Agregó Rin, también sonriendo, con su blanca y pequeña carita iluminada de felicidad -¡Por fin le seremos útiles a nuestro amo, Jin!-  
  
-Entonces que no se hable más- Dijo Hao serio, mientras hacía unos movimientos con sus dedos, a la vez que inmediatamente grandes tajos abrían la piel de las dos chicas  
  
-JIN! RIN!- Gritaron todos menos el chico del espíritu del fuego  
  
-No se preocupen, amigos... Estaremos bien-  
  
-Vengan acá, ustedes dos...- Las llamó Hao, soltando el cuerpo de su querido shaman -Ahora necesito que todos se ganen en un círculo alrededor del cuerpo... Y ustedes dos -Dijo mirando a las sirvientas, quienes a pesar de sus grandes y profundas heridas, se veían dichosas -Colóquense a ambos lados de él-  
  
En menos de un santiamén, todos ya se hallaban en sus posiciones  
  
-Está bien... Comencemos ya...- Y con esto, Hao Asakura comenzó a recitar una especie de conjuro en un idioma desconocido para todos (aunque definitivamente sonaba muy solemne), mientras hacía varios movimientos con sus dedos  
  
Mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo con extrema rudeza sobre aquel campo infinito, rociado de cadáveres, sangre y fuego  
  
De repente, a todos se les fue el aliento, sintiendo como sus fuerzas... Y parte de sus almas se iban, en torno al cuerpo del joven Tao... A la vez que en un macabro espectáculo, las 2 jóvenes sirvientas eran despojadas de toda su sangre, dejándolas como dos pilas de pellejo y huesos, sin color en sus mejillas ni en sus labios... Estaban secas... Jun cerró los ojos, aterrorizada; Horo-Horo e Yoh apartaron sus ojos de aquella escena, negándose a ver un espectáculo tan cruel; Anna seguía firme, aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de compasión hacia las jóvenes... Y Hao estaba serio, mientras seguía recitando aquel conjuro... Y entonces, luego de que los 2 cuerpos secos de las concubinas cayeron al suelo... Una luz iluminó el cuerpo de Len... Y se expandió, cegándolos a todos  
  
CoNtInUaRá  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/  
  
POM POM POOOOOM.... 13 CAPI FINISHED!!!! MEJOR NO SIGO HABLÁNDO, Y ME VOY A ESCRIBIR EL CAPÍTULO 14! QUE PASARÁ???? LÉANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO Y ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA SAGA: TRULY, MADLY, DEEPLY!  
  
SAYONARA A TODOS ^_^  
  
Candy-chan Tao  
  
._.-*:*.*:*.:.*/:R: :y: :U: :u: :R: :o: :N: :o: :R: :e: :N:\*.:.*:*.*:*-._. 


	20. THE REVIEWS 13

THE REVIEWS 13  
  
DISCULPEN, PERO ME TEMO QUE NO PODRÉ RESPONDERLOS... *Candy cries * Es que tengo DEMASIADAS cosas que hacer, pero de todos modos muchas gracias a Ryo-sama, a Nakuru-sama, a Natalie-chan, a Kory-sama, a Terry-sama, a Lady Yaoi (que me alegra que haya leído mi fic), a Mi hermanita linda Marinenenko y a la señorita Maya Akizuki, que también me alegro que se haya dado el tiempo y la dedicación de leer mi fic... A TODOS ELLOS MUCHAS GRACIAS! SIN USTEDES JAMÁS HUBIEA SEGUIDO CON MI FIC! LOS QUIERO A TODOS!  
  
No me van a odiar si no respondo los reviews, no?  
  
._. Hope you not... 


	21. Una pequeña alma Desde el principio

Truly, Madly, Deeply By Candymaru (a.k.a Chibi-Candy-chan)  
  
Capítulo 14: Una pequeña alma  
Desde el principio  
  
*Suena Voyage, de Ayumi Hamasaki, de fondo* --- Una de mis canciones favoritas!  
  
Chibi-Candy: *Abrazando su almohadita de perrito* NO PUEDE SER! ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! ESTOY LLORANDO!!! ESTO ES DEMASIADO PARA CHIBI-CANDY... ESTOY TRISTE, TRISTE, TRISTE! ASÍ QUE YA NO HABLO MÁS Y ME PONGO A ESCRIBIR *Cries*  
  
+++ Dedicado a TODOS, en especial a la cosa más bonita en este mundo: mi estimado Len-sama +++  
  
Shaman King pertenece al Maestro de Maestros Hiroyuki Takei & asociados y Len es un sueño inalcanzable!!! Pero igual no más que lo quiero!!!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/  
  
La luz que había inundado la escena de a poco se fue atenuando, hasta quedar nuevamente convertida en nada... A todos les costó abrir sus ojos... Incluso, casi instintivamente los abrieron de a poco, mientras la lluvia golpeaba sus párpados...  
  
¿Realmente, cuando abrieran los ojos... encontrarían a Len Tao frente a ellos?  
  
-Eres muy lindo...- Se escuchó la voz de Hao, ahogada entre el murmullo de la lluvia y el rugir del viento, despertándolos a todos... Hao sonaba un tanto... tierno, aunque había algo en su voz que traicionaba esa ternura... Como cierto temblor de voz... Esto de cierta forma despertó la curiosidad de todos... Así que abrieron sus ojos, y lo que vieron... Los dejó atónitos  
  
Hao Asakura se hallaba de pie, con una mirada que claramente reflejaba una mezcla casi armoniosa de alegría y pena...  
  
Hao Asakura sostenía en sus brazos...  
  
A un bebé  
  
Todos se hallaban sin habla... Aquella menuda criaturita era realmente el heredero de los Tao de 18 años, que hace unos minutos tenían muerto frente a sus ojos? Todo eso era tan... Confuso  
  
Pero entonces...  
  
Horo-Horo de a poco se levantó, acercándose al pequeñito, quien se hallaba con sus ojitos bien cerrados, acurrucado en el pecho del joven de cabello largo, escondiéndose de la lluvia y el gélido viento...  
  
-Eres tú... Len?- Preguntó el ainu, tembloroso  
  
Como si el pequeñito hubiera despertado con estas palabras, abrió sus pequeños párpados, dejando ver unos bellos ojos color dorado...  
  
Sí... Él era Len Tao  
  
Y entonces Horo-Horo despertó de su ensimismamiento... Len estaba de vuelta! ¿Qué importaba que con forma de bebé? ¡¡¡EL ESTABA AHÍ, VIVO!!!  
  
-LEN!- Rió contento el chico de cabello celeste, a la vez que tomaba al bebé en sus brazos, cubriéndolo con su chaqueta... Hao solo le dirigió una mirada envenenada, mas no dijo nada  
  
Era Len... No cabía duda de ello... Los mismos ojitos, la misma piel, tan pálida y suave como siempre... El mismo cabello... Incluso, aquel pequeñito tenía la misma expresión de Len!  
  
Pero había una diferencia  
  
El tatuaje que desde el día de su nacimiento lo acompañaba... Ya no estaba...  
  
-Pensé que te perdería, Len!- Murmuró el chico, mientras el bebé lo seguía mirando, con incredulidad en sus brillantes ojitos -Supongo que quieren verlo, o se van a quedar ahí parados?  
  
Al parecer, estas palabras despertaron a los demás, porque inmediatamente todos se acercaron al chiquito, quien luego de mirarlos a todos cerró sus ojos, mientras se los refregaba con las manitas...  
  
-Es igual que hace 18 años!- Sonrió Jun mientras se acercaba donde su hermanito, después de haber estado arrodillada al lado de las 2 pequeñas sirvientas, quienes se hallaban tendidas en el suelo, empapadas en una mezcla de barro y lluvia que se había formado a su alrededor... Jun jamás olvidaría a aquellas fieles sirvientas, por lo que rezaría por su descanso eterno apenas pudiera  
  
Yoh también sonrió... Len se veía tan tierno... Era imposible suprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción al verlo dormido y acurrucado. Es cierto, era un bebé... No era aquel chico por el que había caído, pero era tan lindo, y tan chiquito... No podía evitar seguir amándolo... Era obvio que nunca nada sería como él lo había soñado, pero... Por más que una parte de su ser se sentía desfallecer al no verlo como siempre... La mayor parte de su ser no cabía en sí de felicidad... No podía ser tan egoísta como para pensar que Len no podría estar con él... Lo importante es que este era un nuevo principio para él...  
  
Un principio en donde todo de seguro sería mejor  
  
-Hao...¿Por qué Len...?- Anna rompió aquel silencioso pero feliz momento  
  
Hao solo sonrió burlón -Sabía que me lo preguntarían... Bueno, la explicación es fácil...-  
  
Al instante, todas las cabezas se tornaron hacia el shaman  
  
-Esto fue porque Len ya había sido revivido una vez con Furyoku, no?- Asentimiento general - Bueno, entonces es por eso que Len ya no podía ser revivido por ese método... Desde que fue revivido su alma se volvió un tanto más vulnerable frente a ciertos ataques de gran potencia... Y si le aplicábamos nuevamente furyoku, de seguro su alma no resistiría...-  
  
Los demás solo escuchaban con expectación, mientras un pequeño bostezo y el sonido de la lluvia y el viento interrumpían el silencio que esta declaración había dejado...  
  
-Pero eso, obviamente, no justifica que Len halla... resucitado así, no?- Habló Hao, como quien le explica a un tonto cuanto es 1+1 -El motivo también es muy simple... Y creo que todos lo presenciamos...-  
  
-Será acaso...- Preguntó Anna, un tanto intrigada -No estoy muy segura, pero creo... Creo que al ser herido de muerte por algo que no fuera parte del hechizo de los Tao, de cierta forma este hechizo se rompió, abriendo todas las heridas que Len tuvo, y que gracias a cierta parte del hechizo, se cicatrizaron...-  
  
Hao solo rió bajito -Buen trabajo, Anna... Ya veo que no solo sirves para atormentar a la gente-  
  
Anna solo maldijo a Hao por lo bajo, mientras este solo la miraba con desafío, para luego seguir hablando  
  
-Tal como dijo Anna... Eso fue lo que pasó, por lo que si lo hubiéramos resucitado con el cuerpo que tenía, de seguro a las pocas horas hubiera muerto a causa de todas las heridas... Las consecuencias, al contrario de las causas, son muy fáciles de entender...-  
  
-Entonces, Len se irá con ustedes- Habló Jun decidida, mirando hacia donde se hallaban Horo-Horo, Yoh y Anna  
  
Los chicos no pudieron más que sorprenderse frente a estas palabras...  
  
-Pero Jun...- Habló Yoh -... Es tu hermano... Tú deberías...-  
  
-Claro que es mi hermano...- Jun hablaba seria, aunque sus ojos reflejaban una profunda pena -Pero creo que por el momento estará a salvo con ustedes... Por lo menos, hasta que yo arregle todos los asuntos familiares... Aunque ahora que lo pienso... Len ya no es un Tao...-  
  
Jun de repente abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y alegría a la vez  
  
-Ya ves, Len... Ya no tendremos que contraer matrimonio!- Sonrió feliz, mientras miraba a su hermanito con ternura -Len ya no es hijo de mis padres... Ahora es libre de asumir el cargo de jefe de nuestra dinastía-  
  
Jun estaba muy feliz... Se dirigió hacia los cadáveres de las jovencitas, y empezó a cubrirlas con lodo, como una improvisada tumba para las chicas  
  
-Pero Jun... Y tú?- Horo-Horo preguntó consternado -Qué harás tú?-  
  
-Yo asumiré el poder de mi dinastía...- Jun sonaba ciertamente muy serena mientras seguía cavando y tapando a las chicas -No se preocupen, luego me cercioraré de que tengan una tumba digna de ustedes...- Murmuró la joven dirigiéndose a las jovencitas, a las que ahora se hallaba enterrando  
  
-Pero por qué no vienes con nosotros? De seguro podrías vivir en Tokio!- Alegó el Ainu, acercándose a la chica  
  
-Ya veo que no entiendes, no?- Sonrió la aludida -Es cuestión de orgullo... No puedo dejar que nuestra dinastía se quede con mi padre como líder... Debo hacer algo, y para hacerlo tengo que quedarme aquí...- La joven hizo una pausa, para sacarse los empapados cabellos de la cara - Me quedaré aquí, y seré eternamente feliz sabiendo que mi hermano... es libre-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Ni una palabra más- Interrumpió la taoísta con severidad en sus ojos, mientras seguía afanada en su labor -Esta es mi última palabra... Ustedes tienen otra labor, amigos... Ustedes serán sus padres...- Habló atenuando su mirada severa, sonriendo con ternura -Ustedes lo van a cuidar muy bien, no es cierto?- Preguntó Jun  
  
-Por supuesto que si!- Yoh sonrió con su típica sonrisita alentadora de siempre  
  
-Claro...- Fueron las simples pero sinceras palabras de Anna  
  
-Me alegro...- Suspiró Jun, aliviada -Sé que ustedes le brindarán todo el afecto que jamás tuvo...-  
  
-No lo dudes...- Horo-Horo habló un tanto repuesto de el susto inicial de ser llamado "papá" por Len -Te juro que lo cuidaremos como nada en este mundo!-  
  
-Perfecto- Sonrió la hermana mayor - Entonces nuestros caminos se separan ahora, no?-  
  
-Buena suerte, Jun- Yoh sonrió a la chica, esperando que todo saliera bien -Cuando ya esté todo en orden, no dudes en venir a vernos, eh?-  
  
-Claro!- Sonrió la chica con tristeza, al saber que no vería a su hermano por un largo, largo tiempo...  
  
-Yo que ustedes me iría rápido- Sonrió Hao con malicia -De seguro ese bastardo... En Tao... Está ahora enviando más zombies...-  
  
-Es cierto... Váyanse ya!- Secundó Jun a Hao  
  
-Pero Hao...- Horo-Horo miró con desconfianza al aludido, aferrándose más al bebito que aún tenía entre sus brazos  
  
-Descuida, Horo-Horo...- Habló este con falso tono tranquilizador -No me llevaré a Len... Pero ahora váyanse! Sería un placer ver como ustedes pelean con aquellos asquerosos cadáveres, pero no quiero arriesgar su vida- Obviamente, con SU vida, se refería a la vida de Len  
  
-Entonces, creo que nos vamos...- Habló la Itako, dándose la media vuelta -Adiós Jun...-  
  
-Espéranos, Anna!- Gritaron los otros 2 chicos, alcanzando a la joven -Adiós, Jun!-  
  
-Adiós, muchachos- Se despidió esta, tratando de parecer animada, aunque por dentro estuviera temblando de miedo  
  
-Ah, Hao!- Gritó Horo-Horo desde ya lejos -MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!-  
  
Hao solo se dio la media vuelta -No fue por ti, tarado...- Murmuró enojado -Y no creas que tu felicidad será eterna...- Rió el chico -Después de todo, jamás dejo de cumplir mis promesas-  
  
Y a lo lejos, 3 figuras se alejaron por el empapado paisaje, cada uno con muchos sentimientos sobre sus hombros... Pero también con una nueva responsabilidad que de seguro a todos les traería una gran felicidad  
  
-Jin... Rin... Espero que ustedes también estén felices... Donde quiera que estén-  
  
+/+/+/+/+/+/+/  
  
Y han pasado 6 meses...  
  
Anna se hallaba sentada con un pequeño bebé descansando entre sus brazos, sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol...  
  
La chica se sentía muy feliz (aunque no quisiera admitirlo) de tener a ese bebito ahí a su lado... Aún no perdía la esperanza de que quizás aquel pequeño fuese aquel lazo que le uniera con Yoh... Y tanto así, que más de una vez estuvo considerando el proponerle a Yoh el adoptar legalmente a Len  
  
Anna no podía evitar reír al pensar en esto  
  
-Serías nuestro hijo, Len...- Murmuró ciertamente divertida la Itako, al ver como de peores enemigos iban a pasar a madre e hijo  
  
Por su parte, el bebé solo miró a Anna, para luego volver a dormirse, con un dedo de la rubia entre sus manitas.  
  
Anna solo cerró sus ojos, sintiendo por fin algo de paz en su corazón  
  
-Anna...- Una voz salió de la nada, despertando a la rubia a la realidad  
  
-Lo siento... No fue mi intención asustarte...- Rió Yoh al ver como Anna había dado un respingo al escuchar su voz... Al parecer se hallaba demasiado concentrada en el bebé como para poner atención a lo que le rodeaba  
  
-No te escuché... Solo me tomaste por sorpresa- Fue todo lo que dijo Anna, abriendo sus ojos - No importa... Aunque si hubieras asustado a Len... Tendría que golpearte-  
  
Y con esto, una pequeña sonrisita se formó en los labios de ambos chicos... Definitivamente, aquel niño había sido el remedio perfecto para un frío corazón como el de Anna... De alguna forma, aquel bebé logró ablandar su corazón de piedra, hasta convertirla en la persona que ahora era...  
  
-Compraste la leche y los pañales, no?- Anna le dirigió una mirada asesina a Yoh  
  
Aunque ciertas cosas jamás cambiarían...  
  
-Claro que no, Annita- Rió nervioso el otro  
  
-Bien...- Asintió Anna -Espero que Horo-Horo, Tamao y Pilika no tarden del centro comercial... La última vez volvieron con 30 bolsas llenas de juguetes y ropa  
  
-No puedes culparlos, Anna- Sonrió Yoh, mientras se sentaba al lado de la rubia  
  
Anna solo suspiró -Supongo que no...- Y con esto, volvió a fijar su atención al bebé, quien parecía escuchar la conversación con atención -No tenías sueño?- Preguntó la chica, parpadeando al ver al chico tan atento, como si entendieran lo que decían  
  
-Déjame sostenerlo, Anna- Pidió Yoh entusiasta, mientras saludaba a Len con la mano  
  
-Mmmm... ¿Y si después lo sueltas y lo dejas caer?- Preguntó Anna con aire aprensivo  
  
-No lo dejaría caer aunque mi vida dependiera de ello, Annita- Fue la respuesta que Yoh le dio a la joven  
  
-Está bien...- Y con esto pasó al bebé, no sin antes dar una última advertencia  
  
-Ahora pequeño Len va a venir con Yoh!- Rió feliz el chico, mientras recibía al pequeño bulto entre sus brazos ...Y así lo tomó, mientras lo hacía saltar... Len parecía muy feliz, ya que una sonrisa asomaba en sus pequeñitos labios color carmesí  
  
-De seguro Len jamás tuvo a nadie que lo cuidara así...- Yoh sonrió con tristeza  
  
Anna solo agachó la mirada...  
  
-Yoh...-  
  
-Mhmm...?- Preguntó el aludido, mientras seguía jugando con el bebé  
  
-Tú... Tú aún...- Anna se veía ciertamente insegura, aunque permanecía firme en su puesto -Tú aún lo amas, Yoh?-  
  
Por fin Anna había hecho la pregunta que la estaba carcomiendo por seis largos meses  
  
Yoh solo suspiró - Anna... Tú y yo sabemos que por donde lo miremos, Len es un amor imposible- La sonrisa de Yoh se desvaneció por unas milésimas de segundo, aunque luego volvió a aparecer -Es por esto que he decidido que la mejor forma de amarlo es así... Siendo como un padre para él. Sé que será difícil olvidar un sentimiento tan profundo... Pero creo que es lo mejor para todos-  
  
-Ya veo...- Murmuró Anna... ¿Qué más podía decir? Tampoco quería ponerse a saltar en un pie por eso... Ella sabía perfectamente que olvidar un amor es tarea casi imposible cuando amas de verdad -Yo también lo amo-  
  
Yoh solo sonrió -Ya lo sé...- Obviamente, Anna se refería a que ellos dos, Anna y bebé Len, ya habían formado un lazo especial... Era solo cosa de verlos juntos para darse cuenta del cariño que Anna le tenía a aquel chiquito, y viceversa -Ya va a ser hora de cenar para Len... Mejor entremos-  
  
-Sí...-  
  
Y juntos llevaron adentro al bebé...Aquel bebé que había cambiado la vida de todos en la pensión Asakura  
  
Desde que él llegó, ya nadie podía hacer bullicio ni correr por los pasillos... Todos temían despertar a la criaturita...  
  
Además, ahora Tamao y Pilika ya se habían convertido en auténticas baby- sitters, dándole todos los días el biberón a Len, mudándolo y vistiéndolo, mientras no paraban de decir cosas como "cuchi-cuchi bebé" o "Agugugú", y Chocolve le contaba sus chistes extremadamente aburridos que al final solo terminaban enojando al bebé...  
  
Todos en cierta forma trataban de cuidar al pequeño... Todos sabían que no tenía padre ni madre, ni ningún pariente (excepto Jun, aunque era más bien un lazo espiritual) Así que todos trataban de ser como padres y madres para él...  
  
Horo-Horo fue uno de los que más les costó acostumbrarse a ser padre... No porque no quisiera al pequeño Len, sino porque aún le costaba aceptar la partida de Len... grande. Pero solo eso, aunque su amor hacia Len no había cambiado en lo más mínimo...Se podría decir que seguía enamorado de su Len...  
  
Aunque fuera un bebé  
  
Raro como sonaba, pero así se habían dado las cosas  
  
-Ya es hora de cenar, bebé!!!!- Habló entusiasmada Pilika, quien ya había vuelto del centro comercial, mientras sostenía una pequeña cucharita con algo que parecía sopa -Tía Pilika preparó sopa para el lindo, lindo bebé Len!-  
  
-No hables tan fuerte Pilika, que el bebé podría llorar!- Tamao regañó a Pilika, mientras traía un biberón con leche, el cual inmediatamente Len pidió con sus manitas estiradas -No, no, bebé Len... Primero debes tomarte la sopa!-  
  
-Vamos Tamao.- Habló Horo-Horo -¿Cuándo has visto que Len halla llorado por algo?- Tamao se quedó callada, haciendo memoria... -Tienes razón. Jamás...- Entonces sonrió, aplaudiendo con alegría -Bien! Bebé Len es muy valiente!-  
  
-Oiga, señor Fausto...- Preguntó Pilika, un poco preocupada -Es normal eso? Los bebes siempre lloran...-  
  
Fausto solo sorbió su té con mirada lúgubre -Ya me había preguntado eso antes... Pero no encuentro que haya ningún inconveniente... Solo es así, y ya-  
  
-Así es mejor- Sonrió Horo-Horo, quien entretenía a Len con un peluche de tigrecito (que al parecer, era su favorito entre los lotes y lotes de juguetes que tenía) -No me gustaría verte llorar, Len...-  
  
-Hermano...- Pilika miró al ainu con ternura -Se ve que aunque siempre peleaban, ustedes dos siempre fueron muy buenos amigos...-  
  
-Mhhmmmm...- Horo-Horo no pudo evitar sonrojarse frente al comentario de su hermana... Quizás todo estaría bien si mejor su hermana menor no se enteraba de su amor por el joven chino... Su hermana de seguro no estaba lista (ni creía que jamás lo estuviese) para saberlo  
  
-Ayyyyy- Suspiraba Pilika, mientras seguía alimentando al niño -Como bebé o como chico de 18 años, Len Tao es realmente hermoso! Ay, bebé... Que lindo eres!-  
  
-Creo que ya es hora de que se vaya a acostar- Sonó la voz de Anna entre las tantas conversaciones diferentes que habían en la mesa  
  
-Tienes razón... Ya es tarde- Yoh miró su reloj con sorpresa, al darse cuenta lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo en la pensión -Si quieres yo puedo...-  
  
-Yo lo voy a ir a acostar...- Anna se adelantó a la petición de Yoh, mientras se dirigía a la sillita del bebé -Vámonos, Len... Buenas noches a todos-  
  
Y con estas palabras, desapareció escaleras arriba, con un somnoliento niño en sus brazos  
  
-Adiós, bebé Len! Adiós Anna!- Los despidieron todos en la mesa al mismo tiempo, mientras que Anna abría las puerta de su habitación, en la que también se encontraba una cuna llena de peluches  
  
-Está bien, Len... Ya es hora de que te duermas...- Anna hablaba con tono suave al pequeño, quien al escuchar estas palabras se aferró a la rubia, no queriendo entrar a su cuna  
  
-Está bien, está bien...- Anna suspiró, mientras le ponía a Len su piyama -Eres un niño mimado, Len Tao-  
  
Y con estas palabras, acostó al bebé en su futón junto a ella...  
  
-Buenas noches... Len- Y luego una risa irónica pero a la vez feliz -Jamás imaginé que iría a dormir contigo, niño...-  
  
El aludido solo sonrió mientras se acurrucaba más en los brazos de la rubia... Mientras una sombra se escabullía entre las sombras  
  
-Se ve que del odio al amor hay un paso...- Rió Hao, mientras volaba en su espíritu del fuego -Pero esa perra ya verá que el amor de Yoh hacia Len no se irá fácilmente... y entonces yo podré proclamar lo que es mío... Después de todo... Yo soy dueño de su vida...-  
  
FIN?  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/  
  
Chibi-Candy: TOT PÉSIMO, PÉSIMO, PÉSIMOOOOOOOO!!! APUESTO A QUE EL MUNDO ME QUERRÁ MATAR! LEN DURMIENDO CON ANNA?!? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! QUE MAL FINAL!!!!! HABÍAN LEÍDO ALGO TAN OOC EN SUS VIDAS? TOT AAAAAAHHHH!!!! SOY UNA PÉSIMA ESCRITORA!!! Ah! Pero antes de morir...si, yo quería darle las gracias a todas esas personas que gastaron su precioso tiempo en leer mi fic... Más que lectores, todos ustedes fueron, y seguirán siendo como amigos! Por eso... Muchas gracias a todos... Ahora me siento muy feliz! Pero weno, ya ven que estoy dando la lata con mis cursilerías, así que mejor me despido... Y no olviden leer mis próximos fics LenxTodos! Y los de la dinastía Swe!  
  
SAYONARA A TODOS ^_^ NOS VEMOS EN UN PRÓXIMO FIC!  
  
PD: ACLARACIONES DE CHIBI-CANDY CON EL FIC:  
  
Chibi-Candy: Jojojojo... aquí una pequeña explicación a ciertos hechos... jojojojo...  
  
Len nunca perdió su tatuaje (como en el manga.. Jojo,) Solo cuando fue resucitado se libró de la marca... Pero es que se veía tan sexy-bastard con él... Que no quería quitárselo! jojojojojo X)  
  
Por si alguien no se dio cuenta este fic estaba calificado como Semi AU and very OOC fic...  
  
Jun NO amaba a Len, eh? O sea, sí, pero NO de esa forma! (no como ciertas personas pensaban...)  
  
Anna sigue enamorada de Yoh! ESTO TAMPOCO INCLUÍA LENXANNA!!! (Aunque no es mala idea... jojojojojo)  
  
Y eso es todo!!! DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!!!! ToT necesito un poco de consuelo, porque me voy a deprimir... Ah, mi vida ya no tendrá sentido alguno...  
  
._.-*:*.*:*.:.*/:R: :y: :U: :u: :R: :o: :N: :o: :R: :e: :N:\*.:.*:*.*:*-._. 


End file.
